Justice League Cardinal Sin: DCAU Series Part 5
by Loki's Son
Summary: Batman is plagued by grief and doubt following the loss of Robin. Meanwhile, the Legion of Doom continues with its plans to discredit the Justice League. Who will prevail in the end? SM/WW HG/GL BC/GA H/Q
1. Chapter 1

Justice League Cardinal Sins 7

**Note: This is the fifth part of an ongoing series. The preceding installments are Justice League New Beginnings: DCAU Series Part 1; Justice League Second Strike: DCAU Series part 2; Justice League Past Imperfect: DCAU Series Part 3; Justice League Nuptials: DCAU Series Part 4. Events and personal developments from these installments will be referenced with little warning or back story given. If Part 5 raises any questions, I suggest you read the previous stories or private message me and I'll do my best to explain.**

**Additional Note: Reviewers will join the Justice League Auxiliary. Such members will assist the League as support personnel. They will also be privy to background information.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League concepts, actualization, characters, or depictions thereof (such as the DCAU). All such intellectual and actual rights are properties of DC Comics and Warner Bros Animation which are both owned by Time Warner. I'm not making any money off of this. Hopefully I'm entertaining a few folks but that's it! Do not sue me!**

* * *

Barbara Gordon descended the stairs into the Bat Cave. Bruce Wayne stood alone in its stygian depths. He silently stared at the Robin costume hanging in the display case. It was a spare, not the one worn by Tim Drake when the Joker and Harley Quinn had kidnapped him.

The Joker, utilizing the same conditioning techniques that he'd used on Commissioner Gordon but with even more time to cement the brainwashing, turned Robin into his ersatz "son." The Joker had even pitted Tim against Batman and Batgirl. He'd eventually broken the conditioning and killed the Joker rather than Batman but the damage had been done.

Leslie Thompkins stepped in to help ease Tim back into a normalized life. This would include foster parents. Bruce would cover all of the expenses. Tim was his ward and he would want for nothing. Nothing except Bruce's company.

"How long are you going to hide down here?" Barbara demanded, "You only go out to be Batman. Bruce Wayne has a life too. He has a wife or have you forgotten that?"

"I haven't forgotten but I have to go out." Bruce replied with conviction, "There are other children out there."

"Bruce, the Joker and Harley are dead. They can't torture any more children. Come out of the cave." She pleaded.

Bruce nodded and he escorted her out of the cave. Only, his heart and his mind stayed within its confines. He thought he was fooling Barbara but she knew him too well and it broke her heart.

Further up the coast Dick Grayson was enjoying a bountiful lunch with Ulla Paske. Both had hidden identities but neither one knew of the other's secret. Dick had been the first Robin and now he'd graduated into his own identity as Nightwing. Ulla was the former Danish superhero known as the Little Mermaid. Now she was a member of the Legion of Doom.

Originally she'd been a member of the Global Guardians. When the UN had shut down the Guardians in favor of granting their mandate to the Justice League, several of them had visited Bailya in search of a job. Bailya's Crimson Queen had employed them in her Meta-human Guard. She'd encouraged all of the remaining Guardians to hear her offer. Everyone that attended was recruited.

Later, at the Queen's behest they all joined the Legion of Doom. The Wild Huntsman had alluded to the fact that they served as a result of brainwashing. The counter argument was that they acted naturally and independently. Ulla was a perfect example.

She'd been a university student for four months now. She'd arranged bumping into Dick in the library and she'd immediately enticed him. With every passing day she was wrapping him tighter around her finger. The problem was that she was beginning to regret what she had to do to him.

Her relatively young age made her more idealistic than most. Still a teenager on the cusp of her twentieth birthday, Ulla still believed in defending life, love, and the pursuit of happiness. The Legion didn't stand for any of these things. She often reconsidered her decision to join but in the end she always inexplicably remained with the team.

She sat gazing out at the ocean. Dick had quickly picked up her affinity for the sea and frequently brought her to beautiful places to be near the water. She'd had to lie and say she couldn't swim in order to avoid having him take her into the water.

In the water, her legs became a fish tail with fins. Gill slits opened up in her neck and her half-Atlantean heritage was revealed for all to see. Her father had been a Danish lighthouse keeper and her mother was from Atlantis.

Because of her dual heritage, Ulla could only breathe water for a maximum of thirty hours and then she'd drown. She possessed a typical Atlantean's comparable "super" strength. She also had a limited sense of sonar. Above the water she could fly but rarely did so. The ability to fly was a mutation derived from her interspecies origins.

"I'd love to know what you're thinking about when you look at the ocean." Dick admitted, "You get this faraway look as though you belong there. Pretty crazy for a girl that can't swim."

"Maybe I do belong there…and here. Maybe I'm a child of two worlds. Never quite fitting into either but always wandering about looking for a place to call her own." Ulla replied. She saw Dick's reaction and she waved the thought aside, "Never mind me. Like you said, I'm crazy."

"It could be that you're from Denmark living in the States." Dick suggested even though he could tell that it went deeper than that.

"Sure." She flippantly agreed, "That's as good a reason as any."

"Ooo-kay." Dick desperately wanted to change the subject, "Since we're both done how about we take my bike and ride up to Wayne Manor? It's got an incredible view and a walking path that takes you down to a private beach and a rock alcove with a blowhole."

Despite her melancholy reservations the offer sounded too good to let go of, "All right. I'm game."

"All right!" Dick's enthusiasm was infectious and she hated what was going to happen later that night.

Back at the manor Bruce and Barbara were having another fight.

"Blast it Bruce!" Barbara yelled, "It isn't your fault. It was the Joker's fault and he paid the ultimate penalty. Let it go!"

"I put Tim in that costume." Bruce replied in measured tones, "I made him a target."

"I know what happened." Barbara snapped back, "I was there, remember? Tim begged you to let him be Robin. It was the greatest thrill of his life. He was more alive and freer as Robin than he was as Tim Drake."

"He didn't know what was good for him." Bruce countered, "I should have seen this coming. I just thought I'd always be able to protect him."

"You're an insufferable ass! Do you realize that? You want to horde all the grief and pain and wear it like a martyr." Barbara accused, "I love that kid and it's tearing me up inside to see him go through this but you know what? At least I see him! You sit in that cave blaming yourself and berating every decision you've ever made while that boy needs you. He needs Bruce Wayne not Batman. Do you think you could do that for him?"

Bruce was a silent statue. Barbara shook her head, "I'm going to leave before I say something I'll regret later. If you want me, I'll be at Leslie's. If you need me after that, I'll be in my townhouse. I knew there was a reason why I kept it."

With that said, she went out the front door. Bruce pondered her words but he realized that they were just fluff and nonsense. He was coping the best way he knew how. Tim didn't want to see him. He was the last person that Tim would ever want to see again.

Bruce went to the wall sized window that looked out at the eastern face. Dick was out there with a young, blonde woman. He assumed that this was Ulla Paske. Dick had said a lot about her over the last four months but he'd never brought her around. Bruce couldn't say much for Dick's timing.

Ulla turned and faced the house. She saw Bruce in the window and waved. Bruce's blood ran cold. He knew that face and it spelled potential trouble.

"Master Bruce…?" Alfred stopped in mid-sentence as Bruce ran for the clock door, "What's wrong?"

"Maybe everything." Bruce answered as he went through the entrance. He ran down the stairs and reached the sprawling computer that the cave housed. He pulled up the manor's digital security records of the last half hour. Ulla Paske was prominently displayed as Dick took her around the house to the sea wall.

Bruce isolated the shot where she waved at him. He cut her face and pasted it to the ID register. Next he began a search for corresponding people. The computer scored a hit within minutes. Dick's Ulla Paske was the Little Mermaid. There was no doubt about it.

The Wild Huntsman had accused the Mermaid of joining the Legion of Doom. However they Justice League had no confirmation of that. Amazo had been the one to pick up the Huntsman and his animals. The android had immediately detected the tracers and microbugs planted on them. He'd subsequently destroyed them all.

The Huntsman had also alluded to the fact that the Australian hero, the Tasmanian Devil, was one of three Global Guardians who hadn't joined the Legion. The other two were Fire and Ice. They were members of the League.

Another, Manticore, had died under mysterious circumstances. The African had been summoned to the Middle East to assist other former Guardians and he died "in action." The problem was that no one knew who or what the menace was or how Manticore died. Even his autopsy had been inconclusive.

If the Huntsman had been accurate then the Little Mermaid was a Legionnaire and she'd expressed an interest in his ward and costumed partner. Whether that interest was personal or professional would be the crux of the matter. Now, he just had to find a way to alert Dick without arousing the younger man's ire.

An hour and a half later Dick and Ulla climbed up from the beach. They were windblown and obviously had had a good time. Bruce went outside to invite them in for something warm. He could tell that Dick was suspicious but he went along with it for Ulla's sake. Little did he realize that Ulla could easily survive in temperatures that would plunge him into hypothermia.

Once inside Dick made the obligatory introductions. He was surprised by Bruce. Bruce was subdued but he was acting fairly normal. Or at least as normal as Bruce got.

They made small talk for half an hour. Ulla described her studies and how much she was enjoying the States. Bruce described corporate life and its pitfalls. Dick revealed that he was considering studying abroad.

Bruce knew that meant moving away from Gotham and working with the Justice League full time. Dick was starting regret having returned to Batman's periphery. Bruce regretted that. Dick and Tim had proven themselves beyond a shadow of a doubt when the Legion had laid siege to Gotham. The thought of Tim tore him apart all over again.

"Forgive me Ulla, but I need to borrow Dick for a moment." Bruce suddenly said.

Ulla was startled but she quickly recovered, "Of course."

"Can I get you anything else, miss?" Alfred was immediately at her side.

"Do you have any purified water?" she asked.

"But of course." Alfred smiled. He quickly bustled off and brought her a glass of water.

"Thank you." She said as she accepted it.

"My pleasure, ma'am." Alfred replied as he gathered up the abandoned cups and plates.

In the kitchen Bruce showed Dick the printout of the two photos side by side. He'd used the full torso shot of Ulla and a corresponding news clipping of the Little Mermaid. Dick was indifferent.

"So she's wearing a mask. We do it all of the time." He said dismissively, "It was probably some costume party."

"The news clipping is of the Little Mermaid. She's a Danish superhero. At least she was a hero." Bruce explained, "She was a Global Guardian. We know what happened to most of the Guardians."

"Let's just say Ulla is this Little Mermaid," Dick countered, "what kind of proof do you have that she means me harm?"

"I don't have any." Bruce admitted, "I just want you to know what you could be getting into."

"I think you're so torn up with self recriminations and grief you just can't stand to see anyone else that's happy." Dick retorted. With that, he stormed out of the kitchen.

He'd calmed himself by the time he reached the parlor. Ulla sat there waiting for him. Bruce followed at a slower pace.

Alfred returned to the room as Dick asked Ulla if she was ready to go. She took one last drink of her water and then rose and took Dick's hand. She said cheerful farewells to Alfred and Bruce. Bruce watched them mount Dick's motorcycle. She wrapped her arms around Dick and they rocketed off.

Alfred inquired as to what was wrong. Bruce showed his butler and confidant the photos and explained their significance. Alfred was alarmed but only to a degree.

"I'm sure that Master Dick has his head on straight." He said, "The young lady is quite charming. If she is this Little Mermaid person wouldn't it be reasonable that she would have already struck if she had a diabolical plan?"

"Depends upon the plan." Bruce opined, "I'll check on him later tonight when I go out."

"Very good, sir." Alfred said and then put away Ulla's glass.

Later that evening, before Batman arrived, Dick joined Ulla at her apartment. He'd brought roses but no chocolates. She hated chocolate. She did, however, adore anchovies. So he brought a basket full of the canned fish. It was a gesture made half in jest and half seriously.

Ulla opened the door and she was surprised, "Dick! You're early!"

He could have sworn he heard shuffling feet after she said that. He dismissed it. Ulla lived alone. She also lived well for a student.

Dick could have lived a luxurious life during college but he'd chosen to live in the dorms to learn the "common touch." Ulla apparently had no such compunctions. She'd told him about her father being a lighthouse keeper. She hadn't said much about her mother though. Maybe she had serious money and that allowed Ulla to live the way that she did.

"These are for you." Dick offered his gifts.

"Oh, really?" She accepted the flowers and the basket. Leading him into the kitchen she immediately clipped the roses' stems and put them in water. She shifted the tissue wrapping in the basket and she saw the anchovies. She laughed with delight, "How thoughtful."

She kissed him on the cheek and he held her close and he kissed her on the mouth. The kiss grew hungry and it took over a minute for them to separate. Dick grinned, "I should have done that a couple of months ago."

Ulla was blushing, "Oh Dick, you shouldn't have."

"You seemed to enjoy it at the time." He pointed out.

"I did!" she exclaimed, "It's just complicated."

"Trust me, I know about complicated." He sighed, "With a little faith and a lot of effort it can work out."

"I doubt it." She said miserably.

Dick hesitated, "Is this because you're the Little Mermaid?"

She gaped, "You know?"

"Bruce recognized you from old newspaper clippings." Dick confessed, "He's an amateur detective. It makes him a good corporate type."

Ulla tapped her watch and the dial face lit up, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"For this!" she reached out faster than a human could and took hold of his shirt. She lifted him off of his feet, "All right gentlemen. He's ready."

The door opened behind Dick and Killer Croc entered in. Bane came in through the kitchen's other entrance. Dick's only chance was to kick free from Ulla but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was falling in love with her and even in this situation he still had hope.

Croc got him in a murderous hold and they all went to the roof. Ulla activated a boom tube and the fateful trio carried Dick into it. For the first time he was grateful that he didn't wear his costume under his civvies like some of the other JLers. The Legion's plans for him would turn murderous if they knew his alter ego.

As things stood, they were probably taking him to Bailya. That meant that he'd be out of the League's jurisdiction and he'd be on his own. Or maybe not…there was a chance that he could talk Ulla into helping him. It was his lifeline hope and he had to make that wish come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Justice League Cardinal Sins 13

Batman arrived at Ulla's apartment after examining Dick's. Dick's motorcycle was still back at his flat. He must've taken a cab to get here, Batman deduced. Ulla's Mini Cooper was sitting unused and unmolested along the curb.

He was examining her apartment room by room. Her bedroom offered little in the way of clues. The living room's dishes and disarray revealed that a number of people had been here recently. Batman closely examined the couch and saw a familiar sight.

A large flake of skin, almost reptilian in nature, was left on the couch where Killer Croc had been sitting. Batman began to wonder if Dick had inadvertently wandered into a conference of super villains and they'd taken him prisoner. His costume and gear were back at his apartment so Batman knew Dick's secret identity hadn't been compromised.

Batman heard the familiar sound of a boom tube on the roof. Moments later, Ulla entered the flat. She was subdued and clearly unhappy.

"Feeling bad about handing over Dick Grayson to the Legion of Doom?" Batman asked as he emerged from the shadows.

For the second time this evening, Ulla helplessly gaped; "What would you know about it?"

"I know Grayson came here and I know Killer Croc was here. What happened? Where did they take Grayson?" Batman demanded.

"Where do you think they took him?" Ulla shouted back, "They won't harm him. They promised me."

"You always were naive." Batman scoffed, "Once Luthor is done with him Grayson is dead. There's no law in Bailya. No statute of limitations. Nothing."

"Stop it." Ulla pleaded.

"They'll kill him." Batman pressed harder as she began to crack, "His blood will be on your hands. It will be your fault. All your fault."

"Nooo!" Ulla screamed as she hit him. Batman sailed across the living room and bounced off of the opposing wall. She went running and dove off of the balcony.

Fearing that he'd driven her to suicide, Batman rushed to the balcony. In the distance he could see Ulla flying away. He cursed himself. He'd forgotten about her flight capabilities. His last hope of pursuing her ended as she opened a boom tube and flew into it.

Batman placed a few discreet bugs all across the apartment. She'd come back once, she might prove foolish enough to do so again. If she did he'd be ready for her.

The next step was to alert the Justice League. They needed to know of the Little Mermaid's allegiance. They also needed to know that Dick had been kidnapped. Maybe they could do something despite his being taken to Bailya.

In Dustin, Nevada Dick rattled the door to his cell. The townsfolk had left in the sixties but the town's jail was perfectly intact and Dick was its sole occupant. That wasn't to say he was left unattended. Major Disaster and Killer Croc sat nearby playing cards. Big Sir stood off to the side behind Disaster and cheered him on.

Out in the jail's lobby, Dick had made out a few other voices. He didn't recognize them so he didn't know that the Top, his girlfriend the Golden Glider, and her brother, Captain Cold were manning the main entrance. The lights were all on so Dick assumed that they were getting power from somewhere.

"Maybe that'll give `em away." Dick muttered.

In the Hall of Justice's rec lounge Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Fire were talking.

"Where's Ice?" Green Arrow asked.

"Thora's out with Gavyn." Fire revealed.

"They spend a lot of time together." Arrow observed, "When she's not with you she's with him. Are they…?"

"No." Fire laughed, "He's not her type."

"And what is her type?" Green Arrow inquired.

"Straight." Fire snickered.

"You mean he's…?" Green Arrow sputtered.

Black Canary laughed, "C'mon Ollie, you mean you didn't know?"

"Didn't have a clue." Green Arrow ruefully admitted.

"I think every woman in the League does." Fire opined.

"With the possible exceptions of Mary Marvel and Stargirl." Black Canary added, "And I'm willing to bet even they know."

"Then why does she spend so much time with him?" Green Arrow wanted to know.

"They're friends." Fire revealed, "He's nonthreatening and Thora's very into nonthreatening. Besides, not every relationship has to be sexually based."

"They'd better not be." Green Arrow declared, "I've trusted that guy with my backside."

"And he probably thinks it's a cute backside just like I do." Black Canary cooed.

"Cut it out, Dinah. It isn't funny." Green Arrow replied.

"You seriously have a problem with this, don't you?" Black Canary countered.

"I just don't like the fact that he didn't tell anyone." Green Arrow argued.

"Why should he?" Fire interjected, "It's no one's business but his own and he probably expected the rest of the guys to react the way you are."

Green Arrow looked troubled but it wasn't because of Starman. He sighed, "You're right. Both of you. I'm overreacting. Gavyn's a good guy. Like I said before, he's saved my butt on more than one occasion. I can't fault him for who he is."

Black Canary leaned in and kissed him, "I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

"So who is she interested in?" Green Arrow returned to the original topic.

Fire smiled slyly and Canary added, "C'mon Beatriz, tell us."

"There is someone she's attracted to but she won't breathe a word of it to anyone." Fire answered.

"Not even to you?" Black Canary teased.

"Well, anyone else but me." Fire admitted, "But I can't tell you. I'd wake up with an iceberg wrapped around me if I told anyone."

Just then a pair of voices could be heard. Kyle Raynor had just escorted Kara In-Ze back to the Hall's dormitories and was preparing to leave, "Thanks for the great evening Kara. We should do it again."

She grinned, "Call me as soon as the GL Corps gives you another day off."

"I will." He promised, "Good night."

Kara leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "Be safe."

Raynor was ecstatic, "You know it! Bye!"

Kyle disappeared and Kara turned to find Green Arrow leaned up against the door frame. She smirked, "I think there are laws against spying."

"I don't think that boy's intentions are entirely honorable." Green Arrow opined.

Kara shrugged, "That's good. Mine aren't."

He was surprised, "This is a twist. What happened to Brainy?"

Kara's face twisted in a wry expression, "I've spent over a year in this time frame waiting on Brainiac 5. I spent another year in the future. That's two years of my life waiting to see if he'll still give me the time of day. I give up. He wants me, he can fight for me."

"And if he doesn't?" Green Arrow softly asked.

"Then it's his loss and I'll still end up with a great guy that I'm growing really fond of." Kara answered.

"Just be careful." Green Arrow advised.

"Yes, Pa." Kara sing-songed.

"Dinah, Fire, and I are staying up late talking. Want to join in?" he asked.

"Sure." She replied, "What's the current topic of conversation?"

"Did you know Starman was gay?" he wondered.

"Yup." She confirmed it, "Doesn't everyone?"

"Where've I been?" Arrow muttered to himself.

"Under a rock, most likely." Kara teased.

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" he chuckled.

The evening progressed pleasantly up until raised voices could be heard storming through the Hall. Shayera Hol and John Stewart had returned.

"No! I don't think double dating with Vixen and Aztek would be a good idea." Shayera yelled at him.

"Miri is still my friend whether we're dating or not. I don't say anything about all the time you spend with Carter Hall." John rebutted.

"That's because there's never been anything between Carter and I except for his reincarnation fantasies." Shayera growled.

"I got sucked into one of those fantasies." John reminded her, "It seemed pretty real to me."

"And in it I was cheating on him with you!" She yelled.

"This is getting us nowhere." John declared, "I'm going home."

"Good!" Shayera shouted at his retreating back. After he'd left, she stormed off to her own room.

Left in the wake, Green Arrow turned to Kara and Fire, "This happen a lot?"

Kara sighed, "Only every other day."

"Whether they're fighting or making up, the whole dorm hears them." Fire added.

"We presented them with a petition that states they have to make up at his place in Harlem or we'll kick the door down and drag them naked out into the street." Kara laughed.

"I take it that works." Black Canary chuckled.

"Now we only have to put up with fight night." Kara said.

"And what a joy it is." Fire chimed in.

"I can see that." Green Arrow observed. He turned to Black Canary, "Well, it's getting to be 9:00 p.m. back home. Want to take a run around town before we turn in?"

Black Canary grinned, "Mister, you're on."

"At least the site to site teleporters are up and running again." Green Arrow smiled, "It sure cuts down on the commute."

"Have a good evening you two." Black Canary said to Kara and Fire.

"You too." Kara waved goodbye. She turned to Fire, "Now what?"

"I don't know about you but I'm going to close down a few clubs." Fire put her jacket on and headed out the front door.

Kara went back to her room. There, she found a message waiting for her. It was from Barbara. Barbara sounded despondent and Kara was immediately alarmed.

She returned Barb's call and found Gordon still awake. Hearing of the other woman's plight, Kara agreed to fly down for a visit. She stuffed a duffel full of clothes and went downstairs and flew off towards Gotham.


	3. Chapter 3

Justice League Cardinal Sin 20

Ulla returned to Dustin twenty minutes after leaving it. She headed for the jail but was intercepted by Luthor, "Ah, Little Mermaid, you just left us. What brings you back to our little town so swiftly?"

"Batman." Ulla complained, "He was waiting for me. He knew about Dick's capture and about Killer Croc being involved."

"We knew he'd become involved." Luthor reminded her, "Grayson is the ward of one of Gotham's leading men."

"Bruce Wayne recognized me." Ulla explained to him, "That's how Batman found me so fast. Now I can't go back to my apartment and gather my things."

"I'll have Superwoman and Galatea pick up your belongings. Will that suffice?" Luthor wondered.

"It'll have to." Ulla sighed.

"I take it you're headed for the jail" Luthor said.

Ulla nodded and he smiled, "Excellent. I'll escort you. I want to speak with Grayson and you can be a witness to my generosity."

Ulla didn't like the sound of that but she went along with him. As they entered the police station Captain Cold put a hand to his cold blaster. The Top and the Golden Glider paused their conversation to assess the potential threat. Seeing none, they relaxed once more.

Captain Cold grabbed the keys to the detention center and escorted the pair to the cells. He unlocked the first barrier and then stood by as Luthor and Ulla walked past the card game. Dick was waiting in a cell and he didn't look happy.

"So, Mata Hari returns." Dick bitterly quipped.

"Don't be too harsh on her." Luthor indulgently smiled, "She had no choice."

"Sure." Dick retorted, "And neither did you."

Luthor chuckled, "Not quite. My choice was my own but sweet little Ulla's wasn't hers to make. Let me demonstrate: Ulla, go ahead and rip the door open. I won't stop you. In fact, no Legionnaire will try to stop you or keep you from leaving town. Just remember though, I don't want you to."

Ulla defiantly grabbed hold of the cell door's bars and prepared to yank it off of its hinges. It would be easy for her to do so. Her strength was such that even more impressive feats were possible. But as she started to pull, her eyes went wide and she clutched the sides of her head and screamed. Falling to her knees, she knelt there trembling until Luthor released her.

"It's all right Little Mermaid. You can get up now. Just step away from the door and you'll be fine." He said.

She moved away from the door with fear in her eyes and she stood aside and recomposed herself while Luthor spoke to Dick, "It's quite simple you see. The Joker can have his torture and his drugs but the Crimson Queen has perfected the art of psychological conditioning. The subject is totally unaware of the process even when they've been activated. All of the Global Guardians underwent this process…even Manticore. He successfully resisted the program so he had to be eliminated."

"So, she's your prisoner." Dick surmised.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking she is." Luthor chuckled, "The best part is that she doesn't realize it. She truly believes that her choices are her own. Her mind will create its own reason for not releasing you and she will believe it completely."

"I always knew you were a twisted sonova…" Dick growled.

Luthor interrupted, "Language, Mr. Grayson, language. You wouldn't want to offend poor, fragile Ulla would you?"

"What do you want?" Dick snapped, "I'm assuming that you have me here for a reason."

"It's easy," Luthor grinned, "I want you to grant me access to Wayne Enterprises and her subsidiaries."

"You want Bruce, not me." Dick scoffed.

"Not true." Luthor smirked, "While you have less access you have enough for me to hack into the system and expand your privileges. Soon I will be able to freely surf through the entire network."

"You're insane." Dick retorted, "Why would I help you?"

"Because if you don't I'll kill Ulla." Luthor vowed.

Dick could tell that he was serious…deathly serious, "Okay. You win. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow." Luthor smiled, "We should pass relatively unnoticed in the traffic of a work day."

The problem was, Dick realized, was that Luthor was probably right.

In Gotham City, Kara had arrived at Barbara's townhouse and they were huddled around mugs of coffee and a plate of sweets. Barbara pushed the plate away, "Ugh. I really shouldn't. At least not anymore."

"More for me." Kara said with a grin.

"Not all of us are blessed with a super metabolism and physique." Barbara reminded her friend, "Some of us have to work for it."

"Poor baby." Kara snickered.

"Watch it sister." Barbara growled, "I'm already hurting."

Kara squeezed her hand, "I know. Sorry."

"If only he weren't being such a withdrawn piece of poop about all of this." Barbara opined, "Tim needs him. I need him. I understand he's in pain. I want to be there for him but he's put up a wall. He won't let me near him and now he's insisting that Dick and I give up our costumed identities."

"Will you?" Kara softly asked.

"I don't know." Barbara admitted, "I've thought about it. My father forced Sonia Alcana's resignation from the GPD when he discovered she was one of the Batwomen. He knows my secret identity. I'd force him to compromise his principles if I kept being Batgirl once I officially join the force."

"Whoa." Kara was dumbfounded, "I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't be Supergirl."

"It's not exactly that I can't." Barbara struggled to explain, "It's more like a choice. A choice which Bruce is making easy to make. Both he and my father are united in saying I should abandon Batgirl. I have to wonder if my insisting on wearing the costume has just come down to an act of rebellion against them both."

"I doubt it." Kara replied, "But you do sound serious about 'retiring'. If it's going to interfere with your plans with the GPD, and you're completely committed to them, then I'd say Batgirl has to die."

Barbara sighed, "I know. I just worked so hard and then there's Bruce. We're a wonderful team. We were made for each other."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Kara warned, "The League just got notification that Catwoman has turned into a government agent. You said your only worry was that Selina Kyle would go straight. It looks like that's finally happened."

Barbara hesitated for a long time. Finally, she spoke; "Does Bruce know?"

"All of the founders were alerted." Kara informed her, "They disseminated the info as they saw fit."

"That lying sack of…!" Barbara fumed. He composed herself but she was still livid, "He lied to me!"

"Did he actually tell you a lie?" Kara asked.

"It's a lie of omission." Barbara coldly explained, "Before we got married Bruce swore to me that Selina Kyle wouldn't come between us."

"Has she?" Kara wondered, "In any real sense?"

"Close enough." Barbara fumed. She grabbed her jacket and her car keys, "I'm going back to the manor. Are you coming?"

"Sure. Why not?" Kara sighed. She was beginning to think it was her duty in life to watch couples fight. She and Brainy might not be talking but at least they didn't fight. _Although_, she mused, _fighting would be preferable to the long silences._

As Kara climbed into Barbara's car she realized that she was using Kyle Raynor. Recently she'd led him on and she needed to reestablish a few boundaries. Kyle was great but now she knew she wanted her academically brilliant but relational dunce of a boyfriend back.

Brainy definitely wasn't the brightest bulb on the block when it came to matters of the heart. He'd had to run a "self diagnostic" to determine that he was attracted to her. Normally she found his naiveté cute but it could also get old. All she wanted was a little consideration and affection. Was that too much to ask?

_Apparently,_ she grimly thought.

Across the street atop the opposing rooftop, Batman continued his vigil. He just _knew_ that the Legion would send someone back for the Little Mermaid's belongings. His focus helped keep the demons back but his failure with Tim still ate at him.

He wondered, again, why he'd ever created the role of Robin. He intellectually knew it was because he'd wanted to help Dick. The boy had watched his parents die right in front of him because of a mobster. When Dick had discovered Batman and Bruce Wayne were nominally one and the same, Robin had been born.

Where Tim had been a bright and enthusiastic student, Dick had been phenomenal. An acrobat practically since birth, Dick had taken to the martial disciplines with fiery vigor. He'd been a gifted student and he'd turned into a competent and capable man.

_Except for this_, Batman considered.

Even Dick could fall, Batman realized as a dagger twisted in his heart yet again. Tim hadn't been ready to be Robin. He never should have been Robin, Batman decided.

Tim had begged Batman to let him be the new Robin. Batgirl had encouraged him. Both Batman and Batgirl had been wrong. If even Dick could be kidnapped by the Legion of Doom, what chance did Tim Drake have against the Joker?

He'd already encouraged Barbara to hang up the mantle. The world didn't need a Batgirl. If she wanted to fight crime she could do it as a cop. It's what she seemed to want anyway.

He hadn't spoken with Dick yet but he had similar advice for him. Nightwing was an indulgence, one that Dick could ill afford from now on. If the Legion had taken notice of Dick Grayson once, they would do so again in the future.

Distracted as he was, he almost missed the two shapes that flew into the building. One was dressed all in white and the other in black and gold. Galatea and Superwoman. They would be a challenge but not the kind he hadn't faced before. He'd gone head to head with both Superman and Wonder Woman before. Of course, those had been training exercises but he'd learned a lot during them.

He fired his grapple gun and swung over to the apartment's balcony. He peered in past the billowing drapes. Superwoman was stuffing clothes into a pair of duffels. Meanwhile, Galatea was collecting photos and trinkets.

Galatea suddenly stopped. Her enhanced hearing tuned into the new sounds in the background. Someone was breathing and their heartbeat was quickening. Galatea threw her items on the bed and yelled, "Batman!"

Superwoman dropped the duffel she was packing and turned as Galatea sped out of the room at super speed. The Argoan clone shoulder checked Batman sending him hurtling down five stories towards the street. His grapple gun saved him but it was still a hard landing atop a parked car.

Galatea turned to Superwoman, "Get the gear and get out of here."

"But…" Superwoman began to protest. Her Amazonian sensibilities prevented her from running from a fight.

"We're not here to fight." Galatea reminded her, "We get the brat's stuff and get back to Dustin. That's it. Period. Got it?"

"Yes." Superwoman grated, "I've got it."

"There'll be another time and place." Galatea assured her, "I promise."

"All right." Superwoman acquiesced, "Have fun."

Galatea winked, "You know it."

She then floated down to street level and came before the Bat. Batman had rolled off of the car he'd landed on and he was preparing himself for a fight.

_Not that it'll do him any good,_ Galatea thought to herself. She watched as Batman reached into one of the pouches on his utility belt. She smugly smirked until its contents were revealed. Then she realized that he'd pulled out a chunk of kryptonite.

Galatea gasped as its radiation assaulted her. Although she was a clone of Supergirl, and Supergirl was from Argo and not Krypton, Argoans and Kryptonians shared a common ancestry and therefore common strengths and weaknesses. She flew away and returned to the Little Mermaid's discarded apartment. A minute later, an eager Superwoman came to the street.

"You may as well put that glowing rock away." Superwoman smirked, "It won't do any good against me."

Batman returned the kryptonite to its pouch but pulled out a couple of batarangs from the one next to it and he threw them in a sweeping motion. Superwoman smiled as she used her lasso to swat them aside. She quit swinging it by throwing it around Batman's wrist. She jerked hard and pulled him in.

She landed a punch in his gut. As he was trying to gather enough air to stay conscious, she threw a right cross that laid him out. He wasn't out cold but he was close.

He was dimly aware of Galatea joining Superwoman on the curb. She hefted Ulla's Mini Cooper into the air and took flight while carrying it. A duffel was draped across a shoulder and her body so that the bag was resting on the opposite hip. Superwoman put on two bags and then leapt into the air.

The pair flew above the complex and activated a boom tube as they went. They flew into it and it disappeared taking them along with it. Batman rose and caught his breath. Gawkers had come to witness Batman getting beaten. Now they looked embarrassed as he fired off his grapple gun and left the scene.

It took several minutes to traverse the multiple rooftops that separated him from the Batmobile. Once he was ensconced within its cockpit he replayed the taped transmissions from the bugs in the Little Mermaid's apartment. Listening to it he distinctly heard the name or place "Dustin."

It was likely that this Dustin was where Dick was being held as well. If it were, that would mean he wasn't in Bailya and could be rescued by the League. It was a slim hope but one worth checking out and fostering.


	4. Chapter 4

Justice League Cardinal Sin 27

Barbara and Kara were waiting in the Bat Cave when Batman drove in. He stiffly got out of the car, "Barbara, it's good that you're here. Dick's been kidnapped by the Legion of Doom."

Barbara was horrified, "Do they know…?"

"Remember, Dick doesn't wear his costume or carry any Nightwing paraphernalia when he's a civilian." Batman reassured her, "They took him from Ulla Paske's apartment."

"Ulla?" Barbara asked, "The girl he's been seeing?"

"She's actually a Global Guardian called the Little Mermaid." Batman informed them.

"Little Mermaid like in Ariel?" Kara quipped.

"This isn't Disney." Batman said irritably, "This is reality."

"Sorry." Kara took a step back.

"Waitaminute!" Barbara shot back, "You sound like you've known about this for a while."

"I confirmed her identity this afternoon when Dick brought her to the manor." Batman replied, "I warned him then but he refused to believe me."

"Let me guess," Barbara interjected, "You said something like, "Ulla bad. Don't see her anymore.'"

"Essentially." Batman admitted with nary a flinch.

"No wonder he saw her anyway." Kara snickered, "Your approach sucks."

"This hardly the time or place for that argument." Batman countered, "I need to look up somewhere named Dustin."

"Why Dustin?" Barbara was confused, "Don't they have him in Bailya?"

"Not according to Galatea." Bruce pulled the flash drive stick out of his belt and put it into the computer. After receiving the right prompt, it dutifully played the .wav file. The place name "Dustin" could be plainly heard.

"I'll start a search." Barbara said. She ran it through Google, Google Maps, MapQuest, Bing, and Yahoo. While the search was running, she turned to Batman, "Bruce, did you know about Selina Kyle becoming a government agent?"

He was silent. She grew insistent, "Mr. Wayne, you are Batman and Batman is you. Answer me."

He remained silent. She shook her head, "Really. Sometimes it's like dealing with a child. _Batman_, did you know about Selina?"

"Yes." He tersely answered.

"And you weren't going to tell me about it?" she irritably inquired.

"I would if she became an issue." He stiffly replied, "She isn't an issue, either professionally or personally. You didn't need to know."

"Why isn't she an issue 'professionally'?" Barbara grated.

"Because you aren't Batgirl anymore." He declared.

"And who decided that?" she demanded to know.

"I did." Was his simple answer.

"And what about our marriage?" she dismally asked, "Have you decided about that? Is Selina an issue there?"

"No, she isn't an issue. Our marriage is sacrosanct. However, the decision on whether or not we stay married is yours." He explained.

Barbara gave a bitter little laugh, "Great Bruce. That's when you're supposed to profess your desire to do anything to make it work. Obviously you don't have that kind of desire."

He remained silent until he said, "Your search results have been in for several minutes now."

Barbara exchanged an agonized glance with Kara. Kara wished she could trade in all of her powers to ease Barbara's pain. She didn't feel so "super" right now. In fact, she realized that she was helpless.

A few minutes later, L-Ron conferred with the Bat couple. Batman requested a tasking change for a League SkyEye satellite. The GL's had cleared away all of the debris from the Watchtower's destruction months ago. Now the Watchtower was being rebuilt.

Added to the GL's assignment had been the job of clearing away Earth's orbital space junk. Of course, it hadn't taken the individual nations long to start littering the skies again. Satellites had to be replaced in order to restore worldwide communications. Such efforts dirtied near space. Sadly, it seemed as though humanity expected the GL Corps to clean up its every mess.

The League had also launched a network of satellites. The SkyEye network was an interlaced pattern of spy satellites. With them the League could observe virtually any spot on the globe. However, there were coverage gaps and since it was likely that the Legion knew of them they'd undoubtedly capitalized upon them.

One of the suspect Dustins, there were five in all, fell between the cracks. It was a ghost town in the Nevada desert. It was an ideal place to set up a base of operations if one wanted to go undisturbed. It was Batman's hunch that the Legion could be found here. They'd know soon enough.

The following morning in Dustin, Dick Grayson's wrist were placed in a pair of manacles. Luthor was very careful to explain, "These are gravity shackles. They're inert until activated. You don't want them activated."

Now Dick's guards consisted of Firefly and Atomic Skull. As they passed out into the police station's lobby the Bronze Tiger and Blockbuster could be seen. The Little Mermaid was there as well.

She threw her arms around Dick and whispered, "My car's outside. The keys are in it."

She then stepped away. She knew Dick was a former acrobat and gymnast. She also knew he currently was a practitioner of the martial arts. Her only hope was that this would be enough.

"Wait. I have to tie my shoe." Dick said to Luthor. The procession stopped. Rather than tie his shoe Dick placed a backspin kick into Luthor's forehead.

Dick then drove a knee into Firefly's gut. He slammed the manacles down on the arsonist's helmeted head. Firefly was down.

He swung his wrists into Atomic Skull's face. He repetitively batted the Skull around until the Legionnaire dropped to his knees. Now Bronze Tiger leapt into the fray. Batman had warned Dick about the Bronze Tiger. He was a formidable martial artist on par with Batman himself and Wildcat.

The Tiger pressed forward and Dick started giving ground. Meanwhile Blockbuster had started closing in. Just then, Atomic Skull was leveling an outstretched hand in Dick's direction.

Dick somersaulted behind Blockbuster. Atomic Skull unleashed an energy blast. Dick leapt away and the blast caught Blockbuster. The walking mound of muscle fell forward into the Bronze Tiger. The way outside was clear!

Dick sprinted forward. At the same time, Luthor had reached into his utility belt and retrieved the gravity cuffs' control. He activated them and suddenly 19_g_'s pressed down upon Dick's wrists. His wrists and hands slammed into the floor. The rest of him jerked to a halt.

Luthor cruelly chuckled as he regained his feet. Atomic Skull, Bronze Tiger, and Blockbuster also rose. Firefly stayed down.

"Little Mermaid, you'll attend to Firefly." Luthor ordered and then added in a threatening tone, "Won't you?"

Atomic Skull took one of Dick's arms, Blockbuster the other. Luthor deactivated the cuffs and they lifted Grayson back onto his feet. Luthor coldly appraised him, "Tiger."

The Bronze Tiger kicked Dick in the head and then squarely punched him the gut a few times. Dick went limp. Luthor took the lead and proceeded as the two musclemen dragged Dick along. Bronze Tiger turned to the Little Mermaid, "I admire you for your efforts but don't do it again. Next time I'll have to _chastise_ you."

"Trust me, I've got it." Little Mermaid replied, "Now can you help me get him on his back?"

Bronze Tiger unstrapped Firefly's jet pack and wings. Next the Mermaid rolled him over and got his helmet off. She examined his injuries.

"He looks fine but he could have a concussion." She pronounced, "Open the first aid kit and get out some smelling salts."

He did so and she revived Firefly. He looked around, "What happened?"

"Grayson happened." Bronze Tiger answered, "Now we're getting you to the clinic so the Ultra-Humanite can get a look at you."

"Sounds good to me." Firefly groaned, "My head's killing me."

Ulla started to wander off and Bronze Tiger called after her, "Here you go, Mermaid. Luthor wanted you to care for him. I'm going to the command post in case of any further _incidents_."

The Little Mermaid swore in Danish to herself. She complied though. She hadn't been able to help Dick yet.

Yesterday Luthor had threatened to kill him. Today Dick was just simply outmaneuvered. To tell the truth, he'd done better than Ulla could've ever hoped for. She wasn't even certain that she knew where he could've driven to if he'd managed to get free.

Of course that didn't even factor in the Reverse Flash, Galatea, or Superwoman. Added to that was the ability of the Legionnaires to boom tube to a location further down the road. From there they could set an ambush.

It had been a foolish hope she realized as she steadied Firefly on their way to the doctor's offices. Dustin had been too small in the 1960's for a hospital so the clinic was the closest thing to an infirmary as the Legion could manage. Of course, Luthor and the Humanite were the closest thing to doctors as they had so life wasn't that grand.

A team had been dispatched to Las Vegas to acquire a doctor. They'd been gone for nearly forty-eight hours now with no word. Ulla knew that Grodd was assembling a team to retrieve their erstwhile compatriots. She wanted on that team.

She might find a spare moment to get a message out to the Justice League. She hated to betray her fellow Global Guardians but Dick's life was at stake. She found that she cared more for him than she'd been willing to admit before this crisis.

She cursed the day she'd ever put on her Little Mermaid uniform. Her civilian clothes that she was now wearing felt more comfortable to her than her formerly cherished costume. She knew that change had occurred over the last four months. For the first time she wanted an average life.

Although, she knew her life in Gotham had been far from average. Between her LexCorp grants and her own illicitly gained millions, accounting for her shares in the Legions plundering of Gotham City, she'd lived a life of ease. It was a far cry from life with her parents.

Her father had been comfortable but very far from wealthy. Her mother brought in relics and treasures from sunken ships in the Baltic and in fact had created her own salvage company to justify her finds. Ulla had assisted her at sea from a very young age.

She'd also helped her father with the lighthouse operations. He'd taught her the basic maintenance of the equipment. That independence had extended to automobiles and sea craft. She'd admired Dick's motorcycle on more than one occasion and had idly wondered if he'd let her take it apart.

She forlornly had to admit to herself that Dick wasn't likely to ever let her near him again. She found the thought unbearably depressing. Except for her intention to kidnap him, she'd been open with him and she'd found a kindred spirit in him.

She knew if she quit the Legion of Doom that she could prove herself to him. But…she couldn't quit. Belonging just made so much sense. Only, she couldn't figure out why.

Her own reasons for joining were a mystery to her. Why couldn't she remember? They must've been important to make her ally herself with the very people she'd been hunting down a year earlier. The more she thought about it the more disturbed she became. That and her head began to feel like Firefly's.

She got Firefly into the waiting room and then wandered about the exam rooms trying to find the Humanite. She found him in the back stitching up Killer Croc's forehead. The Humanite was lecturing him.

"I told you not to antagonize Big Sir." He said, "And the fastest way to antagonize him is to try to hurt Major Disaster."

"But he was cheatin' at cards." Croc protested.

"No, from what Captain Cold and the others said, you were losing at cards. There's a difference." The Ultra-Humanite stressed. He finished tending to the wound and pointed a long finger into Croc's face, "Don't do it again."

"All right." Croc sullenly agreed.

As Croc passed by Ulla cleared her throat. The Humanite turned, "Ah, Ulla! Another headache?"

"Yes, but that's not the only reason why I'm here. Firefly's been injured. He needs looking after." She explained.

The Humanite sighed, "Very well. Bring him back here. I want you to stay around though."

Ulla started to protest but the Humanite cut her off, "You've been having a rash of severe headaches ever since you came back last night. I'd like to know why."

"Okay." She relented, "Do you want me to wait in the lobby?"

"No." he chuckled, "You can help me in here."

It only took a few minutes to determine that, although Firefly had taken a nasty blow to the head, he wasn't concussed. Firefly left to retrieve the rest of his gear in order to go back to his assigned quarters and lie down for a while. Now it was Ulla's turn.

When the Humanite shined his light into her eyes and they stayed dilated he knew the problem. It was a side effect of the conditioning. Every time she ran into the conditioning's walls and tried to break free her head developed a splitting headache and her eyes dilated.

She was the only Guardian having these problems so far and even she hadn't reported them until Dick Grayson had been brought to Dustin. He suspected that her feelings for Grayson ran deeper than she was willing to admit to Luthor or himself. Perhaps if enlisted some of her fellow Guardians. Godiva and Owlwoman perhaps?

At the Hall of Justice J'onn studied the satellite imagery taken of Dustin, Nevada; "I agree. Something's suspicious here. All official records say this town is abandoned yet there is power, lights, heating, and apparently running water. I want the Vigilante, Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, and Samurai to investigate this town today."

"Yes, Your Martianness." L-Ron happily replied, "It will be done."

"You might want to give Vigilante an hour." Oberon suggested, "It's only 6:00 a.m. there. He's probably getting ready for the day right now."

"You got it. I'll bug the others though." L-Ron said obligingly.

"I'll alert Blackhawk that he's got an early morning flight to Nevada to prepare for." Oberon said and went off to grab another cup of coffee on his way to the hangars.


	5. Chapter 5

Justice League Cardinal Sin 33

Greg Saunders strapped on his dual holsters. Next came his kerchief and his hat. The Vigilante was born again!

Vigilante had called his record producer and told her to ward off the band and the technicians from his home studio. His producer, one Tanya Vinks, was one of the few civilians entrusted with his identity so she understood. She promised to square things with his label.

He went out to the garage and opened up the "secret" tool shed. Inside were his Jeep Wrangler and his beloved motorcycle. He climbed inside the jeep and fired her up.

The jeep had been modified with a high performance engine. She could run her paces beside one of the Question's muscle cars. Unlike the cars, however, the jeep would roll over on high speed, hairpin turns. But where the Question was limited to paved roads, Vigilante could go anywhere!

Blackhawk was landing the Javelin in nearby Lumley Field. The small airport frequently landed and catered to executive jets so the STAR Labs shuttle would have no problems, especially since it could come in VTOL. There, both Vigilante and his jeep would board the shuttle.

Whereas Vigilante had named his motorcycle "Tracker", he'd named the jeep "MaryBeth." He was awfully particular on how people treated his vehicles. He knew that the trio that would ride with him today would treat MaryBeth with respect.

The Javelin was already waiting for him when he arrived at the airfield. The rear cargo ramp was down and waiting. Black Vulcan, Samurai, and Apache Chief were out on the ground waiting to assist Vigilante with backing MaryBeth into the shuttle.

Samurai guided the jeep while Black Vulcan and Apache Chief stood to either side to make certain Mary Beth safely made it to the cargo pallet. The loading went smoothly. Black Vulcan and Apache Chief locked the jeep into place and the quartet went into the passenger lounge.

Vigilante went up to the cockpit and sat down next to Blackhawk, "Got a drop pick out, pardner?"

Blackhawk smirked. Knowing Vigilante's true identity he also knew that Greg Saunders's aficionado for Old Western slang made him a hit with the country music crowd. On the other hand it also made him one of the League's more colorful characters.

Blackhawk pulled out an iPad. He tapped a couple of icons and a map appeared. He touched the screen once again and a city was highlighted. He handed the tablet computer over to Vigilante.

"There you go. Dry River Gulch is the closest thing to Dustin with a dirt field for a landing strip. There's a flyspeck of a town nearby. Mainly just gas and water for passersby on the highway. It's forty miles from the turn off to Dustin. From there it's another twenty miles from the turn-off to the town. I suggest you get gas at the flyspeck."

"Ah got cans that we can fill as well." Vigilante revealed, "The problem with MaryBeth is that she can go like a bat outta hell but she guzzles gas like a camel does water."

Blackhawk grinned, "I take it 'MaryBeth' is your jeep?"

"Yup." Vigilante replied.

Blackhawk patted the shuttle's steering yoke, "Meet 'Sawbones.'"

"Howdy. Pleased t'meet ya." Vigilante tipped his hat towards the shuttle's controls, "Mind if ah borrow this to show the fellas? It's a lot easier to explain with a map."

"Just remember to bring it back." Blackhawk cautioned, "I'd hate for Waller to jump our butts."

Vigilante knew Waller referred to Amanda Waller. The UN had moved Waller from being their liaison with the League to being its administrative chief. In many ways Waller wielded more power than J'onn Jonzz, the team's nominal leader. Fortunately for all involved Waller hadn't flexed her muscles…yet.

Apparently the UN wasn't concerned with Waller's continued involvement with the US Intelligence community and the Suicide Squad. Both Waller and General Wade Eiling, the League's liaison with the UN Security Council, maintained ties with the Squad with no repercussions from the UN. In fact, the Security Council saw this as proof of their qualifications for their League positions.

Sue Dibney, wife of Ralph Dibney the Elongated Man, was the League's liaison with the UN's General Assembly and to the Secretary-General. Sue had managed the Unimen for Max Lord. She hadn't been aware of Lord's CADMUS connections at that time. When she learned of them, she resigned from her post at Lord Enterprises.

Max Lord was now one of the financiers of the League. The UN's Justice League budget came from contributions made by individuals as well as sovereign nations. Lord ranked amongst Wayne Enterprises, Ferris Aeronautics, the Big Oil companies, STAR Labs, Sony, General Electric, Time Warner, a number of Russian investors, as well as a cadre of international elites. Although, individual international support had been wavering lately.

Of course, international public opinion polls had sharply turned against the League. The Chinese were ambivalent as always. Southeast Asia and the Asian islands had turned against the League. Islamic countries were sharply opposed to the League. Africa and South America were a mixed bag.

The Western nations, Japan, Australia, New Zealand, Mexico, and, surprisingly enough, Russia unequivocally supported the League. Every nation but the US desired more representation in the League. Sadly, most of those nation's native heroes refused membership. In fact, many of their heroes had been Global Guardians and that hadn't turned out so well.

Considering all of these factors it was easy for Vigilante to promise to return the device and mean it. He was wealthy enough he could buy his own at his leisure. He showed the other JLers the data Blackhawk had bestowed upon him.

"It seems we must travel a distance away from help." Apache Chief observed.

"So much the better for the Legion of Doom." Samurai surmised, "This would make it a perfect place to hide."

"Yeah, but remember, there are four other Dustins in the States alone." Black Vulcan cautioned, "Other JLers are checking those out right now."

The JLers included the Ray, Aztek, Hawkman, Mary Marvel, Supergirl, Booster Gold, the Flash, Hourman, Obsidian, Commander Steel, Hawk and Dove. Three JLers per city. Between them all, there was enough coverage to root out any potential trouble and enough power to deal with it once it was found.

In Metropolis, Clark Kent and Jim Olsen were slinking through a warehouse while tracking down Intergang's latest HQ. As they started down a new aisle of crates they heard voices. They got close enough to hear clearly while allowing Jim's flashless low-light camera to operate. Jim started snapping pictures while Clark activated his audio recorder.

Intergang's hierarchy was apparently meeting with representatives of an international cartel known as HIVE. They were about to make introductions when a voice called out to them from above the reporters' position, "I wouldn't do that just yet. We've got a rodent problem."

A costumed figure somersaulted to the floor from atop the crates. His clothes were orange and navy blue. He wore a holster, bandolier, a sword across his back, numerous edged weapons and he carried a staff. The most noticeable thing though was the mask. It was divided into both colors and only had an eyehole on the left side.

Although Clark had never met him, in either persona, he knew who this was; "Deathstroke the Terminator."

"Really?" Jim was excited. Deathstroke was a legend. A veritable will o' the wisp. He was a meta-human mercenary with the skills and reflexes to go head to head with most of the League despite his strength just being above Olympic level. You didn't find Deathstroke. He found you.

Deathstroke chuckled, "I'm pleased that you recognize me, Mr. Kent. You don't know it but we've actually met."

"I think I'd recognize a one-eyed man." Clark retorted.

"Ah yes, but do I always have only one eye?" Deathstroke taunted.

"A glass eye." Clark suddenly realized.

"Yes." Deathstroke said approvingly, "You can be taught. Now here's another lesson: leave HIVE alone."

Deathstroke aimed his staff at Clark and it fired an energy blast into his chest. He flew backwards and landed on the ground with his shirt in tatters. Fortunately, although he wasn't hurt, he hadn't worn his Superman costume underneath his clothes so his identity was safe. Now he just had to figure out a way of changing into his super togs to deal with Deathstroke.

Suddenly there was the sound of tearing metal at the warehouse's main entrance. This was followed by gunfire and a rapid clanging sound. Thugs at the front could be heard crying out and there was silence.

Wonder Woman came flying overhead. Deathstroke fired with his staff but Wonder Woman deflected the discharges with her bracelets. She landed in front of the mercenary and snatched the staff out of his hands and snapped it in two.

"Very good Princess but I'm far from finished." Deathstroke said as he snapped a punch. He and Wonder Woman exchanged blows while Jim checked on Clark.

Clark stirred and Jim gently shook his shoulder, "Clark! Are you okay?"

Clark gingerly sat up, "I'm fine Jim. What's going on?"

"Wonder Woman showed up." Jim said with excitement, "She and Deathstroke are going at it. Unfortunately, Intergang and HIVE are gone."

"Really?" Clark asked. Secretly he used his X-Ray vision to scour the area. Like Jim said, they were gone.

Deathstroke caught one of Wonder Woman's punches and threw her into a stack of crates. They came down atop her and she lay still. Next, he threw a flash bomb that blinded Clark and Jim. Clark recovered first and he rushed to Wonder Woman's side.

"Wonder Woman!" he cried out.

Her eyes fluttered open and she came awake, "Get back."

She got to her feet, lifting all of the debris that had buried her. Once she was free, she began to dust herself off, "Ugh. Fighting is always so filthy."

Seeing that Jim was still seeing huge spots, Clark leaned into Diana's ear and whispered; "You have a key to my apartment. Why don't you go there and get showered and changed? I'll be along shortly to get a new shirt and jacket."

"Sounds good." She quickly kissed him on the cheek and then flew off.

Clark went to Jim, "Are you all right? Can you see yet?"

"Clark?" Jim squinted and then blinked a few time. Next he tried rubbing his eyes, "Sorry Clark, you're just a blur hanging out between a buncha spots."

"Let me find a phone and then I can call the police and the EMT's." Clark suggested, "Just stay right here."

"Where'm I going?" Jim muttered.

Later, at Clark's apartment, Diana leapt into his arms as he walked in. Her embrace was born of concern, "Deathstroke didn't hurt you did he?"

He smiled at Diana, "No. It hurt but there was no lasting harm."

He firmly kissed her. This aroused both of them and they grew more fervent. Finally Clark broke it off and he moved away from Diana.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"If I don't stop now I won't stop." He said with a shaky voice.

"And?" she was perturbed.

"You know what that'll cost you." Clark reminded her, "I don't want you to throw all of that away until you're sure. The way I'll be sure is if you marry me."

"So," she said coyly, "are you asking me?"

"No." Clark replied, "We've had four very wonderful _and_ turbulent months but that's still way too fast for me. Let's just keep things slow and see what happens."

Diana laughed, "You sound like my mother."

"You're mother is very wise." Clark grinned.

"That's what she said about you." Diana said wryly, "Frankly, I think this mutual admiration society is a plot engineered against me."

Clark's grin blossomed into a smile, "At least we're making you think."

Diana sighed and then grew serious, "Thank you."

"For what?" Clark asked.

"For respecting me enough to make me realize that my actions have consequences." She answered.

"You know it already." Clark assured her, "Sometimes you just need a reminder."

"And by the way," Diana smirked, "the only thing I would lose would be my immortality. I was brought to life by the gods to be their champion. My other gifts are inbred into me. I wouldn't be alive without them."

"Still," Clark grew serious as well, "living forever is hard to give up."

"It would be worth it for the right person." She opined.

"Then be certain I'm that right person before you give anything up." Clark urged.

"Yes, Mother." Diana sketched a sloppy salute.

Clark caught her by the waist and drew her in for another kiss. She returned it with equal vigor. Afterwards Clark smiled, "I have to drop by the Planet to file a story. Afterwards we can go to the beach."

"In winter?" Diana asked.

"Did I say in the States?" he grinned.

She reciprocated his smile, "Let me go with you to the Planet."

"Sure." He held out his arm, "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Justice League Cardinal Sin 41

At Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas, Plastique, Captain Boomerang, and Volcana were sitting at the craps table. Boomerang was the shooter. So far, he'd brought in a considerable sum. He'd more than tripled his $250,000.00 stake. With this next shot he expected to break a million.

The dice had already been inspected to see if they were loaded or imbalanced in some way. Little did they realize that they were simply dealing with a man that knew how to throw things. Volcana and Plastique served as eye candy to distract people from Boomerang's throwing technique. It was good to maintain a monopoly on that.

The trio had hit Vegas yesterday to collect one Dr. Ramjin Singh. They'd hit the casinos instead. They'd broken over 1.5 million yesterday at the Luxor. They hadn't decided where'd they'd go tomorrow.

The very first thing that they'd done was buy civilian clothes. There was no sense on giving their identities away after all. They'd be accused of cheating even though they weren't.

The split was sixty/twenty/twenty. They'd each divvied up a corresponding piece of the stake. Volcana and Plastique were largely bored but they were making free money. The only thing keeping them in the game, besides the money, was the chance to twist, tease, and tantalize the hopeless morons that gathered around their table.

Atop the Las Vegas Hilton a boom tube appeared. Out walked Two Face, the Penguin, the Little Mermaid, Jack O'Lantern, and Owlwoman. They entered the hotel and began looking for the rooms secured by their fellow Legionnaires.

The Hilton, having lost Star Trek the Experience, was searching for a new theme attraction to draw people in. The Penguin had brought plans and architectural drawings of the facility to encapsulate a smaller scale replica of his Iceberg Lounge back in Gotham. A few hundred of Vegas' shadier elements had already pledged to frequent such a social hot spot.

The Penguin didn't expect an immediate reply but he did expect the hotel's marketing director to bump the idea up to the next level. Having Two Face there would help expedite matters along. People took one look at his mangled visage and were too afraid to cross him.

Later, Owlwoman's tracking skills brought them to the appropriate rooms. The Little Mermaid gave the door of one of them a little super strength nudge. It was easy to see that this particular suite belonged to Captain Boomerang. Additionally, brochures of the various major resorts and casinos were scattered across a table.

"Why don'cha be checkin' on whether or not the ladies have access t'this room?" Jack asked the Little Mermaid.

She went over to the door separating the suites and turned the handle. The door came open, "I'd say they've come in."

Owlwoman turned to the Mermaid, "Ulla, check on whether or not Plastique and Volcana are in costume or not."

"Sure thing, Wenonah." Little Mermaid said brightly.

Wenonah Littlebird, more commonly known as Owlwoman, turned to Jack after she checked Boomerang's closet; "Well, they're gone and Boomerang, at least, isn't wearing his costume."

Jack, sometimes known as Daniel Cormac, shook his head; "That means that they're not plannin' a heist. But why else would they be hangin' out on the Strip?"

"Maybe to try their luck at games of chance?" the Penguin suggested as the Little Mermaid popped back into the suite.

"They're either naked or they bought spare clothes." She announced, "Even the civvies they arrived in are packed away."

"D'ya think y'can figure out where they went?" Jack asked Owlwoman. He'd come to rely on the woman he loved's tracking instincts with his life.

She looked at the pamphlets and brochures scattered across the table. Finally she pointed at the Caesar's flyer, "There."

"Let's go then." Jack said, "Penguin, I believe y've gotta date with the management. Afterwards you an' Face gotta appointment to see a doctor."

"We know our business, Jack." Two Face replied, "Just find those cretins and drag them back to Luthor's good graces."

"Y'got it." Jack said as the three Global Guardians stepped out on the balcony and flew away.

"It is sad that the penguin is a flightless bird." Oswald Cobblepot complained.

"At least you didn't call yourself the Ostrich." Two Face countered.

"Too true, my good man." The Penguin chuckled, "Come along then. Do your best to glower."

"Don't worry." Two Face assured him, "I'm not a happy person."

_Or happy people in your particular case, _The Penguin duly thought.

In Dustin the Legion employed fusion batteries instead of tapping into the closest power lines. The batteries were charged off of the fusion reactor found in the Dome and temporarily sustained the reaction but it eventually dwindled. The batteries could only be recharged at the source.

The advantage to this system was that they produced a negative impact on the power grid which could be traced back to them. Even the water supply was local and the pumps were powered by the batteries. All of this was designed to minimize their presence.

US and foreign surveillance satellites passed by overhead but none of the Justice League SkyEye network's components did. The League could access the data from the individual governments if said governments agreed to share. Fortunately, the Legion's publicity campaign and grass roots networks were beginning to erode the public's trust in the League.

The Legion had attacked several high profile targets lately. The objective was only partially financial. The greater part of the mission was to cause the "heroes" to rack up a huge tally in reparations and repair work. Even with the UN's deep pockets concerning the League, they would swiftly run out of money at this rate.

It was a plan that had been a year in the making so far. Inside sources quoted the official figures that the League had almost expended their entire annual budget over the last year. Tensions were high and financiers were disappearing. It was only a matter of time before a fiscal crisis ensued. Where would the UN place the League then?

Luthor doubted that the League's pedestal would survive long after the budget crunch hit. It was ironic that the Legion cared more about preventing property damage or harming the infrastructure than the League seemed to. The Legionnaires saw such things as vital commodities to be exploited later. The League, with its single-minded obsession of stopping the Legion didn't care what got in the way.

They still cared about the who and the whom. Human casualties still mattered to the "superheroes." It was the Legion's number one priority to get the League to kill a civilian through direct action or neglect.

Luthor had selected his chief candidate. Mary Marvel had cost him his hand and several broken bones. She'd nearly cost Grodd his life and had broken the Riddler's fingers during the course of an interrogation. The young woman was extremely powerful, even more reckless, and had a capacity for ruthlessness and cruelty that matched any Legionnaire.

It was little wonder why Black Adam actively pursued her to be his ally. It was more than a case of rubbing Shazam's nose in it. The girl was a natural for Adam's brand of extremism.

But all of the Legion's current plans started with Dick Grayson. Dick had been brought to the command post, set up in Dustin's city hall, and placed before a computer. Luthor leaned over him.

"Now, Mr. Grayson. If you please?" Luthor half requested, half threatened.

The computer was already logged onto the Internet. Dick navigated to the principle Wayne Enterprises external network access site. It was designed for telecommuters and travelling reps. He quickly logged in and stepped away from the computer.

"It's all yours." Dick said sourly.

Luthor sat and down and began to surf. He greedily drank in every page until he ran into a wall. He began to grow frustrated. Finally he leapt out of the chair and pointed a finger at Dick's nose, "What kind of trick is this?"

"I logged you on. That's what you wanted." Dick snapped, "I told you I didn't have the kind of access that you want. I can only look at an overview of the company and how it affects my trust fund. That's it. Period."

Luthor stuffed his anger back into the deep well where it had erupted from. Finally he smiled a bitter smile, "It does seem that we need someone else."

"So I'm free to go?" Dick asked.

"No." Luthor replied, "I need you for leverage. We may still get Wayne himself."

Dick tried to throw a punch but the Atomic Skull caught his arm before he could land it. Luthor laughed appreciatively, "I can empathize. If I were in your shoes I'd not only be planning my escape but also how to kill my captors."

"And there's the difference between us." Dick snorted, "I may not like you but I don't want you dead."

"Too bad." Luthor shrugged, "If you did I might've offered you place with the Legion."

"You're insane." Dick opined.

Luthor grinned, "True genius often is." He turned to the other Legionnaires, "Take him back to his cell."

After they'd left Luthor went on to find Grodd. It was time to assemble another extraction team. Lucius Fox would be their primary target but Bruce Wayne himself would do. He would do nicely indeed.

On the Vegas Strip people stopped and pointed to the skies as Jack O'Lantern, Owlwoman, and the Little Mermaid flew overhead. Of the three Guardians, only Owlwoman had been here before. She and a few friends had left the Cherokee reservation in Oklahoma and come to Vegas for a weekend after they'd turned 21.

To be honest, she didn't remember most of the weekend. The drive there had been full of anticipation. The drive back had been one of recovery. Hangovers, nausea, and cash deprived wallets abounded. Yet she still remembered it as a good experience.

"There it is." Owlwoman pointed up ahead.

"Jaysus," Jack exclaimed, 'ya can't miss that fuggin' thing, can ya?"

"Everything here is so big." The Mermaid said as they came to a landing. Valets gave them room as they entered the casino. Security officers approached the trio, "What is your business here?"

"We're lookin' fer someone." Jack retorted, "What're ya lookin' fer? Trouble?"

"Are you 21?" An officer demanded of the Little Mermaid, "Let's see some ID."

The Mermaid took hold of the woman's shirt and lifted her off of her feet, "I don't think so."

Up in the Security Office, watching from dozens of cameras; the Pit Boss summoned more guards and the police. The security officers scrambled and surrounded the trio. Jack lifted his lantern and blasted a wide swath through them. The rest of the officers faded into the background.

"They're over there." Owlwoman pointed. Jack couldn't make them out but her vision was infinitely better than his. Even Ulla had better vision than an average human. And as much as Jack hated to admit it, he was decidedly average. Without the lamp he'd just be another poor farmer in Ireland.

Jack floated up on top of a card table, "Attention, Ladies and Gents. We're here to deliver a message. Come back home. That's it and the interested parties know that we're talkin' ta them. Here's a personal message from me: don't make us come back. We're likely t'get a tad testy."

Jack hopped off of the table. The three Guardians went outside to find the street filled with police cars and armed cops.

"Aw, fer the luv o'…" Jack started to say.

He was interrupted a senior officer with a bullhorn, "Throw down your weapons, put your hands on top of your heads, and surrender."

"Ya've gotta be…" Jack started to mutter. Instead he turned to Owlwoman and the Little Mermaid, "On my signal, make a run fer it."

He started to step away and the Mermaid asked Owlwoman, "What's his signal?"

Owlwoman smiled indulgently, "Trust me, you'll know it. It'll be loud and fiery."

Jack lifted his lantern and the face of it began to glow. Energy burst out of its eyes and mouth. A cop car exploded, and then another, followed by a third. Police officers were scrambling, desperately seeking effective cover. Jack waved at the two other Global Guardians and the women took to the air and left.

The bullhorn reappeared, "Throw down your weapon NOW!"

Jack just stood there. The officer yelled, "Fire!"

Police officers emptied pistol magazines and shotgun chambers at Jack. His lantern caught all of the bullets and pellets in mid-air and dropped them to the ground in front of him. He fired off another couple of bolts of energy to distract them from reloading and then he followed Owlwoman and the Little Mermaid.

In the marketing Director's office at the Vegan Hilton, the Penguin was finishing up his pitch, "So as you yourself attest to, my Gotham Iceberg Lounge is the trendiest and most profitable theme attraction north of Atlantic City. Securing one for yourself is only natural."

"But how would you differentiate this one from the original?" the director asked. Penguin could tell she was intrigued but not yet sold on the idea. But the director's name was "Lark" and the Penguin took this to be a good sign.

"My original is based upon a pristine environment with wildlife to match." The Penguin began to explain, "Of course, you'd want to avoid some of the smells of live seals and fish for the sake of your broader audience stream. What I envision is an ocean liner's bow coming out of the wall running aground on an actual iceberg."

Lark smiled appreciatively, "Like the Titanic."

"Exactly," the Penguin was pleased that he'd effectively conveyed the idea, "but in order to avoid lawsuits and satisfy the wishes of my associate here…" he motioned towards a glowering Two Face, "the ocean liner's name would be the Janus and it would display a medallion depicting the two headed god on each side of the bow."

"I see." Lark said shrewdly, "All right gentlemen. I will be passing this along to the board and the investors. I think you may have met our needs."

The Penguin rose as she did. He took her hand and gently kissed it, "I do hope that we can work together."

She paged her assistant. He came in and escorted the Legionnaires out. Lark was left thinking, "Cobblepot may not be much to look at but he's certainly charismatic. And if I could get that charisma working for us…we could be rolling in money."

She knew this to be especially true since the Penguin and Two Face were going to finance the construction and operations costs themselves. The hotel wouldn't be out a dime. Instead they would have a clear revenue stream from the lease of the space.

"We can't lose." She said softly to herself.

Outside, Penguin and Two Face got into a taxi and gave Dr. Singh's address to the driver. They already knew the toughest part of their job was done. Singh would be trivial in comparison.

The drive there was short and pleasant. Penguin and Two Face strolled into his offices without stopping at the reception area. A staffer chased them down.

"You can't be back here." He declared.

Two Face pulled a pistol from his waistband and racked its slide to chamber a round, "Yes, we can."

The staffer ran away and the Penguin chuckled, "You have such a way with people."

"My coin would've decided his fate if he'd stayed." Two Face stated, "Luckily for him he took fate into his own hands."

Next they encountered the nursing staff. The terrified nurse took them to the examining room where Singh was meeting a patient. Then he left as rapidly as the staffer had.

"What are you doing here?" Singh demanded, "Wait outside."

"Are you Ramjin Singh?" Penguin asked, "The esteemed trauma specialist turned thoracic surgeon?"

"Yes, but…" Singh was confused.

"You're coming with us, Doctor." Two Face informed him, "Now the only question is whether or not you walk out of here on under your own power or not."

"What?" Singh was utterly baffled as Two Face flipped his coin.

Two Face looked to the Penguin, "Not."

The Penguin wore an evil grin as he aimed the tip of his umbrella at Singh. The taser dart found there struck the doctor and stunned him. Two Face stooped over and got Singh in a Fireman's Cradle. Then the two legionnaires strolled out of the office carrying Singh. Out on the street they activated a boom tube and disappeared into it even as the first police cruisers arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

Justice League Cardinal Sin 47

Boomerang, Plastique, and Volcana hurried away from the destructive carnage of the street scene in front of Caesar's Palace. When the streets had cleared somewhat near the Mirage and there was a loose taxi to be found, they flagged it down and got in. Getting off the strip they went east until they came to the convention center and then went north to the Hilton.

They hurried to their suites. Boomerang walked in to find the three Global Guardians sitting in his living room. The Little Mermaid held the duffel containing the money they'd won yesterday. Boomerang's clothes were already packed. The suitcase just had to be zipped up.

Sitting on top of the carry-on were his costume and weapons, "Oi! D'you expect me to play dress up just cus you showed up? Sorry, mates, it doesn't work that way."

Volcana and Plastique barged into the room. Volcana declared, "Someone grabbed the cash!"

Seeing the bag in the Little Mermaid's hands, she subsided somewhat; "Good little fishy. Now hand that bag over."

The Mermaid held the bag even tighter, "No."

"Look sister, do you want to be fried halibut or what?" Volcana asked.

"I'm not giving you this money." Ulla growled.

"Okay." Volcana shrugged, "You're fish sticks."

Volcana stretched forth her hand and flame flew from it towards the Little Mermaid. But it was suddenly diverted into Jack's lantern. Jack held it up higher and more and more flame began flowing from around Volcana to the lantern. Within seconds, Volcana dropped her arm and began to weave and sway. She flitted in and out of consciousness all the while growing paler and more drawn.

"Stop it!" Plastique said as she produced a bomblet, "I'll use it. I swear I will."

"What're ya gonna do?" Jack scoffed, "Save her by killin' her? I seriously doubt it."

Boomerang moved towards his boomerang laden bandolier. Owlwoman intercepted him even as her talons extended out of her fingertips. Her smile was wicked, "Care to try your luck?"

Jack released Volcana and she dropped to the ground. Plastique rushed to her side cradling her head in her lap, "She'll make you pay."

"She's gotta get through Luthor first. That's the only reason why I left her alive. I don't wanna take my chances with the boyo myself." Jack revealed, "Seriously though, it's a good object lesson. We're all Legionnaires for a reason. If we start turnin' on each other…then who needs the flippin' Justice League, eh?"

"So, what do you want?" Boomerang asked.

"We're taking the Luxor bag as our cut." Owlwoman explained.

"Cut for what?!" Plastique cried out.

"For comin' here an' draggin' yer sorry butts back ta base." Jack supplied the answer.

"Besides which, the cut from that bag makes an even $300,000.00 for each of us." Owlwoman explained.

Boomerang tried to do the math in his head but he kept coming out with a different figure, "How's that again?"

Owlwoman's smile was predatory, "That includes Penguin and Two Face's cuts. They bagged the doctor. Something you failed to do."

"Don't worry." The Little Mermaid had a nasty smile all her own, "I'm sure Luthor will only take the Legion's percentage out of your shares. We have to keep things operating after all."

"Now pack up." Jack snapped, "We're leavin'. All o' us."

At the flyspeck near Dry River Gulch, MaryBeth was getting gas and a drink. Black Vulcan approached Vigilante while the cowboy was putting water in the radiator. The electrical hero was curious, "Why did you drain the radiator just to fill it back up?"

"Clears the impurities." Vigilante explained as he drained the last jug of distilled water and hefted the gallon of antifreeze, "Y'see, MaryBeth can run like a race car but she heats up awfully fast. Giving her nice, clean water will keep her cooler for longer."

"And the antifreeze is because…?" Black Vulcan wondered, "After all we're in a desert."

"And we're chasin' a mean buncha fellas that include Mr. Freeze, Killer Frost, and Captain Cold." Vigilante explained, "The names should say it all."

"Yeah," Black Vulcan said ruefully, "don't mind the city boy."

"Ah try to make allowances." Vigilante joked.

"Thanks." Black Vulcan wryly remarked and then went into the mom and pop store sitting next to the gas station.

It was a picture out of yesteryear. That illusion was shattered when the gas attendant processed Vigilante's League debit card. He was chuckling to himself as he went outside and saw the three "super friends" exiting the store.

The locals didn't know who to stare at more. He knew his and Black Vulcan's masks were a problem. All of their costumes were definitely a problem. Odds were that Apache Chief and Samurai's outfits especially raised some eyebrows.

Vigilante fired up MaryBeth's engine and then they were on their way. They drove at 70 mph down the stretch of highway. Almost an hour later they came across the turn-off to Dustin. They followed that road for a while and then Vigilante stopped the jeep.

"Ah reckon we're about ten miles outta Dustin." He said, "Ah figure to go cross country to that hill over yonder. Samurai, I need a mild windstorm to cover MaryBeth's approach. If they see the dust she'll kick up…well, let's just say we'll have a bad day."

"You sound as though you know the Legion is here." Apache Chief observed.

"Let's just say ah assume that they're here." Vigilante shrugged, "Better safe than dead."

"Agreed." Samurai replied, "Here is your wind. Is it enough?"

The wind was strong enough to kick up dust without terribly obscuring their vision. Vigilante nodded, "Just about perfect. Throw in the occasional dust devil and it'll be great."

The occasional dust devil appeared around them and Vigilante let out a whoop, "Boy howdy pardner, that's perfection itself. Let's ride!"

Vigilante threw MaryBeth into 4-wheel drive and took off cross-country. Their speed varied depending on the terrain but took another 45 minutes to traverse the last ten miles. Atop the ridge, they were able to see the heart of the town. Now all they had to do was see who was living there.

Grodd had gathered the extraction team. Its membership consisted of the Riddler, Psycho Pirate, and Rag Doll. Luthor gave them their last minute instructions.

"Grab Lucius Fox, extract his password from him, and search Wayne Enterprises' files for the drilling equipment that we need. If they don't have it move on and return here. If they do manufacture it, get a list of customers that have purchased it. We'll gather what we need from them." Luthor plainly stated.

"Riddler," he added, "You're in command. Get what we need and get out."

The Riddler tipped his bowler, "Certainly."

Up on the hill overlooking Dustin, Apache Chief observed that, "The town is recessed into those foothills."

"Yeah," Black Vulcan agreed and then began to explain, "The town started as a mining camp in the 1880's. They mostly extracted gold in the beginning. Later on, they took what they could get. The dwindling sources of raw metals virtually shut the place down in the 1950's. It's rumored that they found a new strike of some new material in the `60's but by then everyone had moved out. One remaining family bought out everyone else's stakes in the `70's and they held onto it until ten years ago when they sold the land to Luthor. He's been sitting on it ever since."

"Until now." Samurai commented.

Vigilante whistled, "Now ah know what you were doin' with that iPad after our little conference."

Black Vulcan grinned, "I couldn't let you have all the fun."

The quartet was observing the town with Zeiss 12x45 power binoculars. The lenses had a triple coating of specialized materials designed to reduce glare and sharpen the image. It was also supposed to reduce the reflecting capability of the lenses. But in the end it did little good since MaryBeth's windshield reflected like a lighthouse mirror.

"Look!" Apache Chief interrupted, "Coming out of the city hall. It's Galatea."

Down in the town square, Galatea took a look around. It was her custom to sweep the horizon once every hour. After doing so with her X-Ray vision, she took flight and swept the horizon with her telescopic vision. It was then that she saw the JLers.

She activated her wrist comm, "JLers on the west ridge. I'm going after them now."

"I'm dispatching reinforcements." Grodd replied, "Be careful."

"Yeah, right. As if." Galatea muttered after closing the connection. Then she sped off towards the JLer quartet.

While the Legionnaires scrambled a boom tube opened in front of the clinic. Two Face and the Penguin emerged from it with Two Face carrying Singh. They proceeded inside where they were met by the Ultra-Humanite and Half Ape. The Humanite placed a bracelet on one of Sing's wrists. Afterwards he used smelling salts to wake Singh up.

He came awake with a start. Looking around he started to panic. Half Ape laughed, "Go ahead. Run."

Singh took a second to realize that the Legionnaires were going to let him go and he ran away. He got to the clinic's front door and when he touched it the bracelet he wore shocked him with 10,000 volts.

"Just a little deterrent, Doctor." The Ultra-Humanite explained, "Please take a seat."

Singh hesitated and Half Ape spoke up, "Dr. Singh, if you don't willingly take a seat, you'll be forced to take one."

After saying this, Half Ape's simian side began to utter and bellow. Singh flopped down into a chair while Half Ape spoke to his other half, "It's all right. He's complying."

"Gentlemen," the Humanite addressed Penguin and Two Face, "I believe it's the Trickster and Weather Wizard's turn in the cafeteria. See if they can bring some refreshments for the doctor and ourselves."

"Certainly." The Penguin readily agreed.

Two Face tossed his coin. Seeing the results he shook his head, "Not a chance."

"Have no fears gentlemen, I'm on it." The Penguin assured them as he left.

"What do you want from me?" Singh found his voice.

"You are a highly respected cardiac and thoracic surgeon. Before that you were a nearly legendary trauma surgeon and physician. Those kind of qualifications are useful to those of us in our rarified professions." The Humanite explained.

"But you could have gotten dozens of doctors with those qualifications in Vegas." Singh protested, "Why me?"

"Why indeed?" the Humanite chuckled and then he sobered up, "You have another singular skill for which you've trained for. As a trauma specialist you are highly trained in diagnosing and treating radiation sickness."

"Radiation…?" Singh breathed, "What are you people doing?"

"The townsfolk of this particular community were miners by trade. Sixty years ago they discovered high yield plutonium in the hills surrounding this area. They all left and now we're here to collect that vital commodity." The Humanite revealed, "Certain governments will pay a high price for it…particularly after we process it into weapons grade plutonium."

"You're insane!" Singh gasped.

"There is a reason why we're known as the 'Legion of Doom', Doctor." The Humanite chuckled, "After all, we aren't the Campfire Girls, are we?"

"Your choices are relatively simple." Half Ape took over, "You help us or we bury you out in the desert. What will it be?"


	8. Chapter 8

Justice League Cardinal Sin 54

Galatea swooped in and landed in front of the JLers. She grinned as she asked, "Care to try your luck?"

Black Vulcan unleashed a torrent of electricity even as Samurai shot a river of flame at her. The combination stunned her so Apache Chief moved in. He soundly punched her in the stomach. As she started to double over he fired off a left cross followed by a right.

Galatea staggered. Apache Chief pressed on. A left jab became another and then another. He finally laid her out with a massive right. She fell off the ridge and landed in the rocks below.

He looked down upon her with pity in his eyes, "I do not like hitting women."

"She is not a woman." Samurai consoled him, "She is a demon."

"I do not believe that." Apache Chief stated, "She is a servant of Coyote the Trickster but she is still a woman."

"Heads up people!" Vigilante called out, "We got incomin'!"

Spencer Hawk, the renegade interdimensional Green Lantern, carried Atom Smasher in a force bubble. Fighting Atom Smasher was a bitter experience since he was a former JLer. Of course, the consolation was that he was now a wanted fugitive. Committing murder tended to do that to people. Also included were Wonder Girl and Superwoman.

The Reverse Flash suddenly appeared. He decked Samurai and Black Vulcan in a whirling dervish. He stopped when he punched Apache Chief. There was a distinctive "crack" and he clutched his hand.

"You broke my hand!" Zoom exclaimed.

Apache Chief knocked him out with a left jab. Meanwhile, Samurai recovered enough to kick up a hurricane style wind and direct it at the Legionnaires. Black Vulcan added to the storm by unleashing streams of lightning.

Spencer Hawk, shielded by his power ring, broke free of the storm first. He lobbed Atom Smasher at Apache Chief. He was then assaulted by a hail storm of hyperkinetic rounds.

Vigilante fired one round after another. The highly energized "bullets" transformed into pure kinetic energy after being fired. That energy was also in the yellow spectrum.

That meant that Hawk was vulnerable to the rounds. The impurity in his ring that made it ineffective against yellow objects and energy worked against him. He was knocked out by the time the third round hit him.

Black Vulcan couldn't manage to strike the Amazons but Samurai intensified the storm and they were blown backwards. Unobstructed, it would take them five minutes or more to return. Samurai kept the storm blowing in order to double that time.

Atom Smasher charged Apache Chief like a raging bull. The Native American threw several jabs followed by a right. The Smasher shrugged this off and returned with several blows of his own.

He drove his knee into Apache Chief's stomach. He carried through with an elbow strike into Apache Chief's face. Next came an elbow to the JLer's shoulder blade.

Apache Chief shoved Atom Smasher backwards with all of his considerable strength. The Legionnaire stumbled as he unwillingly travelled away. Seeing Apache Chief stand upright ready to fight, Atom Smasher charged again. He threw a massive roundhouse.

Apache Chief lowered his molecular density so that Atom Smasher passed through him. As Atom Smasher came to a halt and spun on his heels, Apache Chief increased his density. He spun, throwing a backhand, and he caught Atom Smasher in the face. The Smasher lifted off of the ground and landed on his back several feet away.

As the Legionnaire scrambled to his feet Apache Chief rounded on him. A flurry of punches drove Atom Smasher off of the ridge. As with Galatea, Apache Chief knew the former JLer would survive only this time he didn't feel guilty. In fact, he felt awfully good about this encounter.

"C'mon!" Vigilante yelled from the jeep, "Get in!"

They all scrambled into MaryBeth's seats. Vigilante took off headed for the paved road leading into Dustin. Sitting in the front bucket seat beside Vigilante Apache Chief pulled out his signal device and tried to turn it on.

As the Legionnaires departed to intercept the JLers, Luthor launched a rocket into the air. Three miles into the atmosphere the warhead detonated. It unleashed a specialized EMP. It was tailored to JL signal devices and comm gear. With a range of 100 miles that meant the Javelin shuttle 40 miles away would also be affected. Legion equipment was immune so their communications would function.

Luthor paged Galatea.

The Argoan got up off of her knees, "Yes?"

"I need you to find a League Javelin shuttle. Neutralize it and bring the pilot back here."

"Got it." Galatea acknowledged.

"Good soldier." Luthor said before signing off.

The words brought a pang of regret to Galatea's heart. Two months ago she'd visited her "father." Professor Hamilton had been surprised to see her. He'd even been delighted…to a point. Galatea could see the fear in his eyes. That fear had never been there before.

Hamilton had tried to convince Galatea to leave the Legion and turn herself in. He promised to visit her every week. Even more if they placed her in Stryker's Island.

She knew he meant it. He'd even do it. She'd checked the visitor's logs at Stryker's. The day she broke out he'd come to see her.

It broke her heart to see him afraid of her. It devastated her that he disapproved of her life decisions. After all her choices were just an extension of what he'd taught her over the course of her unnaturally short life. That was the bitter irony of it all.

She checked on Atom Smasher. Rousing him she discovered that he was fine. He was just angry at himself for being taken by surprise by Apache Chief.

Galatea knew that shame. She'd underestimated the so-called "Super Friends." She'd discounted them as a threat. She should have realized that Vigilante was the only null factor of their little group. It wasn't something she would soon forget.

Looking around, she saw that Wonder Girl and Superwoman were making headway in their pursuit of the JLers. They'd climbed above the storm and were closing the gap between themselves and the jeep. Galatea wished them luck.

The clone leapt straight up. Her gravity defying powers let her climb above the localized wind storm. Once she was a few miles up she began to sweep the surrounding area for a JL shuttle. It only took her five minutes to find it.

MaryBeth skidded onto pavement. She came to a halt so Vigilante could disengage the 4-wheel drive. He then floored it and the jeep leapt forward and roared as he hammered the gears.

"Any sign of `em?" he called back over his shoulder.

"Nope." Black Vulcan yelled over the road noise, "Maybe they gave up."

"Not them." Apache Chief called back, "They will follow us into the pits of darkness."

"Maybe they went somewhere we ain't lookin'." Vigilante suggested.

"The only place we haven't looked is straight up." Black Vulcan looked up in time to see Superwoman swoop down. She punched Samurai. Only his seat belt kept him from flying out of the jeep.

Black Vulcan released a stream of electricity but Superwoman flew an evasive pattern. She twirled, spun, and pirouetted between blasts. He was so occupied he didn't see Wonder Girl coming. She cracked him in the back of the head with her fist. He passed out.

Vigilante dropped a gear and sped away. Wonder Girl and Superwoman struggled to keep up but MaryBeth was doing 130 mph and they just couldn't manage that speed. Superwoman pulled her lasso free. It shaped itself into a javelin and she threw it.

The lasso javelin flew straight and true into the jeep's left front tire it started to spin out of control and then tipped over and rolled. MaryBeth ended up upside down resting on her rollbars. The Amazons landed beside the jeep and began pulling bodies out.

Vigilante scrambled free and started to fan fire his revolvers at Wonder Girl. She deflected the hyperkinetic rounds with her bracelets like they were normal bullets. He emptied both guns at her. When he'd finished she rushed him and knocked him out with a left cross.

Apache Chief cleared the jeep and faced Superwoman. He shook his head, "I will not fight you."

"Fine." She remarked, "I'll fight you."

She came in throwing a flurry of blows. Apache Chief blocked many of them but then she added kicks to her routine. She hammered through his defenses until she was freely striking him until he was driven into unconsciousness.

"Fool. Wouldn't fight me because I'm woman." She scoffed to Wonder Girl.

They placed the JLers back to back by twos. Then they wrapped their lassos around them and carried them back to town using the ropes as a handle. They went straight to the jail.

Dick Grayson was disheartened to see the JLers come in. Dr. Silvana came in after the Amazons placed the JLer's in their cells. Vigilante's gunbelts had been removed out in the offices. He was put in the cell with Grayson.

Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, and Samurai were put in a cell together. Silvana cackled as he locked collars in place around their necks. He paged Grodd.

"Activate collars 2, 3, and 4." He snickered. He exited the cell and the Silver Banshee locked the cell behind him. She and Metallo were standing guard inside of the cell block.

"You can explain to them when they awaken that they're wearing inhibitor collars." Silvana rapturously described, "They block their powers and they can only be deactivated by the command center. They can only be unlocked from there as well so they needn't waste their time trying to remove them."

Silvana turned to the Amazons, "May I escort you ladies to Luthor's offices? He wants to reward you for a job well done."

Superwoman and Wonder Girl acquiesced and left with the demented genius. As they reached city hall they could hear Captain Boomerang yelling. Volcana and Plastique were also protesting.

"It ain't fair!" Boomerang reiterated, "They get half of the money but we pay the 10% fee for their money too."

"They obeyed instructions." Luthor replied, "Whereas I had to send them after you to get you back where you belong. My decision is final. You may leave now."

The trio stormed out of the mayor's office. Their duffel containing their winnings was left behind. The duffel containing the other team's earnings was there as well. Later on this afternoon he would go to Switzerland and deposit the monies in the various accounts that they belonged in. Of course, $250,000.00 of the money wasn't to be "taxed." That money had already been hit with the 10% operations fee once before.

Of course 10% of 2.5 million would finance their current operation. The government's short sightedness in the 50's to bury plutonium out here had been fortuitous for the Legion. All the US military knew back then was that their prototype nuclear reactor was producing a highly unstable substance. They'd needed to dispose of it where the Red Menace wouldn't find it.

A dying mining town had been the perfect answer. Even if it were discovered it wouldn't be considered valuable so it would be overlooked. The files regarding the operation had been sealed and buried.

Luthor had found the files while researching a previous government contractor's bid. He'd immediately sought out the owner's of the claims and bought them from the single family that had gathered them all. They thought that they'd made a healthy profit from worthless land not knowing that Luthor now possessed one of the most valuable elements on Earth.

Of course the plutonium, like all of its kind, was in rare supply. It would be enough to distribute several pounds of the substance to each of a dozen nations. That didn't include the twenty pounds going to the Crimson Queen. There were niceties to be observed with one's allies.

Luthor still quailed at the Crimson Queen's nuclear ambitions. Her plan was laughably ridiculous. The fastest way to galvanize the intentions of the world community was to wield a nuclear bomb, much less over a hundred like she was planning on owning by the end of next year. The UN would finally find its backbone and swoop in to crush the renegade nation.

Such a battle would pit the Legion head to head with the Justice League. In such a match up the Legion would lose. They always did.

Head on confrontation wasn't their forte. The Legion of Doom worked best when they attacked sideways. Sleight of hand and overwhelming singular JLers worked best for them.

The Crimson Queen's vaunted Meta-human Guard was a joke. Other than Black Adam and the Global Guardians they consisted of people Luthor didn't deign necessary to recruit. They were all too unstable to reliably utilize.

Not that the Legion didn't have its share of highly unstable personalities. The Joker and Harley Quinn were the two prime examples. The Clown Prince of Crime had spent the last four months on the move preparing for some grand scheme of his.

A week ago, the Joker had called Luthor and said he knew it all. The secret of Batman was his at last. He was going to use it for his final joke upon the Caped Crusader.

Luthor asked what it was and the Joker laughed at him. He'd said the entire world would know soon enough. But, the Joker insisted, he had to break Batman and get him to embrace the chaos before anything else could be done.

He'd then terminated the transmission and neither the Joker nor his Hench Wench had been heard from since. They hadn't been returned to Arkham and none of Luthor's criminal contacts in Gotham had heard any word from the Joker for over a week. Personally, Luthor guessed that the Clown was dead.

He obviously knew too much. Batman was a renegade even amongst the costumed vigilante crowd. The Joker had always wanted Batman to break down and embrace the darkness he swam in. Luthor surmised that he'd gotten his wish and it had cost him his life.

If his suppositions were true then Luthor had a new respect for the Dark Knight. The Joker was a pestilence in need of curing. It was time that Batman had finally done the deed.

Luthor chuckled to himself. He wondered if the Dark Knight would interfere with his latest enterprise in Gotham. He did have a tendency to always show up where least wanted.

He dismissed all such thoughts. Superwoman and Wonder Girl were standing at his doorstep. It was time to grant them a bonus. Part of the Legion's 10% cut of the prize money would do nicely.

At Wayne Enterprises, the Riddler led the Psycho Pirate and Rag Doll into Fox's offices. Lucius sighed, "Not again. What is it with you people?"

The Riddler smiled, "You helped us before. We thought you could do so again."

"Not a chance." Fox adamantly declared, "You three don't have the firepower to kill my staff. I'm not doing anything for you."

"Too bad." The Riddler turned to the Psycho Pirate, "I think it's time for Mr. Fox to take a nap."

The Pirate yawned and Fox found himself doing the same. The Pirate's eyelids grew heavier and his facial expression became one of deep slumber. Fox fell over, lying on the floor snoring.

The Psycho Pirate looked to his fellows with a bright and happy expression. The Riddler addressed Rag Doll, "If you can move Fox over to the corner?"

Rag Doll did so and the Riddler sat down at Fox's computer. He removed a spray can from his jacket and sprayed the keyboard. Fingerprints became visible. The body oils were thicker on seven keys than the rest indicating they were struck more often.

"Seven keys." Riddler chuckled, "This should take five minutes."


	9. Chapter 9

Justice League Cardinal Sin 61

Blackhawk moved from the passenger lounge into the cockpit when the shuttle's proximity alarm sounded. He plopped down into the pilot's seat and took a look at the urgently beeping display. There was an object coming at the shuttle. It was coming straight down atop of it in fact. It was going to hit it…now!"

The roof of the passenger lounge caved in. Next, Blackhawk heard footsteps striding across the fuselage. He grabbed his high energy plasma pistol and waited for what he knew was coming next.

White gloved fingers penetrated the hull and then Galatea lifted the cockpit's canopy off. Blackhawk opened fire with the plasma gun. Galatea was actually staggered. As she stumbled backwards, Blackhawk rolled over the side of the cockpit and hit the ground running.

Galatea, though, threw the canopy aside and took to the air and landed in front of Blackhawk. He took aim and fired several more times. She wagged her finger at him.

"That isn't very polite. In fact it's quite surprising when you're not expecting it. Once you do though, it just sort of stings." She informed him, "I'd let it go if I were you."

Her heat vision began to warm the device. He threw it at her and ran in the opposite direction. The gun's power cell exploded and a plume of plasma enveloped Galatea.

The blast knocked Blackhawk over. He sat up and watched as Galatea stepped out from the plasma storm and strolled up to him. She picked him up by his flight jacket's lapels and set him on his feet. Afterwards she studied him.

"You're not afraid of me." She realized, "You're just an average human but you're not afraid of me."

"Should I be?" Blackhawk dryly asked.

She pulled him in tightly and kissed him. He was puzzled at first but with a mental "Oh what the hey" he began to reciprocate. Galatea was enthusiastic but had obviously little experience. Blackhawk did his best to guide her.

She was a quick study and soon he was having the time of his life. Just as suddenly as she had begun this exercise, she stopped. Well, almost stopped. She did lick her lips to savor the taste of his mouth on her tongue and lips.

"Well that was surprisingly pleasant." Blackhawk opined, "May I ask why you kissed me?"

"You're not afraid of me." She answered as though this explained everything.

"No, I'm not afraid of you but what difference does that make?" he wondered.

"No one else will let me get close enough to kiss them." She revealed, "You're my first."

"I'm honored then and I'm also sorry that it's taken so long." Blackhawk admitted.

"Back when I was with CADMUS I was too busy learning how to fight and kill people to find time for romance. Since then, it just hasn't worked out." She admitted.

"Because no one will get close to you." Blackhawk finished for her. She nodded and he pressed on, "Well, they're missing out. What you lack in experience you make up for it with enthusiasm. When you do have a little more experience you're going to be a provocative heartbreaker."

Blackhawk had never seen Galatea blush before. In fact, he'd never even heard of Galatea blushing. Up until thirty seconds ago he would have said it was impossible but here it was larger than life.

"So what happens now?" he asked, breaking the moment.

She sighed, "Now I take you back to Dustin, throw you in a cell, and go about my business while you're under 24 hour guard."

"Sounds fun." He grimaced, "Can't we skip that part?"

Galatea grabbed him, slung him over her shoulder and took off into the air; "Nope."

He was far from comfortable but at least he had a nice view of her perfectly formed buttocks.

In Lucius Fox's office, the Riddler had just cracked Fox's password; "I'm in. Go outside and guard the office from any security guards."

As the Psycho Pirate and Rag Doll exited the office, Maggie walked into the assistant's office. Maggie, being Bruce Wayne's executive assistant, had been thoroughly briefed on costumed villain and the threat that they posed to Gotham's corporate executives. She ran back to her offices and flew into Bruce's office.

"Super villains!" she cried out, "They have Lucius. You have to get to your safe room."

Bruce immediately complied. As the door was sealing shut behind him he could make out the Psycho Pirate and Rag Doll intimidating poor Maggie. Bruce seethed. First Tim and now Maggie! When and where did it stop?

His retina print opened up the closet where his spare Bat costume and utility belt were found. After putting them on he activated the room's secondary escape. The 3 inch thick steel plate lowered itself away from the window. Batman opened it and fired a grappling line to the roof. Leaping out he swung away from opened window and came back towards Bruce Wayne's.

He threw a bat bomb and the window shattered just before he came though that space. He let go of his line and flew into Psycho Pirate in perfect form for a flying kick. The Pirate was knocked to his hands and knees. Batman finished him off with a kick to the head.

"Gone Terminator on us?" Rag Doll sneered, "Try that on me."

Batman snapped into action. He connected with punches, chops, kicks, and knee and elbow strikes. Sadly, Rag Doll's triple jointed body just rolled with every blow. Batman may have just as well have hit him with a feather duster.

Rag Doll laughed, "My turn!"

Rag Doll threw everything that he had at Batman. His style combined martial arts skill with gymnastics, acrobatics, and contortionism. A few blows connected but for the most part Batman blocked them.

Rag Doll snickered, "Seems we're evenly matched. What happens now?"

Batman threw a gas ball on the floor and it began filling the room with vapors. He quickly donned his gas mask while Rag Doll gagged and coughed. He caught Maggie as she passed out and gently laid her on the room's couch. He let Rag Doll collapse.

Batman strode out of Wayne's office and headed for Fox's. Stewart, his assistant, was asleep in the reception area. It looked to be the work of the Psycho Pirate.

Batman kicked in the inner office's doors. A startled Riddler looked up sharply. He frowned, "Oh, it's you."

The Riddler sent off his last email and then he cleared the browser history and logged off of the internet. He rose from behind the desk, "I'm not going to fight you. Mary Marvel taught me the futility of physically resisting your lot."

"What did you do to Fox?" Batman angrily demanded.

"The Psycho Pirate made him fall asleep. It'll wear off after an hour passes." The Riddler promised, "Now, stay where you're at. I surrendered all ready. Call the police and they can have me."

"I don't think so." Batman growled, "You terrorized innocent people. You won't be able to stand when you leave here."

"But I gave up!" the Riddler squealed.

"Think about that next time!" Batman yelled and then floored him with a single punch.

Checking on Lucius he determined there was nothing wrong with him. Next he called the GPD and had several squad cars dispatched to Wayne Enterprises. Finally, he returned to the safe room and changed back into Bruce Wayne.

There, he impatiently waited until Maggie gave the all clear and then he exited the bunker. As always Bullock had a comment, "Geez, I wish a had a nuclear shelter in my office. Won't help you much up here on the 51st floor now will it?"

"Shut up, Harvey." Montoya advised, "So you didn't see anything on the room's monitors?"

"I saw Batman beat those men into unconsciousness. Maybe you should do something about him as well." Bruce suggested.

"That's what I've been saying for years!" Bullock bellyached.

Montoya smiled, "We'll leave that to the Commissioner. Thanks for your help. C'mon Harvey. We're leaving."

"Yes ma'am, lootenant ma'am." Bullock teased as the officers departed.

Bruce turned to Maggie, "Why don't you take the afternoon off? I know I'm not doing any work in this office while there's no window."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne. This afternoon has been quite trying." Maggie confessed, "An afternoon off would be nice."

"I know what you mean." Bruce assured her. In all actuality Bruce wanted to check on the progress of the teams investigating the Dustins. This incident provided the perfect excuse.

In Dustin, Nevada Grodd was checking the Legion's general email account. A fresh email from the Riddler addressed to the Legion's account had arrived. Opening it, Grodd found that attached manifests listed all of the companies that had purchased the mining and drilling equipment that their plan required. Grodd called Luthor.

Luthor arrived and then he paused, "Where is the Riddler?"

"I don't think he or his team have returned yet." Grodd reported.

"Turn on CNN. If they've been captured it'll be breaking news." Luthor ordered.

Sure enough, the details of their capture had made international news. Luthor swore. Afterwards Grodd asked him, "Do you want me to arrange for an extraction team?"

"No." Luthor decided, "Every spare person will be needed for the acquisition teams. They know that. The Riddler and the others will sit tight until we can spare the manpower."

"Speaking of manpower, do you want me to recall Supreme, Bizarro, and Black Adam?"

"Leave Supreme out of this. He'll keep Lashina distracted and the less that she interferes with our plans the better." Luthor chuckled, "Check with Amazo. If he can be dragged away from his ruminations on the secrets behind existence long enough to help, let him."

"All right." Grodd complied with a grin. As usual, Black Adam balked but he was in the Crimson Queen's direct presence and she sternly commanded him to go. She knew the prize that awaited them and she wanted her share.

Bizarro was more than happy to come to Dustin. He was bored and lonely in Bailya. Even Amazo deemed it necessary to assist his fellow Legionnaires.

"I'll review the information and be with you in half an hour with suggestions for team rosters." Luthor declared as the manifests were printing.

"I'll do my own study and draw up preliminary rosters." Grodd said, "We can confer on where we agree and differ."

"Excellent." Luthor was looking forward to the intellectual exercise. Grodd was always an engaging adversary and a better ally.

In the Dustin police station, Ulla was talking to Dick.

"I wish we had more privacy." She complained.

"We would've if you hadn't dragged me here by force." Dick retorted, "I'll tell you what, you call the Justice League and have them come and free us and I'll start to forgive you."

"But Luthor will kill you if I try anything!" Ulla protested, "Don't you remember what happened when I tried to open the cell? He threatened you and he means it!"

"Ulla," Dick urgently whispered for her ears only, "Luthor didn't threaten me. You've been brainwashed. Every time you try to fight it you get raging headaches and your memory distorts. Luthor needs me. He wouldn't kill me. Ulla, you need to break free! You have to for the sake of what we can have together!"

"Here now." Metallo moved to separate them, "No whispering. Go back to your quarters, Mermaid. He's not going anywhere."

Bewildered and confused, Ulla left the station. As she exited Galatea entered and proceeded to the cell area. Metallo sneered, "And why are you here?"

I'm here to see Blackhawk." She answered, "Is that a problem?"

"Just don't turn into a love torn traitor." He warned, "We already have one of those."

"No worries." Galatea smirked and held out Blackhawk's aviator's cap, "I'm just here to deliver this."

Metallo examined it, "It looks harmless enough."

"I'm so glad you approve." Galatea dryly remarked, "Can I deliver it now?"

"You have five minutes." Metallo advised her.

She strolled down to the cell containing Dick, Vigilante, and Blackhawk. She paused, looking very uncomfortable. Finally, she awkwardly said, "I brought your hat."

"Thanks." Blackhawk numbly replied, "You weren't planning on ripping that door off of its hinges were you?"

"No." Galatea miserably muttered.

"Too bad." Blackhawk moved to the bars and she handed him the hat, "Thanks for this anyway."

"Listen, if you need anything…I can get it for you." She offered.

"How about a hacksaw?" Blackhawk half joked.

"You know what I mean." Galatea scolded him.

"Maybe some books and magazines." Blackhawk suggested, "Or even a card table and chairs. Of course we'd need a deck of cards to go with it."

Galatea brightened up, "I'll see what I can do."

"Also," Blackhawk added, "our friends in the next cell have been out for a long time. They may be badly hurt. Can you arrange for some medical attention?"

"I'll get right on it." She promised.

"Time's up." Metallo decreed.

"Thanks Galatea." Blackhawk smiled, "Especially for the medical attention."

"No problem." She replied with a warm smile, "And call me Tea."


	10. Chapter 10

Justice League Cardinal Sin 68

John and Shayera landed in the garden behind the Hall of Justice. They took a moment to be alone before entering the Hall. Shayera was greatly amused.

"You know, we've been kicked out of my rooms, your neighbors called the cops on us, it just comes down to the fact there's no place we can have sex." She ruefully observed.

"Well," Stewart grinned, "we're just two healthy, expressive people that make a little noise when we make love."

"A little?" Shayera snickered, "You sounded like someone was ripping you in half."

"At least I'm not the one who shrieks like an opera singer." John determinedly pointed out, "And you have to spread your wings out across the entire room at that moment. With all the crashing and breaking it's no wonder my neighbors thought we were having a fight."

Shayera's grin was a mischievous one, "We have a lot of fun, don't we?"

He took her in his arms, "We sure do."

"Want to see what everyone else has been doing without us?" she asked.

"Lead on." John commanded.

Standing on the Daily Planet's roof, Diana and Clark gazed out across the city. Diana was studying the scenery. Clark finally asked what she was thinking of.

"It's a nice place to live, at least as far as Man's cities go." She opined, "I think I could be happy here."

"Not that that's a hint or anything." Clark grinned.

"No," Diana frowned, "it goes deeper than that. There's sense of hope to be found here. Infinitely more than in Bruce's Gotham or the Question's Hub City. More even than in Oliver and Dinah's Seattle."

"People here work hard pursuing their dreams." Clark explained, "And in Metropolis, dreams still come true. The city has been blessed with a vitality that most urban centers have lost. Look at New York and Gotham. They're our closest neighbors yet both are cold, cynical, and distant."

"New Yorkers have an energy, a restless kind of energy, and that propels them. Who knows what keeps Gothamites going." Clark continued, "But here, people still take time to say, 'good morning', or to wave at you from across the street. They have all of the problems of the residents of other cities but they have a hope that's lacking elsewhere."

"They have Superman." Diana surmised.

"I wouldn't go that far." Clark started to protest.

"Sometimes you can take modesty too far." Diana complained, "Superman is a symbol. A legend if you will. He shows what's best in mankind and what we can aspire to be."

"They didn't believe that five years ago." Clark ruefully remarked.

"Yes, they did. Or they wouldn't have given you a second chance." Diana explained, "If anything, Darkseid's forcing you to attack Earth made you more vulnerable, more accessible to the common man. If you face difficulties and overcome them so can the average citizen."

"You make it sound as though they view me as a god." Clark said uncomfortably.

"They did before that." Diana pointed out, "When I first met you I thought you were Apollo incarnate. It only took me a few seconds though to realize that you were mortal. As time went on I realized you faced the same difficulties as the rest of us. You just faced them with hope. That hope is contagious. It filters down to everyone that see you or comes near you. It keeps a city alive."

Clark was squirming as he sought a way to protest so Diana pressed on while he was still subdued, "You're a symbol. A symbol of what we can be if we strive to do right and don't allow ourselves to sink into the quagmire of indifference. You honestly and openly care about every single person. That's an inspiration to over a million people and they try to live up to that example. Don't belittle your contribution. It insults them."

Clark was embarrassed but he still managed to ask, "Anything else while you're at it?"

"Yes." Diana was just hitting her stride, "You should be the League's leader not J'onn."

"But J'onn sees things globally. I'm an American at heart." Clark rehashed the old argument.

"But he's not a natural leader. You are." Diana countered, "People will follow you through the gates of Tartarus to face Hades himself. Everyone wants to be led by you, superhero and common man alike. You inspire them and they trust you."

"But I'm not a strategist." Clark protested.

"Then use Bruce, Shayera, Mr. Terrific, Barda, or me as one." Diana urged, "We'll be your field generals. You have the charisma, the gifts, the talents, and the followers. Use them!"

She quieted down and Clark was silent for several minutes. Finally, he broke his silence, "All right. I'll consider what you've said, and I'll even seriously consider it, but I won't do anything now."

Diana wore a coy smile, "You won't mind if I try to sway you while you debate?"

Clark shook his head, "No. Seeing what you come up with next could be fun."

"It will be." Diana promised, "Trust me."

Back in Dustin Amazo approached Luthor, "Lex, one of the SkyEye satellites is out of alignment."

"What?" Luthor asked sharply.

"When I made my observations of the sky last night one satellite had moved. It was in an orbit to pass over Dustin." Amazo explained.

"Has it already?" Luthor asked.

"12.6 hours ago." Amazo explained, "It will pass over again tomorrow. Would you like me to deal with it?"

"The League will grow suspicious if we knock out just one of their satellites." Luthor discounted the idea.

"Not a satellite." Amazo countered, "The entire network."

Luthor looked at Amazo with a new appreciation, "You can do that?"

"Of course." Amazo replied without boasting. He was simply stating a fact, "Would you like me to?"

"That would be marvelous!" Luthor eagerly replied.

"Wait here." Amazo instructed as he strode out of the city hall. Once outside he began to rise. He vertically ascended until he was above the orbit of the SkyEye satellites.

He flew over to one of them and worked on it from "above." He accessed its transceiver controls and activated the network's communication link. All of the SkyEye satellites formed a giant network. They were all interfaced by means of tightband microwave transmissions.

Communication with Earth occurred through UHF radio transceivers. The network was always in contact with the Hall of Justice and the various satellites were always in contact with one another. That interconnectivity made them vulnerable to a united attack from within.

Amazo adjusted the microwave and radio settings. He created a relay effect where each satellite would carry on the transmission at the same intensity that was received. Having established the link, he crushed the satellite he was working on and replaced it with himself.

He broadcast an electromagnetic transmission to all of the closest SkyEyes in range. They in turn passed the signal onwards to their neighbors. Having established the network, Amazo began to boost the signal strengths.

He boosted the signal until the closest satellites actually began to melt. The other satellites in the network broadcast such high frequencies that their transceivers burned out. The radios also fried while transmitting a blanker of "snow" to the ground based controllers. The transceivers on the ground were designed for higher levels of radiation but several sensitive components still burned out.

Since the SkyEye sats also carried the signal device messaging system the League was now effectively blind, deaf, and stupid. Of course, the League could always piggyback their signals over commercial commsats but the individual companies would have to be willing to allow that.

Stretching out with his enhanced senses, Amazo knew his work was done. He returned to Dustin and reported his success to Luthor. Luthor, of course, was ecstatic.

Alarm klaxons resounded throughout the Hall of Justice. J'onn came running into the comm center. He was joined by Amanda Waller and a gaggle of heroes that were in residence that day. L-Ron and Oberon were quite excited and agitated.

"The whole SkyEye network just crashed!" Oberon babbled, "One minute we were up and then 'poof' we went blind. We can't raise anyone on their signal devices!"

"Calm down." J'onn advised, "Take it slowly. What happened?"

"There was a surge in the radio link between the satellites and our hub on the ground." L-Ron explained, "Afterwards we lost transmission. I've queried the ISS and they cannot detect any signals between the satellites either."

"Did they detect any abnormalities recently?" Waller asked.

"Their sensors did register a surge in microwave signal strength just prior to our loss of the network. They noted it because they had to adjust their equipment in order to avoid burn-out." L-Ron reported.

"We've been spiked." Waller grimly deduced.

"I am unfamiliar with this term." J'onn confessed.

"They overloaded our satellites with the same type of transmission they would normally convey." Waller explained, "In effect they burned the equipment out using the equipment itself. The overload 'spiked' it."

"I see." J'onn now understood the slang, "We will need the Codex in the office to call Batman."

Having returned to Wayne Manor Bruce went straight to the Bat Cave. He found Barbara, fully costumed, waiting for him. Seeing Batgirl, he grew angry.

"What are you doing in costume?" he tersely asked even as he was dressing to become Batman.

"I'm helping you find Dick." She announced, "It's that simple."

"And if I stop you?" Batman asked.

"Do you think you can?" she challenged him.

He moved in front of her, "I can stop you."

Batgirl sighed, "What's happening to us? We used to be such a magnificent team. We were a part of one another moving in perfect harmony."

"That's all changed." His words and tone were flat and emotionless.

"Because of Tim." She said sadly, "What about me? You used to respect my decisions. My life was mine to live. Remember that?"

"That hasn't changed." Batman replied.

"Well, I'm deciding to be Batgirl one more time." She said forcefully, "Respect that."

He wanted to argue. She could see that. Every pore was eking out disgruntlement and disapproval but she'd caught him with his own words.

Somewhere deep down was the man she loved. His inability to go back on his word was proof enough. But, she'd tricked him and he would make her pay for it. He was becoming more and more withdrawn even as they stood here together.

Batman's voice was robotic when he spoke, "So you won't become Batgirl again after this?"

Her sigh was a forlorn one, "We'll see."

Batman just stood there and stared at her. He was studying her, sizing her up. It made her distinctly uncomfortable.

His concentration was broken by a small tingling sensation in his back. He reached back to the appropriate compartment in his utility belt and opened it. The tingling stopped but a phone could be heard ringing.

He pulled the Codex out. The Codes was a specially encrypted mobile phone. They were favored amongst clandestine agencies and government officials on both sides of the Pond.

"Batman." He said as a greeting after checking the caller ID and answering the call.

"Batman, it's Waller." She said over the phone, "Someone has knocked out the entire SkyEye network. We've lost communications and surveillance capabilities."

"So you're asking if you can use the Wayne Telecomm satellites." Batman deduced.

"Exactly." Waller confirmed it.

"I'll make the call." He said, "Begin transmitting in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you." She gratefully replied.

Batman hung up and returned the phone to its compartment. Batgirl wore a concerned expression, "What happened?"

He explained it to her and then added, "I think our search for Dustin struck a nerve."

"Some nerve." Batgirl sardonically replied, "Can the Wayne Telecomm sats handle the extra load?"

"They have dedicated resources for military, governmental, and civilian traffic." Batman answered, "There is a reserve but the communications requirements to handle a full fledged crisis might prove to be beyond that reserve's threshold."

"And what happens then?" she asked.

"Coverage gaps and all that entails." Batman explained, "Now if you excuse me, Bruce Wayne has a call to make."

The scary part, she thought, was that he would literally have to slip the mask off in order to manifest Wayne's personality and voice for the phone call.

Outside of Dustin's city hall Luthor was addressing the various teams about to be deployed, "This is it. The prize is in sight and you know what we need to bring back in order to get at it. Good luck to all and God speed."

Luthor motioned for the Little Mermaid to draw closer. As boom tubes formed and took teams to the Russian Far East, Azerbaijan, the Russian Caspian Sea, South Africa, and Brazil, he spoke to her; "Mermaid, Devil Ray and the Clam will meet you at the appointed coordinates. Have you ever been to the Gulf of Mexico before?"

"Yes." She answered, "Three years ago. I was tracking Devil Ray down to arrest him on charges of piracy."

Luthor smirked, "And now you're allies. Strange isn't it?"

The Little Mermaid studied him as she frowned, "You have no idea."

"I just wanted to assure you that Dick Grayson will be fine." Luthor explained his reason for talking to her, "Livewire, Major Force, Multiplex, and Cheetah are watching our 'guests.' Major Force will control the others. Have no fears on that score. I just wanted you to be at ease while you're on your mission."

"Oh, I will be." She assured him, "I won't let anything distract me until I get back."

"I see." Luthor said disapprovingly.

The Mermaid opened a tube and then ran into it. Luthor was left alone, pondering her words. There was trouble ahead. He could sense it.

If Ulla could buck her programming all of the Global Guardians could. He couldn't afford that. Measures would have to be taken.


	11. Chapter 11

Justice League Cardinal Sin 74

The boom tube opened a hundred feet in the air above the ocean waves. The Little Mermaid executed a flawless swan dive as she ran out of the tube. She plunged into the water and swam even deeper.

Her gill slits opened and she began to filter oxygen from the water. Her legs merged and became a finned tail. Her sharp eyes were aided by her sonar and she easily spotted the two submarines waiting for her.

One bore a disk-like shape. It resembled a giant clam which was apropos for a ship named the _Razor Clam_. Appropriately, her captain was the infamous Clam.

The Clam was a result of genetic engineering gone awry. Seeking to evolve various sea creatures to full sentience, Dr. Winston Winslow had elevated the intelligence of dozens of fish and mollusks. The Clam had been his greatest success…and his greatest failure.

The Clam was a veritable genius. He was also enthralled by legendary pirates and the lore of piracy. He tricked Winslow into hiring engineers to construct his unique sub. Next he recruited an unsavory crew. Finally, he had Winslow executed.

The Clam took to the sea and never looked back. Over time he became the most notorious pirate whose reputation was only eclipsed by Devil Ray. The two came to respect one another so their rivalry was a friendly one.

Devil Ray's sub, the _Nemo_, was an advanced military prototype that he had "stolen" from LexCorp. An attack sub, she was outfitted with the latest Next Generation torpedoes. She also wielded surface to surface missiles, including cruise missiles. When her magazines ran low she simply raided a naval base for more.

The Little Mermaid was specifically rendezvousing with the _Nemo_. She swam underneath it and saw where the diving trunk was open. She headed for it with such force that she leapt out of the water inside of the sub.

She caught an overhead handhold and her tail reverted to being legs. Her gill slits seamlessly molded back into her neck. She swung herself out and planted her feet on the deck.

Devil Ray impassively watched the show. Finally, he spoke; "Most impressive. Let's hope you display such vitality when it comes to reeling in our prize."

The Mermaid accepted a towel from a steward and she began drying herself, "You and the Clam worry about the surface units and I'll worry about the drill."

"I've offloaded the DSRV so the landing bay is prepared for the drill's arrival." Devil Ray revealed, "All we need now is to carry out the mission."

The Mermaid smiled, "Don't worry. This is one oil derrick that won't know what hit it."

"I tend to agree with you." Devil Ray confessed, "But a little caution is never unwarranted. The Clam is on the line. Let's go over the plan one more time."

"No problem." The Little Mermaid readily agreed, "There's a few fine points that I'd like to go over again anyway."

"We'll be at the rig in twenty minutes. So it sounds like now's the time." Devil Ray replied, "If you'll follow me I'll lead you to the bridge."

"Carry on, O Captain my Captain." The Mermaid quipped. Inwardly she wondered, once again, why she was here and why she was allied with criminals like Devil Ray and the Clam. Or the entire Legion of Doom for that matter? She just couldn't figure it out.

In Brazil, Volcana, Blockbuster, King Kull, the Weed, and Atomic Skull appeared before a massive carved out hillside. Individual laborers littered the landscape. Backhoes and steam shovels carved away new sections of rock and dirt thereby exposing new veins of ore.

The object of their desire was located at the furthest point away. The three-headed drill was boring into piles of rock. When it struck gold ore it spat it out through a chute that shunted off the material left after the rock was crushed between the grinding drill bits. For action movie junkies it looked familiar.

"It looks like a Martian drill machine from 'Total Recall.'" Atomic Skull opined.

Blockbuster laughed, "That's what I was thinking."

"Reality check, boys." Volcana snapped, "This isn't a movie. It's real life."

"They've spotted us." King Kull announced, "They've sent armed guards. I will deal with them."

The sight of a subhuman dressed only in a leather loin cloth, leather boots, and a horned helm greatly amused the security men. They yelled, in between fits of laughter, at Kull in Portuguese. He ignored their entreaties to stop.

Eventually his heavily muscled form and murderous eyes alarmed them. They drew their weapons and gave one last warning. King Kull leapt into action and lashed out at them. For the most part, modern men weren't prepared for the savagery of a barbarian warlord. They were struck down within a minute.

Other workers started stirring. Volcana sized up the opposition, "Blockbuster, Weed, create a distraction. Kull, I want the miners cleared out of here. Some heroic fool may interfere."

She turned to Atomic Skull, "You're with me."

"Always." He said.

At another gold mine in South Africa, Major Disaster, Bane, Big Sir, and the Bronze Tiger emerged from their boom tube to find panicking miners fleeing from them and their tube. Bane snorted in disgust, "I was hoping for a challenge, not these sheep."

"Wait until the Justice League arrives then you'll have your excitement." Major Disaster advised.

"Do you really think they'll come?" Bane asked hopefully.

"They always come." Disaster sighed, "Why should today be any different?"

"Muy excellente." Bane opined, "We can only hope."

"Let's just try and find that drill before they arrive, okay?" Disaster suggested.

Offshore, near the Russian coastline in the Caspian Sea a newly constructed oil derrick was preparing to sink their first drill. The soil in this part of the seabed was extremely rocky. It was a particularly dense rock so a special drill head had had to be brought in from Wayne Enterprises. Little did Lukoil know that that very same drill had garnered them the attention of the Legion of Doom.

A boom tube opened on the main platform and Solomon Grundy, Killer Frost, Metallo, Firefly, and Silver Banshee exited it. Several Russian workers grabbed assault rifles and opened fire. Grundy blocked most of the bullets. Metallo was also immune. Killer Frost erected an icy barrier and even the armor piercing rounds had difficulty penetrating it.

Silver Banshee opened her mouth and she began to wail. Hearers of her shriek began to wither and die. Most of the workers began to abandon the derrick. They cast off in helicopters and boats. Grundy went to the drill shaft and began to pull the drill head up.

On the fields of Azerbaijan another team of Legionnaires appeared. Galatea took flight as Atom Smasher, the Enchantress, Captain Boomerang, and Plastique sized up the situation. The Wayne drills were being used to burrow into the earth in search of crude oil.

Galatea used her X-Ray vision to locate the two drills. She swooped low and guided the others to the appropriate sites. Atom Smasher chased off one crew while Galatea dealt with another.

As the two began to pull the drills up, Boomerang and Plastique dealt with the approaching members of Lukoil's private army. Plastique blow two derricks down on their heads using mines that she'd planted while the two muscular Legionnaires sought their prey. Captain Boomerang knocked out rows of soldiers with his namesake weapons.

The managers of the oil field did as the owners and operators of other afflicted sites had done already. They called the ISA's emergency hotline. They in turn compiled the reports and forwarded them on to the Justice League.

In the plains of western Siberia the final team of Legionnaires stepped out of their boom tube. Black Adam, Superwoman, Spencer Hawk, Dr. Polaris, and Wonder Girl all rose into the air and headed for the oil derricks on the horizon. They landed in the middle of the pumping station.

Unlike the other sites, this one was guarded by the Russian military. The army quickly mobilized. Superwoman laughed, "Doctor, find the drill and extract it. Spencer, go with him and keep him safe while he's distracted."

"What about you three?" Dr. Polaris asked.

Her answering smile was feral, "We'll be convincing the locals to surrender."

He knew better than to ask how that would be accomplished.

The _Nemo _released two torpedoes. They struck the PEMEZ oil rig #616B. Two of the primary support struts buckled. Workers were thrown to the sea. Those that held on made it to boats.

The call went out to the Mexican Navy. Two destroyers and two frigates were dispatched. The _Razor Clam_ moved to intercept. The _Nemo_ swung around the rig to face away from the crippled structure and providing the sub with a clean escape route but first it surfaced to lock its surface to surface missiles onto the incoming ships.

Meanwhile, the Little Mermaid swam to the ruptured pipe containing the drill head. She ripped the pipe apart. Minding the sharp edges, she took hold of the remote operation tether and began to pull.

The oil well hadn't actually struck oil yet so the environmental damage would be minimal. It wouldn't be much worse than that already inflicted upon the local ecosystem. At least, that's what she told herself.

Having reestablished communications, J'onn recalled all of the investigative teams…all of them except for one that is. Vigilante's team was still incommunicado. To compound matters, so was Blackhawk.

J'onn was about to dispatch a second team when an alarm sounded. L-Ron answered the emergency signal. Plastic Man appeared on the monitor.

"Plastic Man." J'onn acknowledged his virtual presence, "Why have you sounded the general alarm?"

"Bad news, J'onn." Plastic Man was uncharacteristically grim. His normal affable nature was pointedly missing, "The ISA is fielding half a dozen calls all reporting attacks by the Legion of Doom."

"Are they confirmed?" J'onn desperately hoped that they were pranks.

"Every one of them." Plastic Man unhappily reported, "The _Nemo_ attacked an oil rig in the Gulf. Oil fields in the Caspian Sea, Azerbaijan, and Siberia are all being looted by Legionnaires. Other groups are raiding gold mines in Brazil and South Africa. "

"But what links them together?" J'onn wondered, "What's the connection between gold and oil?"

"Drills." The Question said from behind the Martian Manhunter.

"I won't ask where you came from." J'onn informed him, "But explain your theory."

"Oil and gold are vastly different commodities. There's no connection between them." The Question explained, "Except the fact that these gold mines are using the Wayne Enterprises DH116 drilling system to extract ore from the rock. The oil wells are using the same equipment to chew through rock of a similar density. They're not equipped for ore extraction but the necessary modifications would take fifteen minutes with the add-ons on hand."

"Sounds like a theory." Plastic Man admitted, "Here's a tentative list of who's where."

"Thank you, Plas." J'onn said as the fax came through, "Please return to the Hall. You and your associates will soon be needed."

"You got it." Plastic Man managed to sound a little more chipper.

"L-Ron, dispatch Superman to Azerbaijan. Contact Captain Marvel and have him go to Brazil, Aquaman will be needed in the Gulf." J'onn read more of the list, "We need Supergirl and Mary Marvel in Siberia."

"The team supreme." L-Ron happily quipped, "They'll take down the Legion by themselves."

"We'll still dispatch teams to all of these locations." J'onn dryly noted, "Just to be certain."

"Okay." L-Ron conceded, "But we won't need them."

"Humor me." J'onn ordered.

"Who should I assemble?" L-Ron asked.

"Everyone that's available." J'onn instructed, "Leave messages for the rest to arrive when they can get here."

"Why so many, your Martianess?" L-Ron asked.

"Because Vigilante and his team found the Legion's base. As soon as we've stopped their away missions we'll deal with them directly."

"I take it you realize that Vigilante and his partners have been captured?" the Question asked.

"Yes." J'onn admitted.

"And your plan is…?" the Question asked.

"To rescue them," J'onn revealed, "and to capture the Legion's hierarchy."

"Including Luthor?" L-Ron asked.

"Especially Luthor." The Manhunter said with determination.


	12. Chapter 12

Justice League Cardinal Sin 81

"Wonder Woman's been saying things about you over the last few months." Supergirl decided to confide after debating about it for weeks.

She and Mary Marvel were standing on a mountain peak overlooking Dustin, Colorado. They'd thoroughly examined the town and surrounding countryside and could find no trace of the Legion of Doom. Enjoying a quiet moment, Supergirl felt her friend needed to know the truth.

Mary looked perplexed, "What kind of things?"

"That you're on the verge of losing control. That the ladies in the League need to set an example and help rein you in." Supergirl described the talk, "Most of all, that we need to be prepared to stop you if you do lose it."

Mary's face scrunched up into a wry expression, "Well that explains all the whispers and the looks."

"I'm sorry I'm the one to tell you but someone had to." Supergirl apologized.

"Hey, I'm not going to shoot the messenger." Mary hesitated, sighed, and then went on; "I just wish she could have said something to me directly rather than skulking around behind my back."

"I think she was trying to be discreet." Supergirl suggested.

"She was being darned backstabby, that's what." Mary scornfully retorted, "What's my crime anyway?"

"Actually, there's a couple." Supergirl replied.

"Figures." Mary was desolate, "Okay, tell me."

"First was that incident with Luthor when we were interrogating him. Your brother freaked. I have to admit, I did too but not as bad." Supergirl shared, "I knew you were bluffing…only it wasn't really a bluff. You could've put his head through the wall. Maybe you would've of he hadn't talked. Who knows?"

"Wonder Woman does." Mary said sarcastically, "Just ask her. What else?"

"You beat up Grodd pretty badly. It tripped alarm bells with both Diana and Clark." Supergirl shared.

Mary looked at Supergirl. She was shaking and her eyes were distraught. She literally held herself together, "You endure one of his mental assaults and see how charitable you are."

Supergirl was shocked by the change in her friend. The pain in Mary's voice took her breath away. It was like facing Barbara's demons all over again. Once again, in two days, she was reduced to helplessness. Still, she had to try despite how trite the words would sound.

She reached out to Mary. Mary turned away. Supergirl pursued her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Supergirl's voice was raw with remorse as she spoke, "I had no idea. I'm sorry. I should have taken time to find out how you were doing afterward. We all should have."

Mary stood facing the opposite direction but then slowly, ever so slowly, she turned to face Supergirl. Gingerly, she took Supergirl in her arms and she embraced her. After a quiet second she separated again.

"It's okay." Mary's voice was husky from emotional turmoil constricting her throat, "It's a learning experience. I may have the wisdom of Minerva as Mary Marvel but most of the time I'm Mary Batson and Mary Batson's still a teenager. Learning experiences are my life."

Supergirl smiled weakly, "We need to get your other self together with Stargirl. Then you'll have friends no matter how you show up."

The first ray of hope sparked in Mary's eye, "I'd like that. I…"

Supergirl's signal device sounded off. She pulled it out and turned it on, "Supergirl here."

Over the connection, L-Ron explained their mission and locked the GPS coordinates in both of the signal devices. Then he signed off. Supergirl explained the situation to Mary.

Mary wore a rueful grin, "As always. Shall we up, up and away?"

Supergirl grinned back, "You've been watching too many old cartoons."

"Does it change the fact that we should be leaving now?" Mary countered.

"No." Supergirl admitted and then she recognized Mary's expectant expression, "Oh, all right. On three…one…two…three…"

"Up, up and away!" they cried out together as they took to the air.

In the Gulf of Mexico the _Nemo_ launched a surface to surface missile. She only had one so it had to be used sparingly. She only had two more torpedoes in the forward tubes. She'd only begun with three in the aft magazines so she couldn't engage in a stand-up fight.

Telemetry tracking indicated that the Mexicans had managed to shoot it down. Hostile active radar scans compelled the _Nemo _to submerge before the Navy could retaliate in kind. Meanwhile the Clam unleashed a brace of torpedoes at the incoming ships. All but one of them successfully evaded the strike.

While the stricken frigate was receiving aid from its antiaircraft purposed sibling, the destroyers began sub hunting sweeps. Their ASW helicopters dropped sonar buoys that were impossible to escape from. Soon the Clam found himself under fire from the very ships he'd threatened ten minutes before.

He fired off advanced countermeasures that sounded even louder than the _Razor Clam_ even as he employed his magneto drive. The "water jet" propulsion system effectively eliminated his cavitations and he ran "silent." Silently but slowly with only a top speed of ten knots.

The _Nemo_ also possessed the same drive. It was something out of a techno thriller novel or a movie but the Clam had made it exist. Sound baffling insulation also deadened the interior noises of the ship. It weighed the subs down and made them slower but the lost speed made up for itself in stealth. They effectively travelled as ballistic missile submarines not attack boats.

While the sub commanders fought their war of technology and wits against the Mexican Navy, the Little Mermaid had pulled up the Wayne DH116 drill. She began to carry it towards the _Nemo_ when she realized that a figure swam between her and Devil Ray's sub. Aquaman blocked her path.

"Ulla, what's happened to you?" he asked.

"It's complicated, Arthur. I really don't understand it myself." She admitted, "I know I don't like it but I can't seem to help myself."

"Drop the drill." He commanded, "Let me help you."

"I'm sorry but I don't think you can." The Mermaid said softly.

"Then let me help you help yourself." He pleaded.

"I don't think so!" she shouted as she dropped the drill and swam towards him. She caught him by surprise and her right cross connected. He travelled through the water until he collided with the _Nemo's _hull.

She came right at him. He pushed off of the sub and came up behind her. Carried by her momentum, she was unable to stop until she caught herself on the hull with her hands. Aquaman wrapped his arms around her.

"Let me go!" she demanded. She was cognizant of his trying to avoid hurting her with his harpoon "hand." She was also deathly aware of the fact that he was stronger than her.

"Remember, all I have to do is hold you here for 30 hours." He warned.

She began paddling with her tail and headed straight up for the surface. Aquaman was carried along for the ride, "What are you doing, Ulla?"

"This!" she yelled as the broke the surface tension of the water and she propelled them into the air. Once airborne she carried them higher and higher. Her legs reformed as she flew around in the sky.

Now having both arms and legs, she struggled and squirmed. His insistence on not cutting her with his harpoon aided her. During their struggle she reminded him, "Now the tides reversed. I only have to keep _you _here for 30 hours."

Seeing that he couldn't hold her much longer without hurting her and she was unwilling, or unable, to see reason he let go. He plummeted the three hundred feet and executed a perfect dive. The force of hitting the water was jarring but his denser Atlantean body allowed him to weather it without harm.

Meanwhile, the Little Mermaid was struck in the back by a solar energy discharge. She spiraled down a hundred feet before recovering. She turned and saw two Green lanterns and the Ray coming at her.

Kyle Raynor and Kilowog dove into the sea before she could react. That left her facing the Ray. She knew from reading Luthor's CADMUS files that the Ray's real name was Ray. That filled her with a sense of the ridiculous and buoyed her spirits.

"So, Ray;" she almost snickered, "are we going to fight?"

"That depends upon you." He said severely.

The Mermaid looked him over. He was around her own age. That meant he was a walking, or in this case a hovering, mass of hormones. She was cute by most men's standards…maybe she could use that.

She decided to go with honesty. That usually worked. She went for broke all at once.

"Look, I don't even know why I'm here." She confessed, "A year ago I was a superhero just like you. Then I went to Bailya and suddenly I'm working alongside super villains."

"Why?" he asked.

She was discovering it was the simplest questions that were the hardest to answer, "I don't know. It just seemed to make sense but I don't know why. When I think about it nothing makes sense but at the same time I know it's supposed to be this way. I just can't tell you why when I can't tell me why."

Ray hesitated. Her voice and manner were clearly plaintive. She also clutched her head as though it were going to explode. The fact that she was in severe pain was obvious. He asked, "Can I help you?"

Ulla's head was ready to shatter into a million pieces. The pain was so sharp that it felt as though hundreds of knives were slicing through it all at once. Her vision was so distorted she could barely see and whatever she looked at made the pain in her skull worse.

She knew, however, that it would all go away if she quit asking questions and simply attacked the Ray. It was a certainty as inviolable as death itself. And like death, it was something she wanted to avoid at all costs.

The Ray moved closer and repeated, "Can I help you? Can I do anything at all?"

She warded him off with one hand while she spoke though clenched teeth, "Stay back! I don't want to hurt you."

"I really don't think…" Ray began to argue.

"Please!" she pleaded, "If you come any closer, I'll hurt you. Badly."

"No, you won't" Ray assured her, "Trust me I'm a lot…ugh!"

The Little Mermaid watched Ray sail away as a result of her punch. He plummeted into the sea. She felt miserably guilty but she had warned him. Still, she couldn't leave him to drown.

She flew down and scooped him up. Carrying him to the deck of a Navy ship, she lowered him down on the deck while all of the crewmembers stared at her. Once he was safe she flew off. Creating a boom tube, she returned to Dustin.

Beneath the waves, Devil Ray had personally joined Aquaman in combat. The _Nemo _was slinking away while the _Razor Clam_ was evading depth charges. The GL's put a stop to this. Kilowog lifted the _Nemo_ out of the ocean's depths while Kyle retrieved the Clam's boat.

Aquaman had Devil Ray pinned against the rocks below the oil derrick and was about to skewer him when the Legionnaire held up his hands, "I give up already."

"Bah!" Aquaman snarled as he took hold of Devil Ray, turned him over and bound his wrists. He also took the precaution of removing the Legionnaire's wrist blaster. Afterwards, he headed for the naval ships in order to turn the pirate in.

In the Mexican desert, Kyle and Kilowog dropped the subs off near an Army base. The soldiers quickly rounded up Devil Ray and the Clam's accomplices as well as the Clam himself. The Colonel in charge of the base proudly explained that the federal police were on their way.

Kyle and Kilowog thanked the Colonel and returned to the oil well. They joined Aquaman and the Ray on a destroyer's deck. The ship's doctor had examined Ray and determined that he was all right.

"I don't think she meant it." Ray was saying to Aquaman when the GL's joined them. "She kept trying to warn me off. I've never met her before but she seemed…off."

"Agreed. She wasn't herself. She spoke to me about how she felt compelled to join the Legion." Aquaman revealed.

"Yeah." The Ray agreed, "She said that to me but it was like she was talking to herself. Like she was trying to remember things she wasn't supposed to recall."

"Did she say anything that seemed like she remembered something?" Kyle jumped in.

"She mentioned Bailya. Everything seemed to start there. She said she was a superhero until she went there. She couldn't remember why that changed." The Ray explained.

"She's been mind wiped, ya poozers." Kilowog declared, "She's been conditioned and part of that conditioning is to forget what really happened. She probably makes up stories to explain the gaps in her memories."

"You sure about that `Wog?" Kyle asked.

"Sure I'm sure." Kilowog replied, "Seen it on a hundred worlds."

"That may account for what J'onn told me about all of the Global Guardians." Aquaman theorized.

"If it did it means we could help them." Kyle turned to Kilowog, "Right?"

"I wouldn't get my hopes up." Kilowog hated to be the killjoy of the group but it had to be said, "Sometimes the conditioning runs so deep you can't break it."

"We have to try." Aquaman decided, "For their sakes if not our own. Now, who's going to help me finish destroying this platform?"

"Sorry, Aquaman," Kyle said, "but J'onn gave us specific instructions to stop you from doing that."

A thin smile spread across Aquaman's face, "He did, did he? I'll have to discuss that with him the next time we meet."

He moved to the bow, "Farewell and thank you for your help."

He jumped overboard and disappeared under the waves.

"Do you really think he'll just swim away?" the Ray asked.

"Maybe." Kyle said. A loud groaning sound came from another of the oil derrick's support pillars. That corner of the structure fell into the sea while it dragged the last remaining corner under with it. Kyle shrugged as he faced his two companions, "Maybe not."


	13. Chapter 13

87 Justice League Cardinal Sin 87

Volcana laughed as chaos erupted around her. Atomic Skull's mere visage caused the drill operators to flee. The Skull then climbed into the drill's cab and began learning how to operate it.

Across the way, King Kull picked up a lead pipe. The pipes were lying in wait to hook up a water drill using water as a knife to erode away soil from rock and ore. He waltzed into the midst of the spooked miners.

Three were foolish enough to confront him with their spade shovels. Kull broke the first man's grip on his shovel with the pipe. The miner turned and fled.

The second came at Kull with his shovel held high above his head like a sword. Kull deflected the blow and then landed a down stroke on the Brazilian's shoulder. The shoulder and collar bone shattered.

The third man lunged forward while Kull was inspecting his handiwork. Kull swung the pipe in a back hand. It crushed the side of the miner's head. His corpse fell to the ground and the rest of the miners broke and ran.

Nearby, equipment operators were confronting Blockbuster with their backhoes and steam shovels. A backhoe came straight at him with its blade raised waist high. The driver was trying to cut Blockbuster in half but he was about to learn the price of his folly.

Blockbuster caught the blade and lifted the equipment off of its wheels. The operator fell to the ground as he bailed out of the cab. Blockbuster threw the hoe at the next incoming piece of equipment. He smashed them both with the collision.

The rest of the operators leapt off of their equipment. The Weed had been planting little shrubberies during this. Once their roots were in the rich soil they began to grow. Then each humanoid plant grew and stepped out of their point of origin.

"Grab the miners!" the Weed shouted. The plants surged forward and began grabbing equipment operators. They brought the seven men to the Weed. He examined them all.

He pointed to the DH116, "Who can operate that?"

They all shook their heads. The Weed pointed to a particularly scared operator; "You're unnecessary."

The plant creature holding him unraveled to become a collection of vines and weeds. They smothered the man, choked him to death, and then began decomposing his body for compost. The rest of the operators all volunteered to drive the drill.

"One at a time." The Weed laughed, "We'll process you all…or else."

In a Javelin shuttle over the Caribbean, Fire, Ice, and Aztek sat in the passenger lounge while their pilot, Jake, spirited them away to the depths of Brazil. Fire was subdued.

"Beatriz, aren't you excited about going home?" Ice asked.

"Rio used to be my home, Thora. Now New York is." Fire answered, "So, I'm not excited to be going back."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Beatriz da Costa is wanted by the Brazilian intelligence services, would it?" Aztek asked.

"And how would you know that?" Fire asked archly.

"Mexico is not without its resources." Aztek chuckled, "I can any question that I want to. If the government knows the answer, they tell me."

"And why were you checking up on me?" Fire demanded to know.

"Actually, I was doing a favor for Batman." Aztek revealed, "Back when you applied to the JLU. He thought there were some suspicious activities in your résumé. Something about there being too many questions left unanswered."

"You seem to know the answers. Why am I a JLer then?" Fire asked icily.

"I asked Batman that myself." Aztek grinned, "We both agreed that we would have done the same thing in your situation."

"What did you do?" Ice's eyes were wide with anticipation.

"It was nothing." Fire assured her, "Really. As soon as we have a quiet moment I'll tell you all about it."

That satisfied Ice but she was still sad, "I'm sorry you didn't feel you could trust me with your secret."

Fire laughed, "Oh Thora, it wasn't that at all. I was trying to protect you in case they ever came after me. They can't prosecute you for what you don't know."

"Head's up." Jake called back, "We're ten minutes out. I'd start to get ready if I were you."

"Where's Captain Marvel?" Aztek asked.

"GPS tracker has him at the scene right now." Jake grinned, "I bet there's some serious butt kicking going on."

At the mine the rumble of a sonic boom could be heard. A red and gold blur streak collided with Blockbuster. The hulking brute flew into the surrounding jungle. Captain Marvel stood revealed.

"Hello, you Big Red Hunky Cheese." Volcana purred, "Now, you're not here to cause trouble are you?"

"I'm here to shut you down." Marvel declared.

"Enh! Wrong answer." Volcana said, "Hate to do this to someone so gorgeous but a girl's gotta make a living."

Flames burst into existence all around Marvel. The air surrounding his body itself ignited and he was trapped in an incendiary gout of fire. He went down on his knees and Volcana grinned.

She loved using her powers. She used to care about how many people got hurt during her escapades but time in prison had changed that. Who were the norms to lock her away because she could do what they only dreamt of?

She didn't go out of her way to torch someone but if they got in her way and refused to budge? Then they got what they deserved. That and more. No tears shed.

Volcana was too busy celebrating to notice that Marvel had stepped out of the pillar of fire. He strode towards and caught her with one hand behind her head and one clamped over her nose and mouth. She unleashed torrents of flame at him but eventually, like her flames, she ran out of oxygen and faded.

Marvel gently laid her unconscious form on the ground. As he stood, an energy burst slammed into his chest. Atomic Skull tried again but when he realized that Marvel was immune to his radiation, he came charging like a bull. Marvel laid him out with a single punch.

"Captain." A gruff voice grunted from behind him. Marvel turned in time to see a lead pipe collide with his face.

Captain Marvel went down. King Kull began to kick him in the ribs. After three kicks he began liberally smashing Marvel with the pipe. Marvel was pummeled into the ground and after five minutes of liberal bashing, he stopped moving.

Blockbuster made his way to Kull's side, "Make sure he's down for good."

"How do you suggest I do that?" Kull growled.

"Weed!" Blockbuster called out, "We need a couple of your creations."

The Weed came over, followed by two of his hominids, and Blockbuster explained his idea to him. The Weed cackled with joy as he instructed his plants to, "Eat! Be refreshed!"

The sound of jet turbines whining filled the air as the Javelin hovered above the mine. Aztek and Fire flew out of it and came straight at the cluster of villains. Ice, meanwhile, created a pole of ice and slid down it until she reached the ground.

Fire unleashed a blast of her namesake and enveloped Captain Marvel in it. He'd been choking on the weeds trying to enter his mouth and nose. The flames served to clear his nasal passages and to fully revive him. He stood up but Blockbuster was ready for him.

Hammered by a massive right, Marvel staggered to the side. Blockbuster followed with a swing into Captain Marvel's gut. Next, he threw a left cross.

Marvel went down on one knee but he was far from finished. He caught Blockbuster's next blow and squeezed the brute's fist with his hand. As the pain and the pressure increased, Blockbuster started to panic. He threw a jab with the other hand. Marvel caught that one as well.

Marvel rose to his feet while gripping Blockbuster's hands. Blockbuster started to whimper. Marvel head butted the Legionnaires nose.

Blood spurted and flowed freely. Blockbuster started babbling as Marvel kicked his feet out from under him. Marvel released his hands and started pummeling him.

Blockbuster collapsed in a heap upon the ground. He stared at his hands. They were coated in blood.

It made him realize how wrong he'd been in condemning Mary's recent actions. It was far too easy to do the same. It was a fragile line that they walked upon.

He should have sought out his sister and found out what provoked her rather than disapprove. He should have sought her out and congratulated her on not crossing that line and see how they could help her not face that challenge the next time. Once a decision was made, for good or bad, it was always easier to repeat that decision every time a similar situation arose than to chart a new course.

He would start again. He would reach out to Mary with unreserved love. The odds of her wavering between good and evil were reduced with loved ones around. It all boiled down to an act of faith and Marvel would put his faith in his sister every time…at least he would from now on.

Nearby, Aztek was fighting King Kull. Fire had destroyed all of the Weed's creations and had trapped the "man" himself in a ring of fire. Marvel was about to join them when a blast of radioactivity drove him to his knees.

Aztek flew over Kull's head and interposed himself between Captain Marvel and the Atomic Skull. The Skull laughed and unleashed lethal strikes from both hands. Aztek grimaced and unleashed two mystical energy bolts from each of his hands even as he walked towards Atomic Skull. The two energies cancelled each other out.

They repeated this exercise several times before they gave up and closed the distance. The fistfight that followed was brief but brutal. Atomic Skull's jaw was broken and it was visible for the world to see.

Several of Aztek's ribs were bruised despite his armor. Without it, he knew, his entire body would look like the Skull's jaw. Knowing this, he didn't feel so sorry for the bad guy.

A jet of flame struck him. His armor protected him but he was starting to overheat. Volcana laughed in delight and then she was suddenly frozen solid in a block of ice. Ice came strolling up with a smile on her lips. A light dusting of frost coated Aztek's armor and he immediately felt better.

"Gracias Senorita." He bowed at the waist, "I'm grateful."

"Not a problem." Ice happily replied, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Never better." He assured her, "But what of Volcana?"

Ice scrunched up her face, "She's in suspended animation. They can revive her with a chemical bath."

"Oh no!" Ice suddenly exclaimed as she looked around, "Captain Marvel!"

Aztek looked and King Kull was happily knocking one to the bleachers with his pipe. Marvel kept giving ground and giving ground. Fire was holding back for some reason. She was standing by the Weed's location stoking the flames around him.

Ice raised her hand to freeze Kull. Aztek lowered her arm, "Fire could intervene at any moment without harming the Captain. She's holding back for a reason. I'm betting that it is because of the Captain's wishes."

"But why?" a perplexed Ice asked.

"Sometimes a man needs to solve his own problems or he feels like less of a man." Aztek explained, "It is a very strong sentiment in my country and throughout Latin America."

"Well, it's stupid." Ice hotly declared, "Why should he take a beating like that when he doesn't have to?"

"Perhaps it is for King Kull's benefit." Aztek suggested, "To show that no matter what he does he cannot harm our friend."

Suddenly Marvel caught the pipe with one hand and delivered a sharp uppercut with the other. Kull bowled over but he regained his footing in short order. He landed several blows upon Captain Marvel but Marvel laid him out with a single punch.

The sound of helicopters could be heard in the distance. They JLers watched as Jake moved the Javelin out of the way and the helicopters came into view. They landed and Brazilian military officials stepped out of them.

Fire reverted from her plasma form back to her human one and went forth to meet them. She soon negotiated what would happen next. She came to where the others were standing, "It's like this, they want custody of the Legionnaires."

"They can have it." Captain Marvel assured her.

"That's not all." Fire said, "They aren't equipped to deal with meta-humans. They want us to assist them in taking them in to the nearest meta-human containment area, which is 1200 kilometers away."

"You've got to be kidding me." Marvel quipped.

"Hey!" Fire snapped, "It's a big country. For South America anyway."

"I'm sorry." Marvel said, "Look, we'll store them in the cargo area of the Javelin. There should be enough restraints to hold them all. Do you know where this 'containment' center is?"

"Of course." Fire replied.

"Good." Marvel decided, "You're our guide. We'll all ride in the shuttle to watch over our little lambs. Tell Jake to keep a hold of the ejection handle at all times."

"As good as done." Fire assured him with a grin, "Y'know, you're awfully cute when you take charge."

"What am I the rest of the time?" Marvel wondered.

"Captain Whitebread." Fire said over her shoulder as she strolled away to speak to the soldiers.

"I'm going to kill Barda for ever calling me that." Marvel muttered to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

95 Justice League Cardinal Sin

Supergirl and Mary passed from being over the Pacific Ocean to being over Siberia. They checked the rolling map and location fixes the signal devices provided. Doing a course projection, Supergirl realized that their ETA was in five more minutes. She looked to her side where Mary flew and held up five fingers. Mary nodded and they headed onward.

Crossing the width of Siberia they came upon the particular oil fields they were looking for. The swamps below were snow covered and frozen. Winter had arrived in force and only the hardiest of souls traipsed about. To the west rested the Ural Mountains. To the east lay the Yenisey River. Between them were the marshlands that covered the substrata containing the oil pools that were harvested here.

Supergirl looked ahead with her telescopic vision. Seeing Superwoman, Black Adam, and Wonder Girl terrorizing the Russian Army units while Spencer Hawk and Dr. Polaris harvested the DH116 drill head, she boosted her speed and went in before Mary. She went straight for Black Adam.

She flew in after Adam had thrown a tracked armored vehicle at the oncoming troops. Supergirl swooped in and delivered a right cross. Adam flew in the opposite direction and carved out a furrow in the frozen marsh. Russian troops cheered her on as she pursued him.

Superwoman and Wonder Girl barely had time to register the change in fortune before Mary flew through and clotheslined them both. They went down and Mary went straight for Spencer Hawk. He, however, was ready and he smashed her into the ground with a giant hammer created by his power ring.

Over by the wayside, Black Adam was getting back onto his feet. Supergirl pointed a finger at him, "I don't know what's between you and Mary but you've got this weird mutual admiration society thing going on. Because of that, because she's my friend, I'm going to give you one chance to just fly away. You go now and I won't come after you and I guarantee no JLer will. But it all comes down to you _going_."

Supergirl's eyes narrowed and her lips curled back into a snarl, "And if you don't go, I'm going to hurt you. Bad."

Adam rubbed his jaw, "It seems I've misjudged you. Perhaps I should recruit you to stand by Mary's side when she eventually joins me…and she _will_ join me."

"How can you be so certain?" Supergirl wondered.

"I've seen into her soul." Adam explained, "She is innocence and light but there is also darkness there tamed by the light. Once she masters the darkness, harnesses it, it will be her weapon. The light will be served by the darkness."

He grew exultant, "So it is within Mary. Her anger, her disappointment, her frustration, her wrath, and her perseverance are all born of her idealism and zeal. Her boundless optimism brings forth the bitterest fruit. Once she embraces that and realizes she can make the ultimate difference, she will be free."

"Free to do what?" Supergirl cautiously asked.

"To make the choices no one else can make. To enforce the laws no one else will police. In short, to serve justice. Pure, unadulterated, absolute justice." Adam explained with a fanatical gleam in his eyes.

"Pal, you're nuts." Supergirl decided.

"And you're outnumbered." Black Adam declared.

Supergirl turned to see Superwoman and Wonder Girl bearing down on her. She bitterly muttered to herself, "That's what I get for getting chatty."

Over at the drill site, Mary pushed herself off of the ground. Frozen chunks of mud clung to her as she hefted the emerald piledriver into the air. Spencer shifted tactics and the mallet became a pair of pliers squeezing Mary.

Gasping for air, she pushed for all she was worth with her arms. The pliers began to separate. Soon, she broke free of them.

Spencer tried yet another new tack. He encapsulated her head in a force bubble. Once again Mary was cut off from oxygen. This time, however, she took the fight to the man himself.

Flying straight at him, she delivered a roundhouse blow to his head. His personal forcefield absorbed some of the blow but a great deal of it was transmitted to the man himself. He was driven to the ground and his concentration wavered. The bubble around her head faded as did his forcefield.

Mary knocked him out with a second punch. She turned on Dr. Polaris. Polaris smiled and pointed across the way, "You might want to help your little friend."

Mary seethed at the nasty way he said it but she also sensed the truth behind his words. She turned and saw Supergirl being attacked by three Legionnaires at once. Unlike in Gotham four months before, Supergirl's foes were coordinating their efforts and she was being overwhelmed. Mary acted without hesitation.

Wonder Girl held Supergirl's arms behind her back while Superwoman repetitively struck her in the face and gut. Superwoman was so intent on her evil pleasures that she missed the widening of Wonder Girl's eyes. Black Adam yelled out a warning and she began to turn but it was too late.

Mary unleashed a right cross fueled by all of her rage. Superwoman's head and body snapped around even as she was lifted into the air. Her body spun in the air for twelve feet, arcing at six and spiraling down into the ground afterwards. She collided with the frozen mud and went slack.

Wonder Girl immediately tossed Supergirl aside and attacked Mary. She came in with spin kicks first. Mary merely ducked under those and came up with an uppercut to Wonder Girl's jaw.

The Amazonian Titan's head snapped back and she stumbled backwards but she had time to recover while Mary examined Supergirl. With a cry born of rage Wonder Girl came at Mary. She threw a punch only to discover Mary was no longer there.

Mary somersaulted over Wonder Girl's head. As she rolled overhead, she struck Wonder Girl in the back of the head. The Amazon staggered but recovered swiftly. She spun around and came at Mary again.

Mary completed her landing and half turned to meet Wonder Girl's next charge. She threw a side kick into the Amazon's stomach, driving the air out of Wonder Girl's lungs. Next, Mary delivered a left cross. As Wonder Girl stumbled from that Mary rolled and snapped off a backhand that lifted the Amazon off of her feet. She fell to the ground and lay still.

While this was occurring, Supergirl got to her knees. Black Adam immediately reacted by kicking her in the ribs and then driving a knee to her face. Supergirl went down.

More to the point, Mary saw this and she went straight for Adam. He saw her approach at the last second. By that time it was too late for him to react.

Mary delivered a roundhouse with her right and was propelled into the pumping station's walls. She flew to him and tried a left-right combination. Unfortunately he blocked the right and then delivered one of his own. Only…he pulled his punch.

"Child, listen to me!" Adam implored her, "I will not fight you."

"Fine." Mary growled, "Makes it easier for me."

She snapped off a series of punches and kicks. Adam blocked some of them but several connected. The last one made his head spin.

He smiled as the blood trickled out of his nose and lips, "Excellent. You're becoming more like me every day. Perhaps you're meant to be my successor rather than my partner."

"Fat chance." Mary declared as she threw another punch.

Adam blocked it with a frown, "Since you won't see reason perhaps provocation will work."

Adam landed a left cross followed by a right. Mary staggered backwards. She'd gotten used to being on the offensive and she'd dropped her guard. She was paying for that mistake now. She could hear Wildcat's eventual lecture in her head.

Adam smacked her with a jab followed by another right and Mary went down. Even as she was getting her feet underneath her Adam chuckled, "When I'm done with you I'll finish off Supergirl and then she won't interfere in our plans ever again."

"No!" Mary shouted. Rather than leaping to her feet, she pushed off of the ground and flew into Adam. She pushed him back into the pimp house's wall. This time it buckled slightly.

Mary's right hand closed on Adam's throat. She squeezed with all of her considerable strength. Despite all of his great strength, Adam couldn't break her hold. She responded to his attempts by moving in closer and sweeping the back of his knees with her leg.

Now kneeling, Adam met her eyes with his. Hers burned with rage and fury. His faded with peaceful acceptance of his situation.

Unbeknownst to Mary, Adam had beseeched the wizard, Shazam, to empower Mary with his powers as well as her own in the advent of his death. With the combined might of the Egyptian gods and the Greco-Roman goddesses she would be even more powerful than Superman. Her executing him would cement her transition to travelling down the very same road that had transformed him.

Only, at the last second, grief and shame filled her eyes and she released him. Adam fell forward, a miserable lump of superhuman flesh. As he gasped and wheezed he heard the sound of weeping.

Managing to raise his head, he saw Mary on her knees with her face buried in her hands. Her crying was soft, almost rhythmic. Adam managed to join her by her side. He wrapped his arms around her and consoled her.

"It's all right." He said through a raspy throat, "It's hardest when you first realize what you're capable of. It gets easier, I promise."

"It shouldn't get easier." Mary whispered, "It should stay hard."

"Sadly child, it doesn't." Adam warned her, "You just have to make certain your motives are just and the action is required because there is no other way."

"But I almost killed you." She sobbed.

"Fortunately for me, you realized that there was another way of dealing with the situation." Adam said as he stood them both up, "You've taken your first step into a larger world of truth and consequences. How you deal with it is up to you."

Tears still rimmed her puffy eyes as he stepped away. He nodded towards Superwoman's approaching form, "I suggest you begin to deal with it _now_."

Adam turned and strode away even as Superwoman marched up. She snarled as she said, "I don't know what you two were getting all touchy-feely about but you'll know it when _I_ touch you."

Mary was totally unprepared for the roundhouse that cold-cocked her. She slammed into the pump house wall and this time it did buckle. Superwoman leapt atop of the pile of rubble and flesh that was Mary and the concrete that had fallen atop of her.

Outside, Supergirl was stirring. Black Adam and Wonder Girl watched over her. Seeing the Justice League getting beaten had cowed the Russians.

The sound of repulsors filled the air and a Javelin shuttle landed in the nearby frozen stretch of land that was the next to be drilled. The boarding ramp of the shuttle opened up and the Flash streaked out of its confines. Wildcat and Commander Steel followed as fast as their legs could carry them.

At the drill site Dr. Polaris had just managed to get the drill out of the shaft. Spencer opened a boom tube. The Scarlet Speedster made his move at that moment.

Even though the renegade GL had his forcefield up again the Flash rained hundreds of blows upon him in thirty seconds. Spencer was knocked unconscious again. The Flash took Hawk's boom tube controller and turned off the tube.

"You're too late!" Dr. Polaris cackled, "The drill already went through!"

"Yeah, but you didn't." the Flash said as he streaked over to Polaris and repeated his treatment of Spencer Hawk. Dr. Polaris collapsed even more swiftly than Spencer had.

At the pump house, Wildcat and Commander Steel had arrived and were engaging Black Adam and Wonder Girl. Steel had charged headlong into Adam and Wildcat was fighting Wonder Girl. Both of the Legionnaires were surprised by their opponents.

Adam decked Steel only to hear a resounding 'clang' and for his hand to feel like he'd punched a battleship. Commander Steel punched him in return and Adam discovered that being hit by the JLer was like getting struck by a locomotive. Not feeling the need to hold back both of them went at it with everything that they had.

Off to the wayside, Wildcat was having the time of his life. He'd long ago abandoned the precept that men shouldn't fight women. He figured as long as the woman was trying to kill you who cared what her gender was?

Wildcat was a born scrapper and this was turning into a fight to be remembered. He'd sparred with Wonder Woman on several occasions and this was a lot like that. Wonder Girl used the same basic techniques and variations but her timing was slightly off. Whereas Diana had perfect control, Wonder Girl either rushed the move or waited slightly too long to use it most effectively.

Wildcat was using every hand to hand technique he'd ever been taught and since he'd been born in 1912, that was a lot of techniques. Of course, for him it all boiled down to boxing. In his first youth he'd fought his way to the world heavyweight championship of the world. He claimed and then reclaimed that title for five years running.

He could have held onto it longer but by then he was distracted with being Wildcat. Of course World War II hadn't exactly been in his ten year plan either. Wildcat had fought in the war beside the Justice Society of America. He went from urban legend to worldwide fame in that war and he'd stayed with his costumed persona ever since.

In the intervening years he'd literally trained generations of superheroes. The 9 Lives charm that had been bestowed upon him reverted him to a twenty year old every time he died. He still had lives left so he wasn't worried.

He was currently in his 60's but was in the best shape of his life. Apparently the charm bestowed a degree of longevity as well, he was discovering. Whatever was happening, he was enjoying his life and kicking Legionnaire butt.

Wildcat snapped off two quick jabs with his left and then followed through with a right cross. While Wonder Girl was still reeling from that and concentrating on guarding her head, he threw several blows into her gut and ribs. She dropped her arms to guard her mid-section and Wildcat responded with another right.

He'd backed her up into an oil derrick. She bounced off of it and came back towards him. He smashed her face with an elbow strike. Next he drove a knee into her gut. As she doubled over he finished her off with another right.

He didn't know if she was out cold or not but she was down and staying down. Now it was time to help Mary Marvel. He ran into the pumping station and saw Mary and Superwoman fighting.

They were landing kicks and punches almost faster than the eye could see. Superwoman unleashed a series of strikes that backed Mary up against the wall. Like any fighter against the ropes she was being brutally pummeled.

Wildcat rushed to her aid. He tapped Superwoman on the shoulder and she turned he cold-cocked her. Wildcat checked on Mary.

She'd slid down the wall and was sitting upright in a nonresponsive heap. He heard the crunch of broken concrete as Superwoman came at him. He swung an uppercut as he stood, catching her in the jaw.

Superwoman was thrown backwards onto her butt. She was incensed at finding herself in such a ridiculous position that she threw herself, flying, at him. Wildcat caught her by her cape and spun her around and released her when she was aimed at the closest wall. She went through it.

Outside, Black Adam had just finished beating Commander Steel's head into the wall of the pumping station. Steel had inflicted major damage upon Adam and the Legionnaire had been forced to take violently drastic measures in order to defeat his foe. . He was just starting to relax as Wondergirl approached him.

"Have you seen Artemis?" she asked.

Superwoman burst through the wall and Adam nodded in her direction, "There she is."

Superwoman rose, "That insolent…!"

"Let it be." Adam instructed, "Supergirl is stirring. Wildcat is trouncing all of you. The Flash's attention will soon be upon us and Mary Marvel won't stay down long. It's time to go."

For once Superwoman acquiesced, "I agree. Open a boom tube."

Wonder Girl did so and the three escaped. Supergirl roused herself as the tube closed. She checked on Commander Steel. His face was a bloody mess but the skin was artificial and would be completely healed within 24 hours.

Next she checked on Mary. Wildcat was getting her to her feet as Supergirl walked in. Mary was glad to see her, "Kara! You're all right!"

Supergirl managed a wan, embarrassed smile; "So are you. Or what's left of you."

"Do I have stories to tell you." Mary laughed. Her bubbly effervescent nature was that of the Mary of old. Kara didn't know what had happened but she was glad that her friend seemed relieved by it. Next, Mary asked; "What's happening with the baddies?"

"Black Adam, Superwoman, and Wonder Girl boom tubed out of here but leaves Spencer Hawk and Dr. Polaris to deal with." Supergirl described the situation.

"The Flash is dealing with them." Wildcat revealed, "He should have them wrapped up by now."

"Supergirl used her X-Ray vision, "Yup. He's got them."

"How's Commander Steel?" Wildcat asked.

"He's looked better but he's alive." Supergirl explained, "He's right outside. Go check on him if you want. Mary and I are going over to see if the Flash needs any help."

"Be careful." Wildcat advised, "Dr. Polaris can be wily. Even trussed up he's still dangerous."

"Yes, Ma." Supergirl said and then she and Mary strolled away.

Wildcat shook his head, "Kids today."


	15. Chapter 15

105 Justice League Cardinal Sin

The Batmobile pulled into the private garage at the rear of the Hall of Justice building. The canopy of the car opened up and Batman got out.

"Stay here." He instructed Batgirl.

"Like heck I am." She retorted as she hopped out of the vehicle, "And, by the way, that's the most you've said to me during this entire trip."

He said nothing. He just stood there eking disapproval. Batgirl charged headlong for the Hall's rear entrance.

"Are you coming?" she called over her shoulder.

Batman stood immobile. Batgirl shrugged and entered the building. He was left pondering his latest circumstance.

_Batgirl just doesn't see it_, he decided. He was doing this all for her. He was protecting her so they _could_ be together.

Batman knew that his depriving her of the life of a costumed adventurer yet letting her become a cop seemed ironic. Yet, her advanced training and superior skills made her more than a match for the average Gothamite punk. It was maniacs like the Joker that she had to be shielded from.

The Joker had done more than kill Tim. He'd taken him from Batman. Tim's company had fulfilled a need so deep that neither Bruce nor Batman could acknowledge it.

Now that need was unfulfilled and it created an open wound in the scarred Wayne/Batman psyche. Yet, the wound was so deep that it precluded future fulfillment. Batman would take on no new partners. Point in fact; he would dissuade the partners that he had from being his partners from now on.

The wound would persist but it wouldn't get any worse. Batman already felt as though his soul had been cleaved in two. It was almost as bad as when his parents had been taken from him. He knew he couldn't survive another loss like that.

The pain caused rage and the rage was blinding in its intensity. He knew he'd overreacted with the Riddler. For the first time in his life, he couldn't trust himself.

He felt as though he'd mastered the anger enough to prevent another "Riddler incident" but what if something happened to Dick…or to Barbara? If the unthinkable happened, how would he control himself then? Their abandoning Nightwing and Batgirl was as much for his sake as it was for theirs.

A nagging voice echoed in his mind. It said that it was _all_ for his sake. All that mattered was his ability to master his emotions. Everything else was secondary.

He denied it, of course, yet the nagging persisted. He just knew that if he could win the argument he could silence the voice. In order to win, he had to get Dick and Barbara to quit. Then his version of the story would be the only option available.

Batman's signal device sounded so he plucked it out of his belt and spoke into it, "Batman."

"Are you coming in?" Batgirl dryly asked.

"Yes." He said and he went for the door.

Over the Caspian Sea, Superman began his descent. The GPS locator in his signal device informed him that he was headed directly for the captive oil rig and it estimated his time of arrival at four minutes. He began using his telescopic vision and took in the sights upon the derrick. What he saw looked grim.

He streaked in and then came to an abrupt halt. Hovering over the derrick he said, "This is over. Surrender now and no one gets hurt."

"Like yourself?" Metallo asked. His synthetic skin was fully repaired, except for the nicks from the rounds he'd deflected earlier, so he couldn't open his chest plate without spoiling the illusion that he was still human. Instead he unleashed a dose of "kryptonite vision" from his eyes.

Superman cried out and fell to the deck. Metallo laughed and prepared to unleash a second wave when Superman got to his hands and knees and unleashed the full fury of his heat vision. Metallo's skin and clothes burned away. His bare endoskeleton glowed from the heat.

Metallo went to reply in kind when he discovered the focal shutters to his ocular blasters were fused. He could no longer fire concentrated bursts of kryptonite radiation. Metallo desperately scrabbled at his chest plate but his molten fingers bent. Finding them useless, he backed away from the Man of Steel.

Silver Banshee made ready to wail. Superman utilized a burst of super speed to grabbed a metal flange and bend it around her mouth. He welded it shut with his heat vision.

Over to the side, Killer Frost coated Metallo in a sheen of ice. His "body" temperature rapidly dropped without cracking his chassis. Still, his kryptonite "heart" was still shielded by the plates fused together. Without it being exposed the task of finishing off Superman fell to Grundy.

"You are threatening Grundy's partners." Solomon Grundy accused Superman, "Go away now or Grundy hurt you."

For Grundy, it was an erudite analysis and proposal. Fate had mentioned the fact that the forces involved with bringing Grundy back to life had been born of another world. New Genesis's Mother Box baldly stated that Darkseid had resurrected the zombie. Fate declared it to be a collaborative effort of the Lords of Chaos and the Lord of Apokolips.

While Grundy was more verbose, the monster was also stronger than ever. His threshold for abuse and pain had doubled as had his sheer might. Added to these additions were his enhanced reflexes and newly improved hand/eye coordination. All of this meant that Superman was in trouble.

Grundy waited ten seconds and then, deciding he'd waited long enough, hit Superman in the gut. He followed this with a left-right combo. As Superman reeled, Grundy brought both of his fists down atop of Superman. The Man of Steel collapsed onto his knees and dazedly endured a series of right crosses after left crosses up until he fell over.

Grundy roared to celebrate his victory. Metallo approached him, "Grundy, pull off my breastplate. Then I can kill this fool."

Grundy braced Metallo's shoulder with one hand and took hold of the fused metal plates with the other. One solid yank pulled the plate off. Metallo chuckled darkly.

"Now you die." He told Superman.

Over the Caspian, the Javelin shuttle rapidly approached. Inside, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Booster Gold, and Red Tornado rode inside. Skeets, of course, was accompanying Booster Gold. He was also enthusiastically extolling Booster's virtues and had been for the entire flight.

"Okay, Skeets," Booster sighed, "you've worn out our welcome."

"But…" Skeets whimpered.

"Listen to him." Hawkgirl growled, "_He _knows he's not that great. So should you."

"Hey! I'm a little great." Booster argued.

"No." John declared, "You're not."

"Don't worry. I'm on your side." Skeets reassured Booster.

"Thanks." Booster replied disparagingly.

Hawkgirl went to the cockpit and viewed the incoming rig, "Superman's down. Don't worry about landing or hovering. We can all fly. Just make a slow pass overhead and we'll bail out."

"You got it." Lady Blackhawk replied. Like Blackhawk himself, her identity was classified by the UN at the highest levels. Even the Big 5 of the Security Council didn't have access to those files.

Despite natural assumptions, the two Blackhawks weren't remotely involved. They each had their own personal liaisons that never stood in the way of their duties. They moved through civilian life under a cloud of aliases. Nemesis and the Question frequently devised their covers and allocated the nature of their usage.

Returning her focus to her flying she said, "We'll be passing by in seven minutes. We'll have slowed enough by then so be ready."

Hawkgirl grinned, "We'll be ready."

In the heart if the South African diamond mine that the Legionnaires were ransacking, Bane and Big Sir were pushing the drill to a clear spot in order for Major Disaster to open a boom tube. They all hesitated when they heard the whine of overhead repulsors. Bronze Tiger pointed out an arriving Javelin shuttle.

It landed in the clearing they'd been headed for. Steel flew out of its boarding ramp as soon as it lowered itself. He flew into Bane, knocking him aside. Next her swung his sledgehammer at Big Sir.

Big Sir caught it and held onto it. Steel activated its electro-discharge cannon. Big Sir proved impervious to the electrical voltage and ripped the hammer out of Steel's hands. Next he swatted Steel aside. He finished the encounter by smashing Steel over the head with the hammer. When he was done, he dropped the hammer and walked away.

"Are you okay?" the simplistic Big Sir asked Major Disaster.

"I think you need to ask them." Disaster pointed at the onrushing JLers.

"Okay." Big Sir replied and he turned to face the League, "Are you…urk!"

Channeling the strength and powers of a rhino, Vixen charged into Big Sir. They travelled another twenty feet and then Sir lost his footing and went down. Vixen touched her talisman and harnessed the abilities of a tiger and leapt atop of him.

Bane had regained his footing only to find Hourman waiting for him. Charged with his Miraclo pill for the next sixty minutes, Hourman was spoiling for a fight. Bane obliged.

Big Sir swatted Vixen away. He clambered to his feet and was ambushed by Hawk. Hawk punched, kicked, and threw Big Sir around while his brother Dove tended to Vixen.

"You all right?" he asked her.

She wore a rueful grin, "Nothing a week long soak couldn't cure."

"Look, Major Disaster looks awfully unmolested. I was just on my way over there. Want to back me up?" Dove asked.

"I'll be checking on Steel but I've got your back." Vixen promised.

"Thanks." Dove said. He moved off and began approaching Disaster. As he closed the distance Disaster shook his head.

"You people _always_ have to show up." Major Disaster wearily sighed.

"We only show up where you do." Dove replied, "We wouldn't be here if you didn't create mayhem."

"We weren't hurting _anyone_!" Disaster angrily shouted, "Everything was going smoothly with no hang ups until you arrived. Well, you want to fight, let's fight!"

Major Disaster waved his hand over the ground. Next, a 7.1 earthquake epicentered at that location. Damage occurred throughout South Africa and Zimbabwe. The ground at the mine fissured. Molten lava began spewing out of it and an unlikely volcano was born.

The lava quite jetting into the air but the molten rock freely flowed throughout the mine area. The only spot it didn't flow towards was Disaster as he stood next to the drill. Bane and Big Sir started for the drill. Bronze Tiger, who'd been sitting atop of it to ward off JLers should they approach, watched as the lava chased his comrades to the drill and then flowed away.

The League on the other hand was desperately trying to evade the lava as it came at the shuttle. Vixen and Dove anxiously tried to wake Steel, who was in the path of a lava flow. They were having no success.

Suddenly, the lava cooled. It was still steaming but it was solid. Major Disaster called out to the heroes, "I could have killed you. Remember that next time."

A boom tube opened and Bane and Big Sir pushed the drill though while Bronze Tiger drove. Disaster trailed them and closed the tube behind them. The JLers were left stunned in their wake.

Hourman and Hawk were stranded in pockets surrounded by steaming rock. The Javelin had launched and departed. Dove and Vixen still tended to Steel but he still wasn't moving. Their unit was out of the fight for the duration and apparently stranded by their own shuttle.

At the Caspian oil rig, Hawkgirl bailed out of the shuttle, as did GL, Booster, Skeets, and Red Tornado behind her. She swooped down and smashed Metallo with her mace. He flew overboard and sank hundreds of feet to the bottom of the sea.

Killer Frost trailed her with cold blasts. Booster leveled her with an energy discharge from his gauntlet blaster. Skeets was exultant, "Once again ladies and gentlemen, Booster Gold has saved the day! Who else can match his bravery, his genius, his…?"

"Skeets." Booster interrupted, "No one here is listening or cares."

"Oh, all right." Skeets pouted. The little AI had way too much personality for his own good. The "upgrades" L-Ron and Skeets were swapping back and forth didn't help matters any.

L-Ron still had an Upkeep and Upgrade account with the Interstellar Consortium that had sold him to the League. He still held his status as Manga Khan's major dome so he was entitled to all of the best software. He was also entitled to the latest hardware but he had to wait until the Consortium returned to cash in his vouchers. In the interim though, he was buying software for Skeets as well as himself.

Silver Banshee ripped the gag off of her mouth and took in a deep breath to scream. GL wrapped her head in a force bubble and she shrieked to herself. Nearly deafening herself, she cried out again and again until she'd depleted her oxygen and passed out.

This left Grundy to Red Tornado. The living android landed ahead of Solomon Grundy's position and sternly said, "Halt."

"So you can arrest Grundy and take him to prison?" Grundy bellowed, "Grundy doesn't think so."

Hawkgirl landed beside Red Tornado, "Grundy! It doesn't have to be this way."

"Grundy knows Bird Nose is trying to be my friend but Bird Nose doesn't know what she is talking about." Grundy argued.

"So you remember me even without my helmet?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Grundy remembers. Bird Nose tried to be Grundy's friend…only; Grundy has no friends, only partners." Grundy explained.

"But why are _they_ your partners?" Hawkgirl had to ask.

"They are finding Grundy's soul." Grundy revealed, "Something even Helmet Head couldn't do."

She knew he was referring to Dr. Fate, "He tried. He could try again if you'd let him."

"Tala has _seen_ it." Grundy shared, "She knows where to look and looks every day. She has seen many souls. Too many. She has trouble sorting through all of them."

"How do you know she's telling the truth?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Grundy has seen them." He happily declared, "In her looking rock. There are too many to count. All stuffed together like in a closet."

Hawkgirl was still getting used to his usage of metaphors when he declared, "Now get out of my way Bird Nose. Grundy will smash anyone who gets in his way."

"I don't think so." Hawkgirl said sadly, "Red."

Tornado stretched forth his hand and powerful winds started cycloning around Grundy. Soon, a fully fledged tornado lifted him into the air and out over the water. Just as suddenly as the winds appeared, they disappeared.

As he fell into the waves, Grundy cried out; "Not the water! Grundy can't swim!"

As Grundy sank deeper and deeper into the depths Red Tornado turned to Hawkgirl, "Was that wise?"

Hawkgirl sighed forlornly, "He's already dead. He doesn't require oxygen to exist."

"I see." Red Tornado understood. The mechanics of it were easy enough to understand but it went deeper than that. Red Tornado was unaware that his android body was infused with the essence and personality of an air elemental known only as the Tornado Champion. Like Grundy, the elemental didn't require oxygen to exist. It merely required atmosphere.

Of course, Red's android body didn't require atmosphere to function. The gestalt being of Red Tornado could exist without atmosphere for several hours before the Tornado Champion died. Then the android shell would continue functioning without its former superpowers and no spark of life to illuminate its programming with a soul.

"Head's up." Booster called out, "We've got boats and helicopters inbound."

John, who was containing both Silver Banshee and Killer frost in a force bubble, looked to Hawkgirl, "Time to use those hawk-like eyes of yours to see if we have trouble coming at us."

Hawkgirl sketched off a salute, "Aye, aye, Sergeant Stewart."

"It's 'yes sir' in the Marines." John explained for the millionth time, "'Aye aye' is the Navy."

"Yes, dear." Hawkgirl smirked, "Whatever you say, dear."

John spared a hand to smack her on the butt as she waltzed by. She delightedly laughed and made her way to the edge of the platform. Her razor sharp eyes sought out the approaching units. Seeing which country's flag emblazoned across the hulls, she relaxed. This was especially true when she saw who led the charge.

Within a minute, Rocket Red landed on the platform. Hawkgirl grinned, "About time you got here."

"Da." Rocket Red agreed, "But I was on a special mission for the Prime Minister when the President called. One does not disappoint the Prime Minister so I finished that task first."

"And what will the President say about that?" John asked.

Rocket Red shrugged, "He will say whatever the Prime Minister tells him to say."

"Metallo and Solomon Grundy went overboard." Red Tornado informed him while the rest of the JLers pondered Russian superhero's last statement.

"Our sonar picked them up headed for shore. A Meta-human Response Unit is mobilizing to meet them. The tanks equipped with plasma cannons should stop Grundy. We have a magnetic grappler for Metallo." Rocket Red revealed, "Then there's me."

"You came prepared." Booster said.

"The workers who fled from this platform were quite specific in their descriptions. We knew what to expect." Rocket Red explained.

"Yet you came anyway." GL joked.

Rocket Red chuckled, "We do our best for the Motherland."

"What about these two?" Hawkgirl indicated Killer Frost and Silver Banshee.

"We have equipment on the boats and helicopters." Rocket Red detailed, "One of the helicopters sports an electromagnet. Every unit possesses plasma rifles and cannons. Hyperalloy restraints are aboard most of the boats and helicopters as well."

"Unhhh." Superman groaned.

"What happened to him?" Rocket Red asked.

"Metallo and Grundy." GL replied, "I ran a scan on him with the ring. He's fine. He's just been resting."

Superman pushed himself off of the deck and looked around. Seeing he was surrounded by friends, he gingerly got up. He wore a rueful grin, "I guess this just go to show why there's 'man' after 'super'."

"This group seemed tailored for a defense against you or Supergirl so don't feel so bad." Hawkgirl advised.

"I wish that helped but I've fought all of these people before. Taking them one at a time…" Superman protested.

"There were four of them and one of you." GL commented, "I'd say you did pretty good considering."

Superman wrestled with his own sense of failure for a while and then relented, "I guess you're right."

The helicopters arrived first followed by the patrol boats, "I take it the Russian Army is taking over."

"That's the plan." Hawkgirl replied, "In fact, we…"

Superman's signal device sounded. It was J'onn. He wanted a status report. Upon hearing it he issued instructions.

Superman relayed those instructions, "J'onn wants you to supervise the delivery of the Legionnaires to their holding cells."

"You make it sound as though 'you' doesn't include _you_." Booster noted.

"It doesn't." Superman acknowledged, "I'm headed to Dustin, Nevada. J'onn is leading a group to arrest the Legionnaires located there."

"Are you certain that's the place?" Hawkgirl frowned.

Superman nodded, "Process of elimination. All of the investigative teams called in and said their towns were clean except the Nevada team. In fact, they're missing."

"All of the shuttles have been recalled so you're temporarily stuck here." Superman said, "I'm sorry."

"_I_ can get everyone back if I need to." GL offered.

"I can't tell you how many ways this plan is screwed up." Hawkgirl protested, "But once J'onn gets something in his Martian mind there's little we can do to change it."

Superman smirked, "I'll be sure to pass that along."

"With my compliments." Hawkgirl forcefully added.

"Look, I'm going to be late." Superman said, "I'll see you all when this done."

"We'll look forward to it." Red Tornado assured him, "Farewell and good luck."

"Thanks." Superman replied, "Hopefully we won't need it."


	16. Chapter 16

111 Justice League Cardinal Sin

A boom tube delivered Firefly to Dustin. The Ultra-Humanite saw this from his vantage point on city hall's porch and he approached the pyrotechnician. Learning his story, the Humanite led him to Luthor's office.

Luthor was immediately displeased, "So where are your teammates? Still on the Caspian Sea, I presume?"

"Superman came." Firefly yammered, "There was no way I could take him on."

"But combined with your teammates you stood a chance." Luthor tersely opined, "First you fail to bring Grayson from the jail to here and now you blatantly abandon your team and your assignment. What am I to do with you?"

"I…I…" Firefly stammered.

"I'll tell you what," Luthor rose from behind his desk and came around it to stand before Firefly, "I'll build you a new suit of armor. A better suit with far more capabilities than a jet pack, a few fire bombs, and a flaming sword."

Luthor began to describe his design, "You'll have enhanced strength, flamethrowers, and remote detonators built into your combat armor. It will not only be hardened against flame but also against physical injury."

"I will give you these things and more." Luthor promised, "And if you run after that, I'll kill you."

Firefly suddenly found an ounce of backbone, "What happens if I refuse?"

"Then I kill you right here." Luthor's hand drifted towards his shoulder holster.

"All right. You have a deal." Firefly resolved, "I'd do anything to be able to take on people like Superman."

"You'll have your wish." Luthor said, "Just remember the price."

"I will." Firefly vowed. Luthor dismissed him. After he'd gone, the Humanite approached Luthor.

"Only two teams have secured drills so far." He reported.

"How many teams are left out there?" Luthor asked.

"One. Galatea's." The Ultra-Humanite informed him.

"What progress is being made with the drills?" Luthor inquired.

"One was already equipped for extraction, diamonds to be precise, and it was modified for ore extraction in five minutes time." The Humanite explained, "It took Grodd a little longer to modify the digging machine. It's now equipped to purse ore extraction rather than oil. Both of them are being staged as we speak."

"Excellent." Luthor was pleased, "Hold off on drilling operations for now. The Justice League is curbing our efforts overseas. It's safe to assume since they lost people here that Dustin will be their next stop."

"That's safe to assume." The Humanite agreed, "I'll marshal our forces."

As the Ultra-Humanite exited Luthor gazed out of his window upon "his" town, "A safe bet indeed. But they'll find us waiting."

In Azerbaijan, Galatea pulled her drill out of the hole in the ground where it resided. She turned to see Atom Smasher still yanking on the tether, slowly pulling his up. She shook her head and joined him. Between the two of them they had it up in a matter of minutes.

"Thanks." The Smasher said.

Galatea grinned, "That had to hurt."

Atom Smasher shrugged, "Not as bad as you'd think."

Her grin blossomed into a smile, "Maybe there's hope for you after all."

He chuckled, "Don't count on it."

The sound of yet _another _explosion distracted them from their repartee. Atom Smasher was getting annoyed, "How much stuff do you have to blow up to stop a bunch of security guards?"

"Why don't you find out?" Galatea suggested.

"I think I will." The Smasher muttered and trudged on down the dirt trail that led to where Captain Boomerang and Plastique were having their fun.

Galatea watched as he joined the two and she listened in on the conversation.

"Just _what_ are you two trying to accomplish?" Atom Smasher demanded to know.

"Ease up, mate." Captain Boomerang laconically drawled, "We're just making sure the natives don't get restless."

"They look pretty pacified to me." Atom Smasher declared, "So 'ease up' yourself."

"Now hold on…!" Boomerang began to argue but he was interrupted by Galatea picking him up off the ground.

"Shut up." She snapped as she dropped him back onto his feet, "There's a Javelin shuttle approaching. It'll be here in just a few minutes. You two, prepare an ambush. Atom Smasher, you'll help get the drills through the boom tube."

Captain Boomerang and Plastique hesitated. Atom Smasher yelled at them, "You heard the lady! Move!"

Aboard the shuttle, Wonder Woman spotted Galatea and Atom Smasher starting to move the drills through the wormhole. She told Penny, "Do a low speed pass. Captain Atom and I will bail out."

"You got it, Sugah." Penny happily replied. She made the requested corrections and the shuttle made a low, slow pass over the boom tube. Wonder Woman and Captain Atom leapt out of the plane.

Wonder Woman flew straight into Galatea. The Amazon and the clone went through to Dustin. Galatea kept her grip on the drill and it came too.

Back in Azerbaijan, Captain Atom hit Atom Smasher with a quantum blast. Atom Smasher shrugged it off and continued carrying the drill to the wormhole. Captain Atom changed tactics. This time he destroyed the drill.

Irritated, Atom Smasher threw it aside. He pulled out his controller and collapsed the boom tube. He turned and faced the JLer.

"Try and get passed me." He challenged.

Captain Atom unleashed a double dose of quantum energy. Atom Smasher simply lowered his atomic density and phased the blasts through him. He then hardened himself and charged Captain Atom.

Atom Smasher delivered a roundhouse on Captain Atom's containment suit jaw. Captain Atom was spun around. While trying to gather his wits he endured three more heavy blows.

Finally, Captain Atom saw a pattern to Atom Smasher's attack. He ducked under the next punch and came up with an uppercut. Atom Smasher's jaw clacked shut and his head threw back.

The Smasher staggered backwards. Captain Atom enveloped his hands in quantum energy and began landing blow after blow of his own. The combined barrage of physical and energetic assaults swiftly wore Atom Smasher down. In five minutes, he went down.

Meanwhile, Penny landed the Javelin nearby. Elongated Man and Dr. Light stepped out and headed for where all of the Lukoil guards had been defeated. As they approached, two discs came flying through the air at them.

Elongated Man rebounded the discs back the way they'd come. Plastique was seen hitting the dirt as the two devices exploded. Plastique sat up on her knees and searched her costume for any unused ordnance. Dr. Light hit her with a strobe blast and she was temporarily blinded.

While Plastique wailed, Captain Boomerang showed himself and he threw two of his boomerangs. Once again, Elongated man stretched out and caught them. Only, these boomerangs were electrically charged. Ralph was stunned and went down.

"If you beg me I might only knock you out with my next shot." Boomerang put on dark sunglasses, "And don't try that light show with me. I'm prepared."

Dr. Light unleashed a photon blast instead. The wavelengths to the photon burst were so energized and tightly packed it barely showed up as visible light. It hit with the kinetic force of a small truck. Boomerang was instantly knocked unconscious.

Dr. Light knelt and checked on Elongated Man. His breathing was steady and his vitals were good. He was just out cold.

Captain Atom walked up. In his hand was Atom Smasher's boom tube controller. He was frowning.

"This thing scrambled the coordinates of where Wonder Woman and Galatea went to." He said, "We have to input them in by hand. But first we have to know them."

"We could always ask Plastique." Dr. Light suggested.

"Good idea. We'll try the good cop, bad cop routine. I'll be…" Captain Atom was interrupted as Penny lifted the Javelin off and shot off into the horizon.

"Hey!" he yelled. He pulled out his signal device and flagged J'onn. L-Ron took the call and told him the situation and to hang tight and deliver the three Legionnaires to the proper authorities. Atom was less than happy when he hung up.

"This sucks." He growled.

"Still want to try the cop thing?" Dr. Light asked.

"Okay." Captain Atom agreed, "But we're both going to be 'bad cop.'"

"Interesting." Dr. Light said, "Let's try it your way then."

Flying over the Caribbean inside of the Javelin, Aztek received a page. He activated his signal device and listened for a while. Finally he said, "Si, I understand."

When he'd deactivated the device, he went to the cockpit and spoke with Jake. Seconds later the passengers felt the shuttle accelerate. Fire wanted to know what was happening.

"That was J'onn." Aztek explained, "He is recalling all of the shuttles to pick up passengers at the Hall of Justice. They have found where the Legion of Doom is headquartered and we are going after them."

"I thought they were in Bailya and we couldn't go after them." Ice stated.

"Apparently they are in Nevada and we are throwing everyone we have at them." Aztek divulged.

"Oh." A wide eyed Ice understood the consequences of that all too well.

"It needs to be done." Captain Marvel opined, "We need to get them while they're on friendly turf so that they can't hide behind international rules that they twist to their own advantage."

"My, oh my," Fire leaned in close to him, "you _are_ sexy when you get riled up."

Marvel's expression was pained, "I hate to tell you this but it would never work."

"Let me be the judge of that." Fire's sultry voice urged.

Marvel gently pushed her away, "You really don't get it. It won't work."

"Why?" Fire fumed, "Is Starman more your speed?"

"Why would Starman…?" Marvel was totally lost.

Fire threw her hands up, "Honestly, it's like dealing with a child."

"You're closer to the truth then you'll ever know." Marvel told her.

"What?" she was angrily perplexed.

"Never mind." Marvel sighed.

In Siberia Supergirl stared off into the frozen plains and the mountains beyond. The Flash, Wildcat, and Commander Steel were watching over the Legionnaires as they were loaded into a Meta-human Response Vehicle. It was made of hardened plastic and ceramics so there were no metal components for Dr. Polaris to grab a hold of.

Mary came up from behind Supergirl, "You seem so sad. What're you thinking of?"

"I was thinking of Argo." Supergirl admitted, "While my world was freezing to death I dreamt of having fantastic powers so I could save them. I came to Earth as the sole survivor and got the powers that I wanted but it was too late to save them."

"Recently I've come to realize I wouldn't have been able to save them anyway." Supergirl shared, "The only thing that would've saved Argo was to put it back in its original orbital track around the sun. The problem is that I'm not strong enough to move a planet out of orbit and even if I was, that orbit is now filled with kryptonite that would kill everyone anyway."

"I wasted six years of my life blaming myself over something that couldn't be changed. My people were dead no matter what we did. I was lucky, even luckier than I've realized before, to escape alive with Clark." Supergirl opined.

"At least you realize it now." Mary consoled her friend, "You don't have to waste any more years."

Supergirl nodded and then her signal device sounded. She irritably pulled it off of her belt, "Now what?"

J'onn was on the line and he gave her the same instructions that he'd been giving everyone else. She hung up and explained it to Mary. Mary was eager.

"Let's go." She urged.

Smiley flew the Javelin away, much to the Flash's consternation. Then Supergirl and Mary took to the air. He called out, "What's going on?"

"Ask L-Ron." Supergirl called back, "He'll explain it to you."

The pair flew on faster and faster. Before they cracked the sound barrier, Supergirl called out to Mary, "I hope we get there while Diana's in one piece."

_If we don't_, Mary thought darkly, _there'll be hell to pay._


	17. Chapter 17

119 Justice League Cardinal Sin

Wonder Woman and Galatea collided with ground. Wonder Woman sprang to her feet and assessed the situation. Everywhere she turned, she was surrounded by Legionnaires. In fact, she was hopelessly outnumbered.

She refused to give up though. She'd fought gods and overcame the odds to pluck victory out of the air. Mere mortals would prove easy in comparison.

Galatea rose from the dirt road she'd landed in and faced the Amazon Princess, "I don't know what you were thinking _but _coming here wasn't your brightest idea."

Wonder Woman was surprised by Galatea's tone. The venom was missing. A worldly weariness replaced it. She sounded tired and disheartened by the constant fighting.

Catalyzing on the opportunity, Wonder Woman said; "We don't have to do this."

Galatea responded with a bitter little laugh, "Of course we do. It's what's expected of us."

"We don't always have to do what's expected of us." Wonder Woman argued.

"It's our duty." Galatea said with more resolve, "Neither one of us wants to neglect our duty."

"No." Wonder Woman said sadly, "We don't."

Wonder Woman was startled as Galatea leapt into action. Her super speed was greater than Diana's. She was also stronger than Wonder Woman. Fortunately for her, Wonder Woman's extensive training had honed her reflexes and her conditioning to the point where she deflected _most_ of Galatea's strikes.

Wonder Woman exchanged punches, kicks, and throws with the Argoan. Their ability to fly generally minimized the effect of a throw but occasionally one or the other was startled enough to be thrown to the ground. Case in point, Wonder Woman rushed Galatea and Galatea, learning from Supergirl, grabbed hold of Diana's arms, planted her knees in Wonder Woman's stomach and flipped over. Letting go at just the right moment, Galatea added momentum to Wonder Woman's charge and sent her flying headlong through a nearby building.

Diana reemerged from the broken storefront to stand in front of it. Galatea employed her super speed to run over to Wonder Woman's position but she was still too slow. Wonder Woman took hold of Galatea's arm as she threw a punch and threw her over the Amazon's shoulder.

As Galatea lay flat on her back, Wonder Woman began a series of left-right combos. Suddenly Superwoman's lasso snapped around Diana's neck like a whip. She was jerked back off of Galatea and sprawled across the ground choking.

"How do you like it?" Superwoman viciously asked, "How would you like to breathe through a straw for awhile?"

"Not really." Wonder Woman admitted and then, in a blur of movement, she pushed herself off of the ground and flew into Superwoman. She came in in form for a, literally, flying kick.

Superwoman took the blow in her left shoulder. Her left shoulder spun away from Wonder Woman. The impact also caused her to stumble.

Wonder Woman used the opportunity to deliver a left cross. Superwoman went down but she wasn't out. Something in the look on her face alerted Diana to an imminent attack from behind.

Wonder Woman spun. While turning, she dipped her shoulder and held her left arm out. She caught Wonder Girl and threw her up and over her shoulder. Wonder Girl ended up in a pile atop of Superwoman.

Diana launched herself into the sky. A red and blue streak slammed into her and she went crashing down through the roof of another abandoned shop. Bizarro followed her down and they began to fight.

The building rattled, shook, creaked, groaned, and crashed. Next Bizarro burst through a wall as he was propelled backwards by a blow. Wonder Woman came upon him as he was rising from his back. She jabbed him in the stomach twice. An uppercut followed closely seconded by a right cross.

Bizarro's knees wobbled and went out from underneath him. He landed on his butt and stared even more emptily out into space than usual. She then drove her knee into his forehead and he went down for good.

Wonder Woman's head snapped around as she heard Black Adam say, "Excellent work, Princess; but you aren't winning any friends here."

"And why should I?" Wonder Woman bit back.

"It will make a difference on how you treated after you surrender." Adam informed her.

"I will never surrender." Wonder Woman vowed.

"Too bad." Adam said and then he punched her as hard as he could.

Diana was knocked back twenty feet. She was momentarily dazed and therefore was unaware of Superwoman and Wonder Girl's presence until it was too late. Her first inkling came when a magic lasso looped around her. This was followed by another.

Wonder Girl held the lassos ropes while Superwoman pushed forward and drove a knee into Diana's stomach. This was followed by three right crosses. Wonder Woman went down onto one knee. Her head lolled forward and Superwoman finished her with a savage kick to the head.

"Well done." Luthor verbally applauded, "Bring her over here. She will be an example to the Justice League."

They carried her over to the flagpole located in the city's central park. They placed her on her knees with her feet behind the pole. They then shackled them together.

Next came Diana's wrists which were pulled behind her around the pole and clamped together. Finally, a solid restraining bar locked the wrist manacles to the ankle shackles. Superwoman asked if Diana could break free.

"Those restraints are made of hyperalloy tritanium." Luthor smiled, "They'd give Superman pause."

"And how do you know this?" Superwoman demanded to know.

"Because neither Black Adam nor Galatea were able to break free of them." Luthor smugly explained.

"I see your point." Superwoman subsided.

"I thought you would." Luthor addressed the others, "The Justice League is coming. I suggest we all prepare to make them as uncomfortable as possible."

As the various villains and former heroes broke up, he spied that the Little Mermaid was on her way to the jail. He turned to Galatea, "Relieve the jail staff."

"Me?" Galatea was surprised.

"The League will truly have to fight their way into the jailhouse if you're there guarding it. They may even accidently kill some of their own." Luthor darkly chuckled as he explained, "Besides none of them are strong enough to deal with dear little Ulla if she rebels. You are."

Galatea slowly nodded, "All right. I'll do it."

"It wasn't an option." Luthor said and turned to walk away.

Galatea's fists clenched as she watched him stride away. She imagined splitting his head open with her heat vision. She held back. She knew if she did that she'd be joining Wonder Woman in being trussed to a pole.

The inhibitor collars wouldn't work on either the clone or the Amazon. Galatea because she was of Argoan stock and not human. Diana because her powers were magically derived.

Galatea's path passed by Wonder Woman's slumped form. She stopped at the Amazon's location and knelt down. She lifted Diana's bruised and bloodied head.

"Wake up." Galatea hissed, "We don't have time for you to be unconscious."

Wonder Woman's eyes came open. They shone with hate. She'd merely been feigning unconsciousness, "What do you want?"

"Two things: tell Superman not to try and free you. Luthor wants him here for a reason and whatever that reason is can't be good for either one of you. Second, I'll send someone out to see to your wounds in a minute."

"Why are you telling me this?" Wonder Woman wanted to know.

"Because it's time I was the voice of sanity." Galatea opined, "I've been the force of insanity for too long. I was born to be a weapon. I'm getting tired of being one. I want to know what's it's like to have a real life. If helping you gets me closer to that then so be it."

"If not," she shrugged, "then it's still the right thing to do. I like the idea behind that."

Diana was amazed and then something else clogged her memory, "You said _when_ Superman tries to rescue me. What makes you think he'll try to do that first?"

Galatea rolled her eyes, "D'you think I'm blind? I've seen the way he looks at you. I'd literally kill to have someone look at me that way."

"Maybe changing that attitude to something less lethal would be a good place to start." Wonder Woman opined.

"Maybe." Galatea ruefully conceded, "But we go with what we know. Anyway, if I've spotted it you can bet that Luthor has. He's going to use that against the two of you."

"Thank you for the warning." Diana said.

"I have to go now." Galatea rose to her feet, "I'll send the Little Mermaid out to help salve your wounds and wash off the blood. Sorry `bout the bruises. There's nothing I can do about those."

The Amazon Princess gave her a wry look, "You're sporting your fair share of those as well."

Galatea shrugged, "Maybe I deserved them. Who knows? Anyway, maybe we'll talk again later."

Diana was amazed as Galatea strolled away. The clone's anger at being deprived of over half her life had fuelled the rage fomented in her by her creators. Her psychic link with Supergirl, long since shattered, had shown her world beyond her hatred and lethal training. She'd encountered another being like herself that didn't exist solely to kill on command. She hadn't known how to react to that.

Galatea was now being reasonable and honestly sounded forlorn over her lack of a "normal" life or at least as normal of one as befitted an alien clone. Something in Galatea's voice told Diana that she'd already done something about it and was planning on doing more about it. One gesture aside, Galatea was planning on something meaningful. Diana could _feel_ it.

Moments later, Cheetah, Livewire, Major Force, and Multiplex walked by. Cheetah hissed in her direction while Livewire threw some taunts out there. Major Force ignored her completely. Multiplex, however, used his fission induced powers to split into a dozen versions of himself and he fanned out across town.

A few minutes after that, the Little Mermaid knelt down in front of her with a bowl of water and a first aid kit. Wonder Woman had never worked with the Mermaid and knew next to nothing about her. It never hurt to make friends, especially ones that could unlock your shackles, so she reached out.

"Thank you for coming out. I wasn't expecting it." Wonder Woman admitted.

"I thought Galatea told you…" dawning awareness struck the Mermaid, "Oh, because she's a villain and now all of the Global Guardians seem to be villains as well."

"Something like that." Wonder Woman agreed.

"The Global Guardians aren't villains!" the Little Mermaid strongly asserted, "We had a good reason for joining up."

"And what would that be?" Diana was honestly surprised and curious.

"I don't know." The Mermaid answered with a defeated voice, "None of us can remember but we all _know_ that it was for good and not bad."

Wonder Woman could see the agony the Mermaid was in trying to discuss the topic. She decided to change it, "As long as you're my nurse we might as well get to know one another. My name is Diana. What's yours?"

"Ulla." She answered and then bit her lower lip, "I don't know if I should have told you that." Ulla shrugged, "In for a penny, in for a _kroner_. My name's Ulla Paske. I'm the Little Mermaid."

Diana smiled, "That last part I already know. So why are you my nurse?"

"Galatea wants me out of the way while she does something with the prisoners." Ulla revealed, "If she hurts Dick I'm going to kill her."

"Dick?" Diana was getting confused. She knew Blackhawk, Vigilante, Black Vulcan, Samurai and Apache Chief were likely prisoners of the Legion of Doom but no one had said anything about a Dick.

"Dick Grayson." Ulla said regretfully, "Before I kidnapped him he was my boyfriend."

Diana hoped her surprise didn't show through. She knew Dick Grayson to be Nightwing. It was obvious that Ulla didn't know this singular fact or he'd be in a greater deal of trouble.

"Why would Galatea hurt Dick?" Diana wondered.

"I don't know but she was acting awfully weird." Ulla stated.

"Why don't you check on Dick and tend to me later?" Diana suggested.

"Really?" Ulla was delighted, "I'll be back! I promise!"

Inside of the Dustin Police Station, Galatea was making certain no one was around. Verifying that everyone was gone and all of the electronic surveillance devices were disabled, she went to the jail cells. Blackhawk was delighted to see her.

"Tea!" he said and then he frowned, "Your face… It's all bruised. What happened?"

She sighed, "Wonder Woman and I had a disagreement. It's over now but I'll be bruised up for a day or two."

"What's going on?" he asked, "Why'd you send everyone away?"

"Luthor gave me an excuse to. Now I can do this!" She took hold of the door's bars and yanked the cell door off. She then repeated the exercise with the Super Friends' cell.

They were stunned at first and unwilling to trust her. She frowned, "The League will be arriving any minute now. If you wait for them and then make a break for the city hall, you can release the inhibitor collars. Vigilante, your guns are in the police chief's desk."

He began looking through desks and she went over to a particular desk and pulled open a drawer. Inside were his dual holsters and six shooters. Ulla chose that moment to race into the police station, "Galatea! Don't hurt…"

Ulla gasped, "You freed them!"

"What did you think I was going to do?" Galatea scornfully inquired.

"Dick! You're free!" Ulla squealed in delight and threw her arms around him.

"Easy!" he gasped, "I need to be able to breathe."

"Sorry." She sheepishly replied.

"Mermaid," Galatea sternly interrupted, "I need you to escort these gentlemen to HQ when the League gets here and all hell breaks loose. Can you do that?"

"I couldn't break him free but nothing stops me from fighting other Legionnaires. I'll march straight into Luthor's office if you want me to." Ulla promised.

"I'd prefer if you didn't." Galatea advised, "He'll be able to reassert control over you if you do."

"Control?" Ulla asked, "Like brainwashing? Dick said I…ah!"

She clutched at her temples and whimpered. Galatea went to her and put her arms around her, "Don't think about it. Just think about getting these guys to the control room and deactivating their collars. After that, you can get Dick home."

"Okay." Ulla breathed a sigh of relief as the pain eased away.

Galatea started step away when Dick caught her by the arm, "Can you do anything about this?"

Galatea studied Ulla and then Dick. Finally she shrugged, "I don't even know how it works."

"But you can find out, right?" he persisted.

Galatea sighed, "I'll see what I can _discreetly _find out. Ulla's flat in Gotham is rented for another eight months. If I find out anything I'll meet you there, okay?"

"It'll have to do." He relented.

Galatea made an observation, "You must care for her a lot more than you're even willing to admit to yourself. I'd think about that when it comes time to say my goodbyes."

"I'll keep it in mind." Dick replied and then he tended to Ulla.

Galatea returned to Blackhawk's side, "Sorry I got you into this."

He smiled, "And miss that kiss? Heavens forefend."

A smile blossomed on her face and it lit up, "That was nice wasn't it?"

Blackhawk tipped his hat back and drew her in for another. When they broke apart she sighed contently, "I wish I could do that all day."

"We do have until the League gets here." He pointed out.

"No," she was frustrated, "I have to meet Superman and stop him from rescuing Wonder Woman."

"Tea!" Blackhawk sternly rebuked her.

She held up her hands, "It's not like that! Luthor's set a trap with Wonder Woman as bait. If the League can keep the Legion busy, _I'll_ release her."

Blackhawk suddenly kissed her again with even more enthusiasm than before. Galatea was breathless, "Wow! What happens if I release a few more Amazons?"

"Try it and find out." He teased.

"I might have to." She giggled, "Now, I _have_ to go. Hopefully I'll see you before you leave."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Blackhawk was confused.

"I may not know where my place is but I _definitely _know it's not with the Justice League." Galatea informed him, "And until I _do_ figure it out I'll stick with what I know."

"I understand." Blackhawk said sadly, "Maybe better than you know."

She gave him a quizzical glance but he wasn't any more forthcoming. She went to the station's entrance. Looking around, she realized that she wasn't being watched so she sped off into the air at super speed.

"I know all too well." Blackhawk murmured to himself as he sat down to wait for the actual jail break to occur.


	18. Chapter 18

126 Justice League Cardinal Sin

_Twenty minutes earlier_…

All of the Javelin shuttles had arrived at the Hall of Justice. Inside, the Question was chairing a briefing; "The probable cause for the Legion's interest in Dustin, Nevada is the fact that it is a source of high yield plutonium"

_That _created a stir as the Question continued, "Luthor has approached several rogue and hostile nations regarding the purchase of weapons grade plutonium. The Crimson Queen is his predetermined first buyer. She would be because of his presence in her country and the fact that she is now constructing a nuclear arsenal."

_This _time the stirring was a sea of clamoring voices wanting to know how he could possibly know all of this. The Question calmly, and slowly, began to explain; "The information is out there, in the air, waiting to be collected and gathered together. The secret behind Dustin is found in Army records dating back to the 1950's when they deposited large quantities of a newly discovered and seemingly unstable substance which turned out later to be plutonium. The Army never returned for it because they had misfiled the records and they were effectively 'lost.'"

He continued, "The next piece of the puzzle comes in the deeds of sale. The various claims supporting Dustin were eventually sold to a single family. They in turn held on to the property until Lex Luthor purchased it five years ago. Luthor's name was the last one listed in a register of those who had viewed the Dustin file."

"But you said the records were lost." Plastic Man brought it up.

"I said they were misfiled and effectively lost." The Question corrected him, "Luthor found the file, whether by accident or intent is unknown, and he learned of Dustin's hidden wealth. He personally purchased the property rather than through the LexCorp entity. To me, this implies that he already had an illegally centered motive. After all, why sell it back to the US government at a fraction of the cost that foreign entities would pay for it?"

The Question allowed that to sink in before switching topics, "As for the Crimson Queen, she alerted her fellow Caspian Sea neighbors to her capabilities. As of yet, none of them have publically reacted. But an informal alliance composed of Russia, Kazakhstan, Turkmenistan, Iran, and Azerbaijan has formed. As you know, the nuclear capabilities of every nation outside of Russia are unknown and suspect."

"If Luthor was able to obtain quantities of plutonium, these non-Russian nations would be his largest customers as they sought to compete in a new arms race." The Question summarized, "His acquisition of the specialized drilling equipment indicates that he is ready to proceed but he may not have begun ore extraction. He must be stopped before he acquires sizable portions of the material."

J'onn took over from there, "Each of you has been assigned a berth aboard a shuttle. The shuttles will be running light. This is so they can drop passengers and assume an air support capacity."

"I thought you were against revealing the shuttle's offensive capabilities." Mr. Miracle stated.

"In general terms I am." The Martian Manhunter replied, "But since Brainiac seems to be as effective as the Question in rooting out obscure data I'm quite sure that the Legion has pilfered STAR Labs' records and learned their full capabilities by now."

"The man makes a point." Mr. Terrific added his support, "Batman and I have drawn up battle plans. Each shuttle has four iPads containing the outline. The Supers and the Marvels will get a personal briefing here and now since they're our advance scouts. Everyone else, to your shuttles."

The pilots and heroes exited the main hall and headed for the shuttle bay in the furthermost back corner of the compound. The Hall of Justice was located on the banks of the harbor. It had once been a thriving dockyard facility for constructing ocean going vessels. Competition had driven the company under and the property had lain dormant while the former investors held tight waiting for the _right_ developer. The "right" developer, of course, was the one that would meet their price.

Max Lord became that developer when the UN was seeking a site for the Hall. He donated it, free gratis, and even donated over a billion dollars to its construction and the financing of the League. The only other single contributor who met or exceeded his gesture was Bruce Wayne. Bill Gates, Steve Jobs, and Warren Buffet didn't even come close although Richard Branson and Virgin Group Limited had purchased several of the JL's Javelin shuttles.

Superman, Supergirl, Captain Marvel, and Mary Marvel all received specialized instructions from Batman and Mr. Terrific. Once the briefing was over, Batman and Terrific headed for their shuttles while the Supers and the Marvels took off for Dustin. Their GPS trackers would guide them in.

Fifteen minutes later they landed atop the same hilltop that Vigilante's team had used to observe the town. Superman and Supergirl used their telescopic and X-Ray visions to scope out the town. Superman stiffened when he saw Diana's captive form. The bruises, scrapes, and dirt covering her didn't help his mood any.

"Don't do it." Galatea said from behind them, "It's a trap."

"Set by you, I bet." Mary spouted off.

"No!" Galatea protested, "Sure, we fought but I didn't chain her up."

"Sure you didn't." Supergirl scornfully remarked, "What kind of trap are you setting now?"

"I'm not…unh!" Galatea was knocked off of the hill by Supergirl's fist. She turned to Superman, "You and Cap get Diana. Mary and I will take care of this."

Superman and Marvel sped off. Supergirl and Mary flew over to where Galatea was hovering. Galatea protested again, "No! They'll be killed!"

"By what?" Mary asked.

"I don't know." A frustrated Galatea admitted, "Luthor's had all of the Legion's technical experts working on different projects. He carefully put Wonder Woman where she is knowing that Superman would opt to rescue her before all else. He _has _to have something planned."

"Like this?" Supergirl retorted, "Keeping us distracted while the boys get jumped?"

"How many times do I have to say, 'no'?" Galatea wondered.

"So, if I head into town, you'll wait here and won't stop me?" Supergirl asked.

"I can't let you into town." Galatea declared, "It's too dangerous."

"That's what I thought." Supergirl turned, "C'mon Mary, we're headed to town."

As they started to move past, Galatea grabbed each of them by the arm, "I can't let you _do_ that."

Both Supergirl and Mary backed up. They looked to one another and Mary nodded in Galatea's direction. Spinning into action, Supergirl delivered a left cross while Mary simultaneously landed a right cross. Galatea sailed into the middle of town, landing right after Marvel and Superman set foot down.

Marvel turned as Galatea skidded across the ground. Superman knelt in front of Diana. He lifted her chin. He frowned and there was anger in his voice when he spoke, "There was no call for this."

She managed a wan smile, "Is there ever?"

"Not generally but I can make exceptions." He retorted.

"Listen to me." Wonder Woman insisted, "This is all some sort of elaborate trap. You have to go away."

His expression turned rueful, "That's what Galatea was trying to say."

"You should listen to her." Wonder Woman advised, "She's trying to help."

"I'll believe it when I see it firsthand." Superman snorted.

The fire station down the street opened its engine house door. Inside of it was a massive anti-proton cannon. Marvel took his eyes off of Galatea and recognized the threat, "Superman!"

The cannon fired and Marvel felt as though its discharge was ripping him open. He flew backwards into the park and lay still. Superman rose into the air and faced this new threat. The next anti-proton beam struck him it sustained a constant burst as he landed on the ground and began a slow, inexorable march towards the cannon.

His agony was short lived as Captain Marvel flew into the fire station and squeezed the end of the cannon shut. Silvana shrieked, "You fool! Do you know what you've done?"

"I've created a feedback surge that will cause your cannon to overload and explode." Marvel told him just before he grabbed Silvana, "Now come here, you malevolent midget."

"I am not a dwarf!" Silvana shrieked as they flew away. The fire station exploded just seconds afterwards.

Marvel landed next to Superman. As he released Silvana he said, "Hide someplace where it's easy to find you because I _will_ find you."

Next, he turned to Superman; "Are you okay?"

"I've been worse." Superman tried to joke but the chuckle died in his throat, "Now what?"

"Holey Moley!" Marvel exclaimed, "What's _that_?"

A giant mechanical rabbit rose onto its hind legs and hopped into town. Toyman could be seen in its cockpit but it was Mr. Mind's voice that came over the loudspeaker, "Hello Captain. We meet again for the last time."

"Mr. Mind. You always say that you twisted little caterpillar." Marvel called out in reply, "What's your sick game this time?"

Toyman fielded the question, "Why my jumpasaurus is going to hop all over you and squash you like a bug."

"Fat chance." Marvel called back.

"I know." Toyman squealed in delight, "Let's make it a game of hide and go seek! You have ten seconds to hide, and I know you're both fast enough to do it, and we'll come looking for you. One…"

"Is this idiot really going to play hide and seek with us?" Marvel asked.

"Yes, he is." Superman sighed, "Is Mr. Mind really a caterpillar?"

"Yup." Marvel confirmed it, "Are we going to hide?"

"Yes." Superman said, "We'll lure him out of town that way."

"You do know he's on 'nine'?" Marvel asked.

"Split up!" Superman called as he flew off towards the east. Marvel spirited off towards the south. Toyman opened his eyes and was delighted, "So, Mr. Mind, were you watching?"

"Yes." The caterpillar's translator collar replied, "Superman went east while Marvel flew south."

"Let's go south." Toyman said, "I've never played with Captain Marvel before and I do so love a new playmate."

"Marvel won't disappoint you." Mr. Mind promised, "He's quite tricky."

"Let's be on our way!" Toyman whooped and the bunny leapt away.

It passed by Supergirl and Mary as they entered town. Toyman ignored them because they weren't part of his game. Supergirl in turn called Superman via her signal device, "We were just passed by by a giant robot rabbit. D'you want us to do something about it?"

"No." he said, "The Captain and I are luring it out of town. Try and free Diana."

"You got it, Boss." Supergirl shut down the link and she and Mary flew to Diana's location. Galatea was already there working on the restraints. Supergirl swooped in and shoulder checked her clone.

"Wait, you idiot." Galatea angrily replied, "I'm trying to…"

"I know what you're trying and it won't work." Supergirl punched her. Galatea staggered backwards and then Supergirl punched her again.

Galatea blocked the next punch and threw one of her own. Supergirl swiftly rebounded and threw a third punch. This one knocked Galatea onto her butt.

She wiped blood from her lip and seethed as she said, "I've tried helping you people but you won't let me. Instead you're as blind as I am. You want to be blind? Fine. Let's be blinded together!"

Galatea used her flight powers to lift her off of the ground and driving into Supergirl's gut. She followed that with an uppercut and then a left. A jab to the gut and Supergirl was doubled over. Galatea threw a descending right and Supergirl went down onto her hands and knees.

Mary flew in and delivered a haymaker that threw Galatea back. Mary came in with a jab to the gut. Two jabs into the face. A knee to the gut and than a knee to the face.

Galatea's butt got another beating as she landed hard. She wiped the blood trickling out of her nose and stared at it for three seconds. She looked up and Mary and unleashed the full fury of her heat vision. Mary was scalded and went down. Galatea stood over her with her eyes glowing red.

"You people just won't let up, will you?" Galatea snarled, "You just keep pushing. I was raised to be a weapon. I'm treated like a weapon. I _wanted_ something _more_ but everyone wants to use me like a weapon. Great. I'll _be_ nothing but a weapon starting with you."

Supergirl shoulder checked her again. Galatea landed in front of the police station. A Javelin shuttle landed nearby and disgorged its passengers. Three more shuttles did the same. Galatea rose to her feet as the last one took off. Big Barda shot her with her mega wand.

Galatea got up on her knees. She was facing the police station. Inside the window she saw Blackhawk. He shook his head and turned away.

Rage, heartache, and grief welled up in Galatea's soul. It forced itself to her lips and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Windows shattered as everyone in town shielded their ears. When she was done, she launched herself into the air and broke the sound barrier within seconds.

Supergirl was left gaping. That anguished cry had come from deep within Galatea's soul. She'd heard Galatea's speech to Mary. Maybe it was true that Galatea was reaching out for some kind of redemption. If so, that effort had been incontrovertibly crushed.

Now, Galatea was wholly resolved into being a weapon. Supergirl knew the greatest part of the blame for that eventuality lay with her. Mary had just followed her example. Then suddenly she thought, _Mary!_

Supergirl went to where Mary laid still. She rolled the Marvel over. Mary's skin was red and starting to blister.

She gently shook Mary awake, "You have to say Shazam and you have to say it now!"

The pain hit Mary and she shrieked the word. Lightning descended from on high. Supergirl watched in wonder as she once again witnessed the healing powers of the magical bolt.

Mary and her Brother were nearly as invulnerable as Superman and Supergirl. Their advantage was where the Kryptonian and the Argoan had to sport their wounds, the Marvels got to wash them away with the utterance of a single name. Of course, if they couldn't speak they were well and truly stuck suffering.

Explosions and gunfire echoed through the air as Mary got to her knees and they gazed out across the town. The Justice League had arrived in force but they'd found the Legion of Doom ready and waiting. Now the battle was joined and there were no guarantees as to who would win.


	19. Chapter 19

133 Justice League Cardinal Sin

The sound of the anti-proton cannon firing brought Luthor to his window with a smile. The sight and sound of it exploding wiped the smile off of his face. He had hopes for Toyman and Mr. Mind but they were both so ludicrous of characters that they belonged in a sideshow and not a team of super villains. Still, they'd proven useful so far, so he decided that they could remain as part of the Legion.

His attention shifted and he saw Galatea engaging Supergirl and Mary Marvel. First Supergirl went down and Luthor's heart leapt for joy. Next she fried Mary Marvel with her heat vision. Knowing even Superman was susceptible to such a blast, his joy multiplied.

Then, to his consternation, Supergirl roused herself and stopped Galatea from finishing off Mary. The Javelin shuttles began to land in sequence. He hurriedly used his wrist comm to alert any Legionnaire stupid enough to need rousing.

He then watched, and heard, the horrifying sight and sound of Galatea's departure. Despite the loss of Galatea and Solomon Grundy, Luthor still had Black Adam, Superwoman, Bizarro, Wonder Girl, Amazo, and all the others in his pocket. He calculated that they should prove to be a match for whatever the League could throw at them.

Luthor saw that no less than three Green Lantern's had arrived. Tomar Re, Katma Tui, and Arkis Chummuck were fanning out. On Luthor's side, Sinestro was in deep space and Spencer Hawk was presumed to be captured. That still left him Star Sapphire and Amazo though. He liked his odds so he summoned the two and pitted them against the GL's.

In the air above Dustin, Amazo and Star Sapphire confronted Tomar Re, Tui, and Chummuck. Star Sapphire smirked, "You lot don't look very tough."

"John's mentioned you before and the same could be said about you." Katma shot back.

"Wench!" Star Sapphire snarled and her jewel began firing energy bursts at Katma. Tui barley got a shield up in time to deflect the energy. She soon realized what Stewart had failed to mention. The energies utilized by the star sapphire itself were akin to those wielded by the GL's power rings.

Star Sapphire abandoned her plans for a direct assault and instead began to use orbs that fired bolts of violet energy from all around Katma. Katma was considered to be a highly experienced GL. That's why she was a chief instructor amongst the Corps. She'd been rotated out of the training program though and now she was the chief advisor to the Green Lanterns assigned to this quadrant of the galaxy.

With the Milky Way divided into four quadrants that left a lot of responsibility for this band of Lanterns. The first Terran Lantern, Hal Jordan, served as the general of the Green Lantern Corps. John Stewart had originally been called for a more cosmic role as well.

Abin Sur, Stewart's fill-in was killed by Sinestro and his ring selected Kyle Raynor. Stewart in turn had handed Kyle over to Katma's good graces. With both Jordan and Raynor off-planet, Stewart took up the mantel of being this sector's Green Lantern.

After that the Justice League had just happened. The Guardians allowed John to stay within the League's ranks, seeing it as a force for good that could assist him in his struggle against evil. Their faith had been rewarded tenfold and they had even called upon the League to assist the GL Corps on occasion.

But none of this assisted Katma at the moment. She created a force bubble around her and then created a jackhammer that began hammering at Star Sapphire's shields. Star Sapphire's orbs evaporated as she concentrated on defeating Katma's attempt to subdue her.

Nearby, Arkis and Tomar Re were trying to apprehend Amazo. The android's golden hued body prevented their emerald power rings from taking hold of him. In turn, he fired off yellow solar radiation blasts. His beams knocked out one and then the other. He was about to turn on Katma when Dr. Fate appeared before him.

"Halt!" the Lord of Order commanded, "You will go no further."

"Amazo-Prime may listen to you." Amazo replied, "But I have no compunction to do likewise."

"That is too bad." Fate said, "It would spare me the grief that this encounter will cause."

"No. _This_ will cause you grief." Amazo stretched forth his hand and he released a neutron blast. It penetrated Fate's defensive ankh and assaulted him.

Nabu, as a Lord of Order was immune to natural forces and physical laws. Seeing as how his essence dwelt within Dr, Fate's helmet, he was additionally shielded from the cosmic forces behind Amazo's attack. Kent Nelson, the human component that made up 50% of the Fate gestalt, was not so lucky.

Nelson's human form was ravaged by the neutrons. Acting as host to Nabu's essence, Nelson tied Nabu to the physical realm. This bond made Nabu vulnerable to forces that he would normally be immune to. In short, the Lord of Order screamed as he encountered a new type of agony he'd never considered before.

Fate plummeted to the ground. Amazo followed him. Fate gathered his wits about him as he struggled getting to his feet.

Throwing his cape back, he unleashed a torrent of eldritch energy. It was fueled by Fate's own person as well as tapping into the magical lifestream of the universe. Now Amazo underwent the same experience that Fate had just been dealt.

The android, unable to calculate how badly Fate could hurt him, unleashed everything. Fate replied by tapping into the Source. God shuddered and the Specter was unleashed.

The Specter recognized Fate. He and Nabu had worked together in the past to maintain the Ages. However, Amazo was a mystery to him.

He appeared between them and their energies cascaded over him. Fate immediately broke off. Amazo, seeing a new threat, merely marshaled more energy at the Specter. The Specter snapped his fingers and Amazo fell as a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Fate approached, "Is he destroyed?"

The Specter turned and acknowledged Fate's presence, "No, He is merely dormant. However, he will never again wield that kind of power. He is too great a variable to wield the powers of a god."

"The same could be said of some gods." Fate pointed out.

"They are accounted for in the fullness of time. The Almighty has bestowed upon them mighty gifts for a time but in the end they will all fall." Specter revealed, "The same will be true for the Lords of Order and Chaos."

Fate nodded, "Until that day, may we carry out our duty and act for the preservation of life."

The Specter _almost _smiled, "You are a credit to your kind, Nabu. Too many Lords of Order have wandered from their appointed tasks. Soon, I will deal with them. I would choose you as my emissary to try and reason with them one last time."

"It would be an honor to accept such a holy task." Fate accepted the charge, "But I wonder, what will become of Chaos if Order is winnowed?"

"Chaos will be dealt with as well. It is the Age of Order and they are overstepping their bounds." The Specter declared, "Soon, the age of Chaos will be upon the universe again and they must learn their place _especially _if Order is sheared of their wayward members."

"Be careful Fate." The Specter warned, "Tread lightly and watch your path. Those that walk the narrows are freed but those that wander the wider country are lost and damned. You _have _walked the narrow path but the end gate is still far away and the path of destruction looms on every side. I would hate for you to be judged amongst the lost."

Fate knew that such a personal admission from the Specter was a rarity. He also knew that the angel's words were true. Both Nabu _and _Kent Nelson faced temptations that could lead them away from their holy crusade. Once astray, there was no guarantee of finding their way back and they could be lost in darkness until the judgment of all. When that day arrived, and they were off course, there would be nothing but pain and despair for all eternity.

Fate bowed his head, "I know what is at stake. I will tread lightly."

"Good." The Specter replied, "My time here is done. Take care, Fate."

The Specter faded from view and Fate went to Amazo's fallen form. He knelt down and placed a hand upon the android's shoulder. A glowing ankh grew and spirited them away as it disappeared from sight.

As the JLers spread across town and engaged the Legionnaires, Vigilante's group exited the jailhouse and made a break for it. The Little Mermaid brought them safely across the town square to the city hall. There they met Batman, Batgirl, and Mr. Terrific as they were preparing to enter the former municipal building.

Batman saw the Mermaid and bristled, "What is _she_ doing here?"

"She's tryin' to help." Vigilante said before Dick could speak, "They got some kinda mind control at work on the little lady. She's bein' a trooper though and she got us this far."

"Both her and Galatea." Blackhawk dismally pointed out.

"Ah'm real sorry `bout that, pardner." Vigilante said sincerely.

"If only she hadn't misinterpreted why I looked away." Blackhawk agonized again, "I couldn't stop what was happening and I just couldn't watch…"

"It's understandable pard." Vigilante consoled him, "Here she was tryin' to turn over a new leaf and then 'bam!' Here she was fightin' everybody."

"Quiet!" Batman hissed, "We're going in and we're going in now."

Batman pulled open the door and rushed in. Batgirl followed him. Vigilante came next with Blackhawk, Mr. Terrific and the Super Friends in tow. Dick and Ulla stayed outside.

Ulla turned to him, "My car is around back. All of my stuff is inside. We could drive back to Gotham. My flat is there. I could rebuild my life."

"What about the psychological conditioning?" Dick asked, "What if they come looking for you?"

"I'd have you. Mr. Wayne could help. We could get specialists. I could get help from the Justice League. I could rent a new apartment and move in there. Something small and modest. Something they'd never suspect. Come on, Dick." Ulla pleaded, "You saw Batman. The League's not going to readily accept me. I need an advocate. But first of all, I need to make it up to you. Let me drive you home. I can pay for it. I have cash."

"And _how_ did you get that cash?" Dick asked archly.

"It's the proceeds of my last paycheck from the Global Guardians." Ulla revealed, "It's my emergency fund. I also have $300,000.00 from winnings in Las Vegas. It's legitimately earned money."

Dick smirked, "Or at least as legit as Vegas gets."

"Please come." Ulla tried one last time, "I'm going with or without you. I can do it if I leave _now_. I've been fighting whatever it is that they did to me all day and I'm getting somewhere. I can get away but I have to do it _right_ now. I'd love for you to come."

Taking a leap of faith, one that he knew Bruce would counsel against, he made his decision; "All right. Let's go!"

They quietly stole away to the back of the building. There, as promised, was Ulla's Mini. The backseat was full of duffels and a suitcase. There also seemed to be groceries.

"Is that food?" Dick incredulously asked.

"I've been trying to plan this since you got here." Ulla confessed, "I didn't have any opportunities until the League came."

"Ready?" Dick asked

She tore the communicator off of her wrist and threw it quite a distance away, "There. Now they can't track me, talk to me, or know what I'm doing." Her eyes bored into his, "_Now_, I'm ready."

They climbed into the car. She started it and rolled down back streets until she hit the edge of town when she transferred to the main road out of town, "There's a town sixty miles away. We can stop to get gas there."

"In fact," an idea struck her and she stopped the car, "switch places with me."

She climbed out of the car and ran to the passenger side. Dick had maneuvered through the tight spaces into the driver's seat. Ulla hopped in.

"Drive!" she urged as she pulled her gloves off, "When you hit the junction up ahead, turn left."

"Why did we…?" Dick started to ask as she pulled her top off. Next came her boots and her pants. It occurred to Dick that he'd never seen this much of her before.

Focusing on the road was becoming more difficult. Ulla wasn't a stunning beauty but she was _cute_! Cute oozed out of her pores. When you saw her your first thought was _she's cute!_

She was cute in your wonderful best friend sort of way. The girl you not only wanted to spend all your time with but you wanted to _invest_ your time into as well. She was fun, serious, lighthearted, quirky, rambunctious, investigative, and exploratory all at the same time.

Dick realized Galatea was right. He cared for Ulla far more than he was willing to admit. And, as a bonus, he was learning that all of that swimming had given her a fantastic body!

_Focus, Grayson!_ He fixed his eyes on the road and forced himself to only peek once and awhile. He almost drove into the ditch when she leaned across him and started rummaging in the back for clothes. He was discovering that half naked women in cars made one think about everything _but_ driving.

Finding what she wanted, she plopped back down in her seat. She had to apologize for bumping Dick's head with her tennis shoes. He was grateful for the distraction.

Now fully dressed, she settled into her seat and put her safety belt back. Dick was grateful because the dinging chime that alerted him to the fact that Ulla wasn't strapped in finally _shut up_. She pulled a map reader out of her glove compartment and began perusing it.

"I only have four or five hundred US dollars left from my check." Ulla informed him, "_But_ if we head to Vegas, I can have money wired from Switzerland to the States and we can finance the trip _and _get you some more clothes."

"Why Vegas?" Dick wondered.

"They have international banks." Ulla answered, "They can process the money transfer in minutes instead of a week."

"Sounds like a plan." Dick agreed. He hesitated, "What about the sleeping arrangements?"

"Double beds, or if you want, two rooms." Ulla readily suggested.

Dick chuckled, "Double beds will be fine. I want to keep my eyes on you to see how you're faring."

"I'd like that." She said. Inwardly she thought, _Hopefully we'll only need one bed by the time this is through._


	20. Chapter 20

139 Justice League Cardinal Sin

As the JLers rushed into the city hall, they found it defended by the Penguin, Two Face, and KGBeast. The Legionnaires leapt out of doorways at the end of the hall and from the top of the stairwell. Batman rammed his shoulder into one of the office doors and bolted inside.

Vigilante kicked open the men's bathroom door and the Super Friends scrambled inside. Mr. Terrific's T-spheres teleported Blackhawk and Mr. Terrific himself outside. Vigilante drew his six guns and began laying down cover fire for Batgirl as she desperately sought a place to hide. The Penguin and Two Face forced her out of the hallway by returning Vigilante's fire. That left her vulnerable to KGBeast's attack.

She withdrew a batarang from her belt and threw it at him. He swatted it aside with his gun hand. He then leveled the gun at her. The miniature Vulcan cannon fired a machine gun burst at her. She flipped out of the way back into the hallway.

Vigilante ceased fire upon seeing her but the others did not. The Penguin and Two Face took great delight in shooting at her. Between them, they hit her several times

Vigilante holstered one pistol, hopped out of the bathroom, and fan fired his gun. Hyperkinetic rounds slammed into both the Penguin and Two Face. The impact threw them up against the door frames they were secreted in. The kinetic discharge also created a shockwave that knocked them out.

KGBeast was still behind the corner. His rotary cannon clicked, signaling the safety was off. Vigilante started to rush forward when Batman exploded out of his shelter.

Batman slammed into KGBeast. Fists and feet flew so fast Vigilante could have sworn that Batman was the Flash. The Beast went down in under a minute.

"How is she?" Batman asked while still standing as Vigilante knelt beside her.

"Ah don't know yet." Vigilante snapped, "Gimme a sec."

Apache Chief, who'd followed Vigilante, also knelt to examine Batgirl's wounds. Samurai and Black Vulcan followed Batman. Batman went to a T-sphere and activated its microphone, "We need your help."

Mr. Terrific and Blackhawk teleported into the building a second later. Terrific addressed Batman, "It's turning into a war zone out there."

"We've had our own little war in here." Batman said.

Mr. Terrific leaned over past Batman's shoulders and his eyes went wide, "What happened?"

"Batgirl was shot." Came Batman's inflectionless reply.

"She's your _partner_ for God's sake!" Mr. Terrific was aghast, "Don't you feel _anything_?"

"I can't afford to." Batman replied emotionlessly, "Now, I have to find Luthor's command center. The rest of you can try and help Batgirl."

Batman strode off to the stairwell. Looking up and then down, he chose down and descended into the building's basement. Those left behind were stunned and in shock.

Batgirl spasmed. Vigilante finished tying his kerchief around her leg. It served as a pressure bandage to staunch the blood flowing from her leg.

"Ah've done everything Ah can." He reported to Mr. Terrific, "She's got five clean wounds and one that may have chipped the bone. The leg's the worst of it. There's no severed arteries or veins but it's bleedin' like a Texan gusher. In short, we need help."

"I can teleport her but we don't have anywhere to teleport her _to_." Terrific was stymied.

"Yes, we do." Samurai came forward and turned to Blackhawk, "You said the Legionnaires brought a doctor, a trauma specialist, to look at my, and the others', wounds."

"That's right!" Vigilante suddenly grasp onto that memory as if to a lifeline, "The Legion's kidnapped some poor doctor outta Vegas. They're keepin' him in what used to be the town clinic."

"So all we have to do is find the clinic and we can teleport Batgirl there." Mr. Terrific managed a smile, "Sounds like a plan. I'll send a T-sphere with each of you and I'll watch over Batgirl."

Samurai spoke again, "My friends and I are powerless as long as we wear these collars but we will be happy to assist you in this effort."

Vigilante hesitated and Mr. Terrific put a hand on his shoulders, "It's all right. I've had even more extensive training in combat medicine than you have. I'll be able to keep her alive long enough to get her to the clinic."

Terrific showed them how to activate the spheres' microphones. They then fanned out across town. Only Vigilante was armed or had any super powers. This, above all else, bespoke of their nobility in a time of great upheaval, Mr. Terrific thought.

Inside the basement of the city hall Batman heard voices. Light came from an open doorway up ahead. He quietly crept closer. Soon he was pressed up against the edge of the door, able to glimpse into the room, without much risk of being seen.

There was an argument going on. A _very_ short man, with buck teeth and coke bottle lensed glasses was tromping around the room, "What is it with you people? No one can say my name right! Even that Big dumb Red Cheese is saying it wrong after dealing with you verbal incompetents!"

"I don't see what the problem is, Dr. Silvana…" Grodd began to say.

"Aaaagggghhhh!" Sivana screamed, "My name is _Sivana_! _Doctor Sivana_!"

"Dr. Nirvana?" a befuddled Half Ape asked.

"Nnnnooooo!" Sivana literally hopped up and down because he was so enraged.

Batman chose that moment to act. He dove through the doorway, coming up to throw batarangs. Half Ape and Sivana went down. Grodd held his hands up, "I surrender already."

Batman stifled his rage. Grodd had already been beaten to within an inch of his life by a JLer once before. There was no good reason to follow _that_ precedent.

_What about Barbara?_ His inner voice cried out.

_She's dead and I have to live with it_, he told himself. Piece by piece, emotion by emotion Batman's heart shut down. He'd always striven to be untouchable and now he'd finally achieved it.

Even if Barbara lived he knew there was no going back. His heart was invulnerable now and he couldn't allow a chink in his emotional armor. Not now. Not ever again.

That meant that his time with the League was almost at an end as well. He needed to narrow his focus and keep an eye on his one true love: Gotham City. It needed him just as badly as he needed it. It was a symbiotic relationship and he would foster it even more to make up for the time he'd wasted with the League.

Grodd was not consciously aware of any of this but he sensed a change in Batman, "I have a feeling I should do what you say or you'll unleash Mary Marvel on me."

"Among other things." Batman said, "Unlock Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, and Samurai's collars. Now."

"So you've learned that they inhibit their powers." Grodd chuckled.

"I suspected as much but thanks for the verification." Batman replied.

Grodd muttered a curse and then called up the command sequence for the collars. They all deactivated and fell off where each of them was. The three heroes were suddenly powered up again. Which was good. They needed to be.

Batman motioned for Grodd to stand up, "Move very slowly. Once you're up you'll pick up your fallen allies and stay at the doorway. Afterwards you'll begin to walk down the corridor and up the stairs. I'll be right behind you."

"And what will you be doing while I'm waiting at the door?" Grodd wondered.

"Planting a bomb." Batman answered, "I'm destroying your operations network."

Grodd sighed as he picked up Sivana and Half Ape, "How typical."

Batman was silent as he went to work. He kept a careful eye on Grodd. The simian was far stronger than himself but no more than a Bane, a Killer Croc, or a Big Sir.

He finished and spoke to Grodd, "We're going now."

"How long do we have until it goes off?" Grodd asked. Getting no reply, "If you'll tell me I'll be able to better gauge how fast I should walk."

"Three minutes." Batman tersely replied.

"So, I'll be briskly walking up the stairs." Grodd chuckled.

Overhead, Hawkman found himself battling three vicious foes at once. The extradimensional Kestrel was trying to bash him out of the sky with her mace. The newest Man Bat dove and snapped at him with claws and teeth. Finally, perhaps the most dangerous one of all, Owlwoman was trying to tear at him with her talons.

Whereas Kestrel, as a Thanagarian; and Man Bat, as a freakish mockery of nature; were both bound by physics in their means and methods of flight; Owlwoman was not. Her powers were magically derived. Besides soaring and diving, she could hover. She was like a helicopter to Hawkman's biplane.

He was armed with an Nth metal spear and an Nth metal sword hung from his belt. The spear was proving useful in fending off Kestrel and Man Bat but it was bloody useless against Owlwoman. She could merely glide past it and strike at him. He'd already received several glancing swipes from Owlwoman's talons and he was feeling the effects.

He'd given up on trying to spear her and instead used the weapon to try and brain her. She couldn't hurt him if she was unconscious. It was still weird fighting her though. When Carter Hall had taken up the mantle of Hawkman, Owlwoman had been a valued superhero trusted throughout the world.

Kestrel wasn't much of a tactician and Man Bat was barely sentient. Hawkman swore Grundy was practically a prodigy compared to the Man Bat. Owlwoman, though, was as smart as she was dangerous.

She'd just held a conference with Kestrel and the Man Bat. While they were gliding over towards the west, Hawkman had staked out territory to the south. There was an old fashioned church there complete with a steeple and a bell tower. That rooftop would serve as his last redoubt should their coordination be a little _too_ effective.

The moment came and they struck. Owlwoman came at him, hacking and slicing with her claws. He squarely hit her in the forehead with his spear's shaft. She momentarily stunned as he alighted onto the roof. Keeping the bell tower to his back, they could only come at him from four directions: right, left, straightforward, and up.

Owlwoman recovered and she came at Hawkman again. He held her off with his spear while she spent half of her time watching for Kestrel. Finally, she committed to the battle and he knew Kestrel was close.

Owlwoman made to leave the rooftop but Hawkman dropped the spear and grabbed hold of her as she tried to leave. With her hands bound to her hips, she couldn't hurt him. The horrified look on her face told him when to duck.

Kestrel bashed Owlwoman with all of her might. The former Global Guardian fell and collided with the ground below. Kestrel tried an upwards arc but Hawkman took hold of her ankle with one hand while he drew his sword with the other.

She quit futilely beating her wings and dropped to the roof beside him. She reared back to strike with the mace and he slashed her arm with the sword. The mace joined Owlwoman.

"He held the sword to Kestrel's throat, "Call off the bat."

"Why should I?" she scornfully asked, "You won't kill me."

"Oh yes, I _will_." He said with undeniable conviction, "Most of the League doesn't care if I'm a member or not. I only got in because Hawkgirl vouched for me. I stay in to try and not disappoint her faith in me. But honestly, I _will _kill you right here and now if you don't call him off and surrender."

Hawkman could hear the flapping of the mammal's wings as it approached. He pressed the point of the sword against her throat, "He may or may not get me but you'll be dead and never find out."

She held up a hand and shouted, "No!"

The confused Man Bat came to land on the bell tower. Kestrel spoke again, "Rest now."

The Man Bat went to the edge of the tower and then hung upside down from the eave. Hawkman's chuckle was a cruel one, "You just saved your life. Now, turn around."

She did so and he fastened her wrists with a zip tie. That pinned her wings behind her back so she couldn't fly. He flew down to the ground and convinced her to reluctantly jump into his arms.

He rolled Owlwoman over and tied her wrists the same way. The ties were a special polymer composite that was touted as being able to hold Bane. He'd know if that were true as soon as Owlwoman woke up and applied her super strength to it.

In the meantime, he'd watch over his prisoners…and his sleeping bat-like "sort of" prisoner


	21. Chapter 21

146 Justice League Cardinal Sin

Black Canary led a squad of JLers through the streets of Dustin. Green Arrow, of course, watched her back…and her backside. With them were Obsidian and the Shining Knight.

Black Canary paused, "Ollie, are you watching my butt instead of looking for bad guys?"

"Of course not." Green Arrow calmly lied, "I'm 100% focused."

"Yeah," Black Canary snorted, "on my derriere."

"But it's such a _nice _derriere." Green Arrow opined.

"Pardon me," the Shining Knight interrupted, "but the League is involved with open warfare. I suggest we set aside personal matters for now and concentrate on the conflict at hand."

"Y'know, he's got a point." Green Arrow admitted.

"I'm so glad you're joining the rest of us at last." Black Canary smirked, "Now, c'mon. The schoolhouse is just ahead and it's a perfect place for the Legionnaires to be hiding in."

They clung to the shadows, Obsidian especially for the obvious reasons, and cautiously approached the school's loading area in the rear of the building. The flood lamps came to life and the rear doors opened.

Obsidian merged with the shadows and slinked along the darkness beyond the lights until he rippled his way to the edge of the lighted doorway. From the doorway emerged Captain Cold, the Top, Heat Wave, and the Golden Glider. Captain Cold looked disconcerted.

"I thought you said that there were four of them?" Cold asked the Top.

"There were." The Top replied, "I don't know what happened to the fourth."

"Look sharp people." Captain Cold commanded, "We've a missing superhero."

Just then the shadowy Obsidian struck. He grabbed a hold of Heat Wave and drew him into the outer darkness. Heat Wave fired his flame gun at the rippling, shadowy mass that was Obsidian but it had no effect on the spectral hero. It only took a few seconds before Heat Wave began to scream in terror.

Green Arrow fired a net arrow that encapsulated Golden Glider. He moved on to help Black Canary with the Top but the Glider started cutting the steel ropes with her ice skates. The skates would first freeze the ropes and then she'd use the blades to shatter the frozen cables. It took nearly five minutes to get free and by then her boyfriend was embroiled in a major fight with Black Canary and Green Arrow.

Captain Cold leveled his cold ray gun and fired at the Shining Knight. Sir Justin caught the beam with the blade of his sword and cleft it in two. He steadily advanced until he was close enough to disarm Cold. Captain Cold panicked and tried to run. The Shining Knight put him down by striking the Legionnaire with the pommel of his sword.

Meanwhile, Black Canary was bearing down on the Top, "I'd give up if I were you."

"To you?" the Top sneered, "I don't think so."

The Top rushed forward and threw a roundhouse. Black Canary caught the offending arm and twisted. She executed a perfect judo throw and he went sailing over her hip into the street.

Snarling, he tried again. This time Black Canary ducked under the punch and delivered one of her own to his unprotected solar plexus. Gasping and wheezing for breath, the Top retreated.

He glanced over to where the Golden Glider was trussed up. Green Arrow was approaching while drawing another arrow out of his quiver. Green Arrow notched the arrow but didn't draw it back.

"Problems?" he asked Black Canary.

"Nothing I can't handle." She declared.

"Have fun." Green Arrow breezily said, "I'll just be over here staying out of the way."

"No, you won't." the Top laughed, "You'll soon be dead. _All_ of you!"

The Glider worked her way free and skated into the air. The Top called out to her, "Get away, honey! I'll be right behind you."

"I don't think so." Green Arrow said as he drew back his arrow and fired. The arrow struck the Golden Glider in the back and released an electrical discharge. It was essentially an overgrown taser. The Glider passed out and collapsed. She landed in the overgrown playground.

"That's it!" the Top shouted, "You've done it now!"

He held his arms straight out from him on either side. He clenched his hands into fists and began to pirouette. He suddenly began to pick up speed and he began moving like a cyclone…or a human top.

The Top spun his way over to Green Arrow and hit him with his rotating fists. Green Arrow sailed away and wasn't moving after he landed. The Top bore down on Black Canary and she responded with her sonic scream.

The Top staggered as he stopped spinning. The Shining Knight whacked him with the flat of his blade. The Top stumbled into the shadows.

Darkness rippled and the Top screamed as the night took on life and began assailing him. He was quiet after a few seconds and Obsidian emerged from the shadows, "They won't bother anyone for awhile."

"I'm not sure I approve of your methods." Black Canary informed him.

"Yet you have no problems with Batman or the Huntress?" Obsidian asked, "Isn't that a tad hypocritical?"

"Black Canary!" the Shining Knight yelled from his position beside Green Arrow, "He's asking for you."

Black Canary rushed over and knelt beside him. He whispered something and she had to bend low next to his mouth to hear. He suddenly grabbed her with both hands and kissed her. At first, she fought, but then realizing that Green Arrow was okay, she went with it.

That didn't mean she didn't punch him when their lips parted, "You rat! I was worried about you!"

"First, let me say 'ow!'" Green Arrow said with only a modicum of laughter in his voice, "Next, it's nice to know you care."

"Of course I care, you turd. I'm in love with you."Black Canary admitted.

"Always nice to know." Green Arrow grinned, "And I love you too. Now give me another kiss and then help me up."

Black Canary quickly relented and then she helped him to his feet. He grimaced as he stood, "I'm gonna feel that for a while."

"Poor baby." Black Canary teased, "Is the life of a superhero getting too rough on an old man?"

"Old?" Green Arrow protested, "I'm only two years older than you and you're…"

Black Canary put a finger to his lips, "No need spelling it out for everyone. Now, everyone pick a bad guy and go collect their weapons and secure their hands. I've got the Top."

"Heat Wave is mine." Obsidian volunteered.

"I will collect the Golden Glider." Sir Justin volunteered.

"That leaves me with Captain Cold." Green Arrow said. Seeing that Cold was showing signs of life, he added; "And not a second too soon."

Vigilante found the clinic. Blackhawk was across the street and joined him after the cowboy frantically waved at him. Voices could be heard through the single pane glass and they didn't sound happy.

Vigilante double checked his guns in order to make certain every chamber was loaded. Blackhawk got the door while Vigilante prepared himself. With a nod from the Western Hero, Blackhawk pulled open the door and Vigilante went in with both guns blazing.

Vigilante rushed in and he shot Firefly in the chest. The Ultra-Humanite appeared from the back and Vigilante put two rounds "into" him. The Humanite flew backwards down the hall, landing on his back.

The Trickster tried throwing a cream pie made of fast drying cement. His aim was off due to Blackhawk entering the room and distracting him. The pie solidified on the wall and fell to the floor with a thunk.

"Ohhhh! A pilot. Dressed in the height of 1930's fashion. A daredevil. An acrobatic adventurer." The Trickster rattled off, "I have been all of the above. I was once Ace Furlough, bush pilot to the stars!"

"What's wrong with him?" Vigilante asked.

"A lot." Blackhawk answered, "The Flash said that when he goes off of his medication his multiple personalities start breeding like rabbits."

"I think we found a whole litter of bouncin' bunnies." Vigilante said.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him." Blackhawk said. He approached the Trickster, "James Jesse? Are you James Jesse? Am I speaking to the Trickster?"

The Trickster was indignant, "Of course you're speaking with the trickster. I…" The Trickster went blank for a moment and then his eyes took on a new cunning, "Or perhaps I'm Nikolai Versinov, concert pianist."

"Jesse!" Blackhawk shook him, "Come back to us. When's the last time you took your meds?"

"Meds?" the Trickster refocused, "I don't need meds! I'm the picture of perfect health."

"Listen to me, Jesse." Blackhawk helped him to a chair and sat him down, "You're not quite yourself. Now, if you let me take you back to the hospital they'll help you. You'll get your old room back and they'll help you feel better. No more confusing voices in your head. Isn't that a good thing?"

The Trickster got a dreamy look on his face, "Sounds cozy. I miss Dr. Bedzin. She's always been nice to me. And Nurse Woolsey…_hubba hubba_!"

"Okay." Blackhawk breathed a sigh of relief, "Just stick with me and we'll get you home."

"Okay." The Trickster said, perfectly content.

Blackhawk activated the T-sphere's microphone, "We're at the clinic. Transport whenever you're ready."

While Blackhawk talked the Trickster down, Vigilante went to find the doctor. Firefly stirred so Vigilante shot him in the helmet. Firefly slumped over.

The Humanite was unsteadily rising to his feet. He held up a hand to ward Vigilante off while the other rested against the wall, supporting him; "Go away. We aren't doing anything here."

"Ah need t'see the doctor." Vigilante said and he aimed a pistol at point blank range at the Ultra-Humanite's head, "Ah don't know what this here round'll do to you at this range so why don't you cooperate so we don't hafta find out."

Mr. Terrific carried Batgirl up to their location. The Humanite quailed, "It seems my compatriots are getting out of hand."

"Y'can say that again." Vigilante prodded him into moving. Afterwards the cowboy looked to Terrific, "Glad y'all could make it."

"So am I." Mr. Terrific admitted, "She's close to bleeding out."

The Humanite brought them into a large examination room. Inside were Dr. Singh and several advanced pieces of equipment. Singh immediately went into action. Batgirl was placed on the table and Singh began cutting away strips of Batgirl's costume.

"Just leave the mask on. Okay, Doc?" Vigilante requested.

"Of course." Singh nodded, "You're the good guys, right?"

"That's right." Mr. Terrific said, "We're here to arrest the Legion and to get you safely back home."

"Drat." The Humanite complained.

"Good! I'll testify. I'll file reports. I'll do whatever it takes to see these people locked away." Singh vowed.

"In that case I'll be on my best behavior and assist the good doctor here so that my cooperation will be favorably considered." The Humanite promised.

"First, we need blood and lots of it." Singh said to himself as the bed's monitors began to sound alarms.

"I showed you how to operate the transfuser, Doctor." The Humanite spoke up, "Now is the perfect time to use it."

"Of course!" Singh excitedly said, "Let me get a blood sample."

Singh drew the blood and then took the vial and plugged it into a nearby machine. Liquid pumps could be heard as they activated. At the other end of the machine, a liter bottle began to fill with blood. Singh ran an IV into Batgirl's arm and then purged the air out of the bottle. He tapped the bottle and then ran the line into the IV.

Her vital signs began to level out and Singh took a moment to relax. Mr. Terrific asked the obvious questions, "This bed is a mobile biosensor, isn't it?""

The Humanite was pleased, "You recognize my handiwork."

"The transfuser is yours too." Terrific surmised, "It clones the blood, down to the cellular level, and injects it into the patient. It converts protoplasm into blood cells and plasma, doesn't it?"

"You've read the papers I've had published." The Humanite was delighted, "I used pseudonyms of course. No sense in prejudicing your audience before they've even examined your postulations."

"I see your point." Mr. Terrific conceded, "Still, it's a boon to modern medical science."

"Yes." The Ultra-Humanite not so humbly agreed, "I have several endowments in mind for when I sell the technology."

Vigilante took Terrific aside, "Ah hate t'bring this up, pard, but we got three amigos out there lookin' for this here clinic when they don't need to."

Mr. Terrific smiled, "I'll attend to it."

As Terrific and his T-spheres exited the exam room, Vigilante thought; _I don't know what our fellas are up to but I bet it's a whole passel of trouble._


	22. Chapter 22

153 Justice League Cardinal Sin

In the center of town, Fire and Ice knelt behind the flagpole Wonder Woman was shackled to. Fire was trying to torch the manacles without burning Wonder Woman. Ice was there to deliver the coups de grace.

The alloy glowed where the links came together between Diana's wrists. Fire eased off, "Now Ice! Do it!"

Ice froze the alloy, "It's done!"

Wonder Woman strained for all she was worth. Slowly, ever so slowly, the bar holding her wrists bent, twisted, and then came apart. Her ankles came free as well. Wonder Woman was left panting on her hands and knees.

Ice knelt next to her, "Don't worry. Rest. We won't let anything happen to you."

Despite Ice's gentleness, Diana knew she was a Norwegian ice goddess. If there was anything Diana trusted in it was divinity. Wonder Woman also had to admit that between the strain and the fighting, she was more tired than she'd ever been in her life. She just needed to close her eyes and…

In the west end of the town, Apache Chief was amazed when the inhibitor collar fell off. He continued his search for some time and then the T-sphere relayed Mr. Terrific's voice, "We found the clinic. Batgirl's going to be okay."

"That is a relief. I will head for the center of town then." Apache Chief replied.

"That's where your buddies are headed. Good luck." Terrific wished him well.

In the air above city hall Katma and Star Sapphire exchanged energy blows. Gone were the shaped weapons and clever traps. What this contest had boiled down to was sheer physical power. Sapphire versus power ring. Whoever had the strongest energy blast and the toughest shields would win.

Katma was as relieved as she was annoyed when a green clamp appeared over Star Sapphire's nose and mouth. Star Sapphire panicked. It took both Tomar Re and Katma to keep her contained while Arkis subdued her. After thrashing about for over minute, Star Sapphire finally passed out.

Arkis scanned her with his ring, "She's doing well enough. Let's remove her mask and assist the JLers."

Katma slid the jewel bearing mask off of Star Sapphire's face and she gasped, "It isn't possible."

"Yes," Tomar Re said sadly, "it _is_ Carol Ferris. All of the Terran Lanterns know of her identity and her former love for Hal Jordan. In fact, most of the GL Corps knows it as well."

"More to the point," Arkis declared, "These 'star sapphire' jewels are cropping up all across the galaxy and each woman bearing one seems infatuated with a Green Lantern. Perhaps her affections weren't as freely given as Jordan wished."

"Have you noticed a sudden change in the weather?" Tomar Re asked.

"Yes." Arkis grunted, "It has something to do with that human over there waving a wand at us."

"Enough of this nonsense."Katma said and she knocked the Weather Wizard out with a fist shaped concussion blast. Next she was shoved backwards into a wall by a yellow blur. The blur ran away and then came back towards Arkis and Tomar Re.

Tomar Re patiently waited and then at the last possible moment erected a shield in front of him. The Reverse Flash broke his other hand against the shield and then he ran into it at supersonic speed. Professor Zoom was down and out.

Big Sir made his charge at that moment. Katma tripped him and Arkis repeated his suffocation technique. Major Disaster appeared as Big Sir passed out. Disaster created a localized tornado and unleashed it upon the GL's.

The three Lanterns fired concussion beams at the same target. Once Disaster was down the tornado vanished. Darkness descended upon them and they used their rings as beacons. The darkness began to move.

"Tomar Re," Katma called out, "can you see anything?"

"There is a man wearing a ridiculous hat and carrying a cane twenty _metras_ to your left." Tomar Re reported.

"Can you take him?" Arkis asked.

A green flash lanced out and then the darkness began to recede back into the head of the Shade's cane. Arkis smiled, "I knew you had it in you."

"Wait a minute." Katma sighed, "Here's another one."

Arkis cracked his knuckles, "This one's mine."

Mirror Master was full of trepidations. One Green Lantern was bad enough…but _three_? They'd just wiped out 5 of his teammates and neither Star Sapphire nor Major Disaster were slouches in the raw power department.

Mirror Master knew his mirrors were good. He'd spent days and weeks developing them but it all boiled down to was that _these _were all basically reflectors…just like an average mirror. These just reflected on a grander scale.

The problem with GL's was that they could _bend_ their power projections away from his mirrors and hit him from behind, above, or underneath. Seeing that no one was around to see it, Mirror Master raised his hands.

"I surrender." He said, "I'm not stupid enough to fight the three of you by myself."

Mirror Master flinched as Arkis used his ring to remove his utility belt. Arkis crooked his finger, "Follow me. It's best if we group you all together in one power bubble."

Mirror Master liked the sound of that. The others would think he went down fighting. There wouldn't be any repercussions that way. He was quite happy to sit on the ground surrounded by unconscious Legionnaires. As a condition of his cooperation, the Lanterns were sworn to secrecy as to how he was "captured."

Apache Chief reunited with Black Vulcan and Samurai at the northern edge of Main Street. To be specific, they were standing beside the wreckage of the fire station. All seemed quiet. Too quiet in their estimation.

"An ill wind blows." Samurai said.

"Then why don't you redirect it?" Black Vulcan chuckled.

Samurai was in no mood to joke about his elemental powers, "The air is stirring…stirring…_there_!"

A hole in space formed and the Key stepped through it. It closed behind him. The bizarre, and that was a liberal use of the word considering _this _crowd, looking man sneered.

"Lost little lambs, eh? Well I have a place for you _in netherspace_!" The Key hefted his key shaped rifle and began firing. Wherever the discharges from the rifle hit, a round circle of matter disappeared, forming a lock shaped hole in the target. Unlike the previous opening, _these_ holes did not seal.

Black Vulcan dodged the first blast and then discharged a flowing bolt of lightning at the Key. The Key fired his rifle at the lightning and it streamed into a pocket dimension. Black Vulcan cut his powers and the Key leveled his rifle right at the JLer.

A hurricane force gale caught the key and bounced him off of the closest building. Samurai looked at the fallen Legionnaire with some satisfaction. Smiling, he said to Black Vulcan, "Thank you for the distraction."

"I thought samurai were supposed to be stoic." Vulcan replied.

"I've spent too much time in America, I'm afraid." Samurai shrugged, "I've become corrupted by the West."

Apache Chief knelt and searched the Key's costume. Finding a small, handheld device with a flashing green light, he rose. The device had a green button and a red one. Apache Chief depressed the red one. All of the interdimensional holes ceased to exist.

"Way to go, m'man!" Black Vulcan cheered.

Samurai finished melting the Key's rifle with a flame blast and he turned to his compatriots, "We have done good work here. Let us find further villainy and combat it."

"Well, isn't this a cozy sight?" Jack O'Lantern said from behind their position, "Ready up, lads! We've got JLers on the line!"

From all around them, the Global Guardians appeared. Also with them were Livewire and Cheetah. Livewire looked dementedly gleeful.

"Awwwl-right!" she cried out, "Superchumps to fry!"

Voltage erupted from Livewire's fingertips. Black Vulcan intercepted it. His electrical powers allowed him to absorb it. In fact, he began to absorb _her_.

She broke off and took a step backwards. For the first time in years Livewire was afraid. Her fear made her angry and her anger caused her to be reckless.

She gathered up ball lightning between her fingertips and held it over her head. She threw it at Black Vulcan with all of her might. He simply caught it and absorbed it as well.

Rain clouds formed over her head and a sudden deluge of rain shorted her out. She passed out and fell to the ground. The three JLers stood in a loose triangle as the Global Guardians approached,

Thunderlord and Rising Sun squared off with Samurai. The Olympian, the Wild Huntsman, and Cheetah menaced Apache Chief. Black Vulcan was pressed on most sides by Godiva, Tuatara, Bushmaster, and Jack O'Lantern.

Jack stayed back while the others pressed in. Bushmaster coiled around Black Vulcan only to be stunned by an electrical discharge. The same thing happened to Godiva when she wrapped him up in her hair.

Black Vulcan turned on Tuatara but he couldn't strike him with an electrical bolt. The New Zealander always got out of the way in time. Jack settled the duel with a blast from his lantern. Black Vulcan was down.

Off to one side, Thunderlord was using his sonic powers against Samurai. The Taiwanese meta-human shattered buildings as he tried to debilitate Samurai. Rising Sun fired solar energy bolts at his countryman and finally hit him with photon burst. Samurai staggered and Thunderlord finished him off with an explosive clap.

Apache Chief had already dismounted the Huntsman, knocked his hound unconscious, and was now wrestling with the Olympian. Apache Chief threw the Olympian to the ground. The Greek rose and came at the Native American. Using skills born of spending hours under Wildcat's tutelage, Apache Chief roundly beat the Olympian to the point of unconsciousness. Cheetah scampered off

Rising Sun's photons dazed Apache Chief. Thunderlord's sonic shriek put him down. Jack's lantern finished him off.

"All right, gather the others." Jack ordered, "We're gettin' outta here."

"No, you're not." Barda said from behind him.

"Look missy," Jack groaned, "We ain't here ta fight ya. Just let us be on our way an' we won't be troublin' ya no more."

"I'm here to fight _you_." Barda growled.

"She means it." Mr. Miracle warned them, "If you surrender now she might stop at beating you senseless."

Thunderlord answered for them all with a sonic blast. Rising Sun joined in with a solar radiation burst. Mr. Miracle sailed past them on his hover disks. The Wild Huntsman and Tuatara went after Miracle. Jack left.

Barda managed to raise her mega wand and she blasted Thunderlord with it. He went down. Next she dealt with Rising Sun. She went to their prone forms and kicked each of them while they were down. She heard excitement off to her side and she saw her husband making fools of the Huntsman and Tuatara.

Miracle dove, spun, and pirouetted around the two Guardians. He dropped a sticky bomb on Tuatara. The prognostic renegade had been directing the Wild Huntsman's strikes. Now he was bound to himself and crying for help.

Mr. Miracle stepped off of his disks and landed in front of the Huntsman. Miracle would have made Orion proud with the deftness of his approach with the Wild Huntsman. The Guardian was disarmed and on the ground in under two minutes.

Barda picked him up in the air, "_That's_ the man I love!"

"I love you too." Mr. Miracle assured her, "Will you put me down so I can kiss you?"

Barda practically dropped him. Their exchange was passionate, almost savage in its intensity. When it ended, both partners were slightly light headed.

"Too bad this ghost town doesn't have a functional hotel." Miracle said wistfully.

"Just wait until I get you home, Scott Free. _Then_ we'll have the time of our lives." Barda promised.

Mr. Miracle grinned, "Can't wait. C'mon, let's check on our teammates."

Near the south side of town. Jack O'Lantern was on the hunt for Owlwoman. Wenonah hadn't checked in with him for some time now and he was getting worried. He'd weaved his way through the unholy warfare in the center of town and had spotted Hawkman and his prisoners.

Hawkman barely had time to register Jack's presence before the Irishman's lantern knocked him out. Jack landed and went straight for Owlwoman's prone form. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Wenonah, it's Daniel. Wake up now darlin'." He coaxed her as she came to.

"I can't move my arms." She complained.

Jack pulled a flick blade out of his boot. He couldn't slice through her bonds so he severed them with his lantern. He helped her to her feet, "I was worried `bout ya. Y'never called."

"Take off that silly mask." Owlwoman requested.

He took off the full facial mask and stood revealed. She smiled and then she kissed him. Drinking deeply of his mouth, she then released him. He wore a satisfied smile.

"Y'know, we could always go t'the Bahamas." He suggested.

"I like the idea, love, but not the timing. Let's get out of here." She replied.

"Hey!" Kestrel protested, "A little help here?"

"Right. Sorry." Jack said as he replaced his mask. Owlwoman handed him his lantern and he vaporized Kestrel's bonds as well. She summoned the Man Bat and he flew down to the ground. Cheetah came scrambling over to their position.

"We have to go!" she panted.

"Easy enough." Jack said and he opened a boom tube, "C'mon ladies and _things_, we're outta here."

The tube closed behind them and they weren't seen again that night.

.


	23. Chapter 23

158 Justice League Cardinal Sin

Off in the east side of town, Major Force, Copperhead, Multiplex, and Bronze Tiger were confronted by Aztek, Plastic Man, and the Atom. Major Force and Aztek immediately began fighting betwixt themselves. Plastic Man confronted Copperhead and Bronze Tiger. The Atom was left with Multiplex.

The Atom cautiously approached Multiplex. Multiplex duplicated himself until there were a dozen of him. He laughed at the Atom.

"Try and tell which one of us is the original." He sneered.

The Atom responded by shrinking down to an atomic level. There, he could make out the slight radioactivity in Multiplex's body that allowed him to "fission" himself. Next he grew to his "normal" stature within seconds.

With a few well placed punched, and a knee to a groin, the Atom reached the original Multiplex. The Atom, who was one of Wildcat's worst and least enthusiastic students, cocked back his fist to strike Multiplex and the Legionnaire started groveling. Out of the corner of his eye, the Atom could see Multiplex's spun off atomic doppelgangers approaching. The Atom responded by punching Multiplex until the nuclear villain passed out. The duplicates returned to his fallen body.

The Atom turned to see Plastic Man turn himself into a pair of pliers and choke Copperhead until he passed out. Plas then returned to his human shape and began to walk in a circle around Bronze Tiger. Bronze Tiger finally lashed out.

The martial artist soon learned that karate and kung fu were only good against a target that wasn't as pliable as a rubber band. Bronze Tiger exploded into a flurry of action but it was to no avail. Plas finally settled the issue by solidifying his hand into a mallet and whacking Bronze Tiger over the head with it.

"Let's see Dibney beat that." Plastic Man declared to no one in particular.

The Atom chuckled, "You and Ralph need to get over this rivalry you've got going on. If you don't, Sue will kill you."

"Aww," Plastic Man dismissed the notion, "Penny'd eat her alive. Besides, it keeps Ralph and I sharp."

Plas looked up in the air where Aztek and Major Force were fighting for their lives, "Should we pitch in?"

"And get roasted by Major Force?" the Atom asked, "I may be called the 'Atom' but that doesn't shield me from radioactivity."

"Okay." Plastic Man gave up, "I really don't want to end up a plastic puddle _unless_ Aztek loses. Then I'll wrap up Major Force."

Plastic Man cheered Aztek on, "You go, amigo! Right here for ya!"

"Think that helped?" Plas asked the Atom.

"Oh. Immensely." The Atom dryly responded.

Twenty feet off of the ground, Aztek and Major force were exchanging energy blasts. Aztek's mystical armor erected shields to protect him from Major Force's radioactivity and mystical power bolts to hurl at his opponent. In reverse, Major Force was similar to Captain Atom in that he was a living nuclear reaction. His "skin" was really a containment suit.

Aztek knew he could close the distance and rip the suit apart but what could would it do to irradiate everyone and kill them all? If Captain Atom or the Ray were here to absorb the latent radiation it would be another thing. But even then, wouldn't it be murder?

They were evenly matched for over five minutes time and then Major Force broke off. He started flying into the desert. Aztek followed but he halted when Force created a boom tube and flew through it. Aztek, seeing that Supergirl and Mary Marvel had just ended their struggles, returned to Plastic Man and the Atom's position.

"Can't win `em all pal but boy did you have him running." Plas enthused.

"Gracias." Aztek replied, "Shall we bind up our prisoners then?"

"All ready done." The Atom informed him, "We had to do something while you did the hard work."

A deafening boom filled the air swiftly followed by another. Plastic Man was agog, "_What_ was that?"

"I believe, my friends, that was Superman and Captain Marvel returning to our midst."

"This I gotta see." Plas said and he ran off to get a view.

"Shall we watch the prisoners then?" Aztek asked the Atom.

"Might as well." The Atom said wryly, "He's a good guy but he's still awfully new to this type of work."

"In the end, aren't we all?" Aztek wondered. The Atom had to admit that he had a point.

Seven minutes ago, in the heart of town, Mary Marvel took to the air just to get tackled by Bizarro. They smashed into a nearby abandoned home. Mary tucked and rolled as they slid to a halt throwing Bizarro off of her.

She stood and faced him as he rose, "Listen, we don't need to fight. We can…"

"_Liar_!" Bizarro screamed, "You all want to fight Bizarro. Me friend Luthor has shown me pictures. Superman and Captain Marvel sit around and make fun of Bizarro. They plan on how to hurt Bizarro and him friends. _You_ do too."

Mary held up her hands, "I do _not_. I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Me have seen it." Bizarro growled, "Me take revenge _now_."

Mary wearily sighed, "Okay. Bring it."

He did and he did it so fast and so hard Mary barely had time to register his move before his fist plowed into her jaw. She skyrocketed out of the house and then came down in an arc. She sheared part of city hall's roof off on her way down. Bizarro followed.

As Bizarro tackled Mary, Bane ran up and punched Supergirl. She went through the jail house wall. Killer Croc joined Bane and they ran into the police station after her.

Supergirl was trying to stand but was surrounded by desks and broken pieces of desks. It made for uneven ground and she was frustrated and cranky when she finally got to her feet. She examined Bane and Killer Croc.

Marginally familiar with their files, she asked; "Are you two certain you want to do this?"

"Yes!" Bane shouted as he surged forward and caught Supergirl with a mighty uppercut.

She went through another wall and ended up in the cell block. Bane came in and expected to see prisoners. Instead he saw the cell doors ripped off of their hinges.

He whispered, "Madre Dios."

"You'd better pray." Supergirl said as she punched him.

Bane flew back through the various holes and smacked into a building across the other side of the park. Croc attacked Supergirl. He tried throwing wrestling holds on her but she kept breaking away. Finally, when she tried to ward him off by bracing her forearm across his face, he bit her.

Supergirl cried out in pain and surprise. She'd seen the massive jaws and razor sharp teeth but she'd never considered the possibility that he could actually hurt her much less that he would _bite_ her. She smacked him upside the head with her free hand.

He was dazed as he stumbled backwards. She inspected her arm. It was actually bleeding. Angry with herself as much as she was with Killer Croc, she approached Croc and punched him.

He went through an unscathed wall and was out cold. Bane made his reappearance then. He tapped at a controller on his wrist and suddenly his arms, blood veins, and chest swelled to twice their previous size.

"Now you die!" he promised.

He came at her in a flurry of punches. This time she was braced for the blows so she didn't go flying through everything. Sadly for her, she honestly _felt_ these punches. Given enough time, Bane could cause serious damage.

Supergirl decided to retake the initiative. She blocked Bane's punch with her left and threw a right. He stumbled back and she moved forward only to be smashed by his left.

When he threw his next punch, she caught his arm and spun him around in a super speed cyclone. She released and he flew into the cell area and went through a reinforced wall to end up outside behind the station. Supergirl sped his way and began throwing jabs. The disoriented Bane had no defense and after Supergirl smashed him with two right crosses he went down and stayed there.

There was a roar in the distance and Supergirl's first thought was, _Mary!_

While all of this had transpired, Mary had gotten to her feet to meet Bizarro's headlong charge. She swung a roundhouse right and smashed him in the face as he neared her. He went into the ground and trenched out a furrow that stretched from her position all the way to the rear of city hall.

Bizarro wobbled to his feet and Mary came at him for a change. She smashed him with one right after a left, one punch after a jab, a knee strike after an elbow strike as fast as she could deliver them. Bizarro blindly lashed out with all of his might and caught with a backhand.

Echoing Galatea, he roared his frustrations for all to hear. Unlike her, he plunged ahead at the object of his frustration. Mary cocked back her first and waited. When he came close enough, she punched him with every iota of strength and power that she could muster.

A lesser being would have died but Bizarro simply went hurtling backwards. He went straight through city hall, through the house he'd knocked Mary into, and through the house behind that to the desert beyond. He didn't move once he'd settled.

Mary floated above the municipal building and came to a landing before the jail house where Supergirl waited for her. She grinned, "Some igloo that Ice has built over Wonder Woman, huh?"

Supergirl was astounded, "So I take it this means that you're okay?"

"Oh. I'm fine. My darned hand hurts from that last punch though." Mary grinned.

Supergirl's smile was borne of relief, "I don't doubt it. I don't even think Superman has ever hit Bizarro that hard. I know I haven't and I was trying to."

"Yeah, but you were also fighting Supreme and Galatea. Uhm…" Mary bit her lower lip, "I think we misjudged Galatea. What she said…"

"Has got me thinking too." Supergirl admitted, "It was my fault. And before you protest, I started the whole fracas with her and I kept it going even when she kept trying to stop it and explain what she was doing. I didn't think. I didn't listen. I just acted out based upon past encounters."

Supergirl sighed, "After all, if we don't believe that people can change then why are we doing this? I wish I could tell her I was sorry."

"So would I." Mary admitted, "But first, how do we find her and second, will she listen to us now?"

"I wish I knew." Supergirl confessed, "I'd…argh!"

Black Adam sped into Supergirl and punched her as hard as he could. Before Mary could react, Superwoman attacked her. Wonder Girl landed and stalked off towards Fire and Ice's position where they watched over the fallen Diana. There was murder in her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

164 Justice League Cardinal Sin

Supergirl landed and landed _hard_. Her tumbling ended when she smashed into a wooden porch. She rolled onto her knees and extricated herself from the wreckage. Looking around she recognized two things. First, she'd collided with a church. Second, Hawkman's prostrate form lay nearby.

The church thing kind of bothered her. Back home she'd been a faithful follower of Rao. But, speaking with Dr, Fate she'd learned that there were gods and then there was God. The gods of New Genesis spoke reverently about the Source, the dwelling place and manifestation of God. Even great Rao answered to this being who was the sum total of all.

She'd told Fate that it all sounded too Hindu for her. Fate chuckled. He then said that while God was within all, all was not within God. God created matter but instead God was spirit and therefore permeated the multiverse without being intertwined within its construct.

Supergirl had merely shaken her head at the whole notion. She preferred having one tangible god who was either male or female. This whole ambiguity thing drove her batty.

Her super hearing let her know that Hawkman was breathing normally and his heart was still beating. So she was relieved about that. She rose to her feet and then Black Adam arrived. She suspected that he'd held off until she was up and going before attacking.

_Maybe there is a twisted sense of chivalry buried deep inside of him after all, _she thought.

"You gave me a choice earlier." Adam said, "Now I give you one: leave now and you will go unmolested."

"And Mary?" Supergirl asked.

"We'll see." Adam replied.

Supergirl joined him in the air and punched him in the face. He smiled, "I take it that's a 'no'."

That having been said, he hit her for all he was worth. She plowed into the church and he pursued. Supergirl was on her hands and knees struggling to rise when Adam kicked her in the gut for all he was worth.

She broke through the shattered roof and came down a hundred yards outside of town. She cradled her ribs as Adam strode up to her and smashed his knee into her face. He propped her up by her cape and began to punch her. In the distance, a massive explosion could be heard.

_Ten minutes ago… _

In the desert, Toyman's jumpasaurus had reached Captain Marvel's position. The "robobunny" stopped and scanned the near horizon, looking for traces of Marvel. After doing so for dozens of miles, the bunny finally found something.

"Lookit there! The Toyman squealed as he pointed the sensor's results, "Lookit! The Captain has dug a hole and buried himself. Well, we have ways of dealing with that!"

The jumpasaurus hopped into the air. It landed atop of "Marvel's" position and waited. Grenades fired out of the rabbit's underside and the ground beneath it thundered and shook.

Toyman hopped the bunny away and then he whined, "That was no fun at all. You said he would be as challenging as…"

A loud "clang" resounded throughout the bunny's head and body as Marvel came out of the distance and struck the rabbit. It rolled onto its side. Toyman deliriously clapped his hands.

"He _is_ fun as Superman! He _is_, he _is_, he _is_!" he laughed as he activated the bunny's rollover sequence, "Oh, Big Blue and the Big Red Cheese, how delightful!"

"You should never doubt me." Mr. Mind sniffed, "I may appear to be a lowly caterpillar but in reality I am the greatest genius on Earth."

"Whatever." Toyman dismissively replied, "Lookit! He's on the cockpit canopy."

Marvel plunged the fingers of his right hand into the ballistic glass. An electrical charge assailed him but he persevered and ripped the canopy off. Tossing it aside, Marvel started for Toyman.

A small neutron cannon mounted between Toyman and Mr. Mind discharged. Marvel was thrown back. He collided with the ground and struggled to move.

As he got to his knees, he reflected that the anti-proton cannon was bad enough but that this "whatever it was" was twice as bad. Even a pocket sized one was murderous.

The robobunny reared up so that it stood. Its belly opened up. Inside was a rotary launcher. Marvel was _sure_ he _didn't_ want to find out what it launched.

A small bulb shaped missile flew from the launcher. Since Captain Marvel was still somewhat dazed from the neutron cannon, he didn't react fast enough and the missile detonated on a proximity fuse. He'd thought the neutron cannon was bad but this was worse.

It literally felt as though he was flying apart. Which he was. The bomb was a subatomic weapon. It tried to break down the relationships of quarks and how they bonded together to form atoms. First the atoms would expand as their bonds were loosened and then they contract as the normal relationships between the subatomic particles reverted to normal. In layman's terms, it hurt worse than anything Captain Marvel could have imagined.

"Oh, listen to that scream." The Toyman said in hushed, reverent tones, "How beautiful. I need him for my GI Johnny collection. He can be the wounded man."

"No!" Mr. Mind snapped, "We agreed. Marvel dies. What you do with Superman is up to you."

"I…" Toyman stopped as the bunny got lifted into the air and then smashed against the ground like a club. This happened six times altogether. As the bunny lay on its side Toyman and Mr. Mind tried to gather their wits.

Superman suddenly appeared before them. Before Mr. Mind could fire the neutron cannon, Superman fused its emitter array with his heat vision. He wore a feral smile, "Go ahead. Fire at will."

"Who's Will?" Toyman asked.

"Curse you, you idiot!" Mr. Mind shouted, "I told you to swiftly deal with whoever we encountered first but _nooo_, you have to _play_ with them."

"But I'm the Toyman." He protested, "That's what I do."

"Imbecile." Mr. Mind muttered.

Superman helped Captain Marvel to his feet, "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner but it took me a while to sweep north, west, _and_ south."

"At least you got here." Marvel croaked. He went to the bunny and searched the cockpit. Finding a bottle of water, he downed it.

"But that was _mine_." Toyman whined.

Superman cuffed him on the plastic "head" that he wore and he protested, "Hey!"

Superman pulled Toyman out of the cockpit. Marvel did the same for Mr. Mind except that Marvel also took Mr. Mind's glasses.

"That's unfair!" the caterpillar squawked.

"Deal with it." Marvel replied as he sat Mr. Mind on Toyman's shoulder, "Now for those missiles."

Marvel went to the rotary launcher and pulled the nose cone off of one. Seeing a small orb inside, he figured that looked enough like a plutonium sphere that he crunched it. The cracked sphere began leaking pulsating energies.

Captain Marvel turned to Mr. Mind, "How long do we have until a leaking warhead explodes?"

"You set up an overload?" Mr. Mind shrieked, "We have two or three minutes before we…_ahhhhhhhh_!"

Toyman cried, "Weeeeeee!" as Superman sped he and Mr. Mind away. Mr. Mind, being nearly blind without his spectacles, was terrified by the experience. They raced to the highway and waited out the bunny's demise. In a flash of light and thunder, the robot rabbit "died."

"Now, you're twenty miles from Dustin and you're forty miles from the closest civilian town." Superman told them, "Pick a direction. We'll come and get you later."

Toyman took off towards Dustin. As soon as he was out of earshot, Superman spoke to Marvel; "Great job back there. I'm impressed."

"Thanks." Captain Marvel managed a grin, "You weren't half bad at being the cavalry yourself."

"Let me take a look into town and see what's going on?" Superman replied. His telescopic vision zoomed in and he began to say, "Kara? Mary? _Diana_!"

He went to fly away when Marvel grabbed him by the shoulder, "What about Mary?"

"Superwoman is attacking her and she appears to be losing." Superman answered, "Now, I _have_ to go."

Marvel let go of him and, as he leapt into the air, the Captain followed.

Back in town, Black Adam was holding Supergirl up by her cape. He'd pummeled the girl into unconsciousness. He wasn't proud of what he'd done but it also had to be. Now that she was disposed of he could gather up the rest of the JLers and deal with them.

He gently laid her to the ground. The irony of his tenderness following his brutality was _almost _lost on him. A part of his rational mind chuckled at it while another winced.

Adam barely had time to register a rush of oncoming air before Superman hit him for all he was worth. Adam was thrown backwards so hard he plowed through every house and building that stood in his way until he left town and collided with the hills beyond. Adam extricated himself from the rock.

"Well done." He said to a phantom Superman, "Not even Marvel has struck me so."

That said, he headed back into town.

At the church, Superman checked Supergirl's vitals. Seeing that her pulse was strong and that her breathing was normal, he abandoned her and sought out Diana. He mentally condemned Wonder Girl if anything happened to Wonder Woman.

At the Dustin Police Station, Superwoman's surprise attack had Mary reeling. Superwoman came in with spin kicks, chops, jabs, backhands, and knee strikes. Mary managed to block almost all of these but she couldn't get a shot off. Mary finally managed to punch Superwoman in the nose.

Enraged, a snarling Superwoman came at her with both hands seeking Mary's throat. Mary sidestepped and managed a round kick to Superwoman's gut. Superwoman faltered for just a second and then she caught Mary off guard with a stunning backhand.

Mary bounced off of the jailhouse wall back into Superwoman's flying fist. She literally went back into the wall. As she slumped, Superwoman kicked her in the ribs. Mary was lifted up and into the wall.

Superwoman caught Mary on the rebound and she knocked the Marvel though the wall into the ravaged jailhouse. Mary lay prone on a cell's floor. Superwoman grabbed the cast aside door and bent and shaped it until it was a spear. She looked at her target and clucked her tongue.

"You never should have challenged me, little girl." She sneered.

"And you never should have hurt her." Captain Marvel said from behind her at the cell's entrance.

Panicked, Superwoman cocked back her arm and readied to throw the spear. Marvel slammed into her. Taking hold of the back of her neck, he slammed her face and head into the wall until she passed out.

Dropping onto one knee, he examined Mary; "C'mon sis, don't be hurt. You've gotta wake up. Do you hear me? You've _got_ to wake up!"

In the park Wonder Girl was flying an evasive pattern. Fire was chasing and trying to fry her with a flame bolt. Ice was trying to awaken Diana.

"Princess, you need to get up!" Ice implored. She rolled Diana onto her side from lying almost face down on the ground. Blood was curdling on her lips. Ice retrieved her signal device.

Calling Mr. Terrific, she asked; "How do you medically treat an injured Amazon?"

"Describe the situation to me." Terrific said in a soothing voice. When Ice had finished, he said; "I'll be there in a moment."

Mr. Terrific's final T-sphere had been left unassigned in front of city hall in case Batman was making a running retreat. Terrific now used it to teleport across the street from the park. Seeing the ice shield, he made a beeline toward it.

Meanwhile, Wonder Girl was suddenly swatted out of the sky. Superman came down to stand beside the shield, "Is she…?"

"Don't worry." Mr. Terrific assured him, "We have a trauma surgeon on the other side of town armed with next-next-next generation technology. She'll be fine. I can teleport you along with us…"

"Superman!" Black Adam shouted, "Come out! Your woman is free to go. I pray she recovers _but _you and I have unfinished business."

Superman turned to Mr. Terrific, "Go! I'll deal with this."

He turned to Fire and Ice, "Keep her safe."

Mr. Terrific teleported everyone else away and Superman stepped out from underneath the ice shield, "All right, Adam. Let's finish this."


	25. Chapter 25

172 Justice League Cardinal Sin

Batman pushed Grodd and his fallen prisoners out into the street. There, they found Superman fighting Black Adam. Batman instructed Grodd to set his fellow Legionnaires down and to take a seat.

"Shouldn't you be helping him?" Grodd inquired.

"He can take care of himself." Batman said, "Shouldn't _you_ be trying to help Black Adam?"

Grodd shrugged, "He doesn't want my help. In fact he doesn't even want to be in the Legion."

"Then why is he?" Batman asked.

"The Crimson Queen orders him to be and his loyalty to her is absolute. Left to his own devices I rather think that he would hunt us all down and dispose of us." Grodd chuckled.

"It seems the Queen controls quite a bit of the Legion." Batman surmised.

"You mean the Global Guardians?" Grodd chuckled, "They don't even realize they're under her control. She's given Luthor access to some of their functions but she retains the rest."

"What kind of functions?" Batman demanded.

"You really don't know, do you?" Grodd laughed, "I've spoiled enough of the surprise."

Batman stepped closer, "Grodd…!"

Grodd threw a punch. Batman tried to throw Grodd but an 800 lb gorilla doesn't go far. However, Grodd did open a boom tube and start to go through it. Batman wrapped the simian's legs with a bolo but Grodd was far enough into the tube that he could close it behind him. Batman's fist clenched ever tighter as Grodd's laughter faded.

In the jail, Captain Marvel said again, "C'mon Mary, wake up."

"Okay." Mary said as calm as could be.

Captain Marvel stopped, "What?"

Mary's eyes opened, "Is she gone?"

"Mary Batson!" he yelled, "You've been faking it this whole time?"

"Shhh!" Mary held a finger to her lips as she came to a sitting position, "Watch the secret identity."

"I don't care about your secret identity." Marvel thundered.

"That's obvious." She flippantly remarked.

"Don't get smart with me." Marvel snapped, "I was worried to death about you and the whole time you were faking?"

"I was lying low, waiting for an opportune time to strike back." Mary breezily said.

"By playing possum with your own brother?" Marvel irritable asked.

"How was I to know it was you?" Mary asked.

"My _voice_ didn't give it away?" Marvel was increasingly exasperated.

"Billy Batson, you're such a poop head." Mary protested, "I was just having a little fun."

"And I was having a heart attack." Marvel tried to convey the gravity of the situation as he saw it, "How was I going to explain to the Wizard that I'd let you die? Or your adopted folks? Or Uncle Dudley? Or…?"

"I get it already." Mary sighed, "You don't have to be such a killjoy."

"Look sis, I don't want to be but you took it too far. You should have let me know you were okay just after I started worrying." Marvel implored.

Mary sketched a salute, "Yez, Boss."

They then heard Adam's challenge and Superman's response. Next came the sound of blows that resounded like thunderclaps. Mary shook her head.

"He's gonna wish he hadn't done that." She said.

"Who?" Captain Marvel asked.

"_Both_ of them." She replied. They listened as the sounds drifted north. Mary asked, "Where's Kara?"

"Out cold at the southern edge of town." Her brother explained.

"See ya!" Mary shot up through the roof and took off.

"Playing possum." Marvel muttered to himself after she'd gone.

Wonder Woman was placed on an exam table in another room. The Ultra-Humanite brought in the necessary equipment while Dr. Singh finished pulling bullets out of Batgirl and stitching up her wounds. Mr. Terrific was surprised by the Humanite's haste in assisting Princess Diana and he said as much.

"I am not a monster." The Humanite said, "Wonder Woman did not deserve to be so badly mistreated. Perhaps my penance will remove the stain from my soul."

After scanning her with several instruments, he diagnosed her ills; "She has several broken ribs and her lung has been punctured. These are all easily remedied by my equipment and her enhanced healing factors."

It took several minutes to complete the repairs and then the Humanite taped her ribs, "She should be taped up every day for a week. Her Amazonian constitution will have healed her in that time."

"Can she be left alone?" Terrific asked.

"It's best if someone were in here. Just in case she wakes." The Humanite explained, "She should be in traction for at least the next 24 hours."

"Let's go check on Dr. Singh." Mr. Terrific suggested.

Ice was waiting outside in the hallway. Terrific smiled, "Can you keep an eye on her?"

Ice smiled, "Of course!"

"Thanks." Terrific said and then he escorted the Ultra Humanite to the largest examining room.

In the waiting room, Fire had stripped Firefly of all of his accoutrements. The Trickster sat in one corner of the room burbling to himself while Blackhawk spoke with Fire.

"I'm surprised." Fire batted her lashes, "You've never been overly inclined to talk to me before."

"I need to talk to someone about relationships and you seem to know a lot of men." Blackhawk said.

"Not that many." Fire cooed.

"Let's not mince words." Blackhawk suggested, "You've _been _with a _lot_ of men."

"Is this a problem?" she innocently asked.

"No, it's a benefit." Blackhawk said and then he explained about what happened with Galatea.

Fire shook her head, "_You've_ got a problem. From the sound of it she's got the emotional maturity of a thirteen year old and you broke her heart. She's going to be gunning for you so you'd better get ready."

"What do you mean?" Blackhawk asked.

"Teenagers come up with elaborate revenge fantasies. Doesn't matter if you're a guy or a girl. Guys are more violent and girls are more humiliating. You've got a woman that's as violent as a guy and as emotionally scarring as a girl. Added to this wonderful combination is the power to do just about anything she wants." Fire described the scenario, "Yeah, I think you've got troubles."

"Thanks for being so reassuring." Blackhawk groused.

"Hey, if you want reassurance, join me in my room when we get back. I'll send Ice packing and we can have some fun." Fire offered.

"Sorry." He rose from his seat, "I'll pass."

"Your loss." Fire said as he sat down next to the Trickster. She shook her head and muttered to herself, "He must be in to psychos."

Having nothing better to do, Fire rose and sought out Ice.

During all of this, Superman and Black Adam fought. They leveled blows and knocked each other around until Black Adam caught Superman with a one-two combination. Then he delivered a round kick into the Man of Steel's abdomen. He followed with off with a right handed haymaker that propelled Superman into the hills north of the town.

Adam thought about pursuing but realized his best option was withdrawing. He managed to open a boom tube and slip through it just in time for Superman to arrive. The Kryptonian was irritated at losing Black Adam but his focus was shifted when his signal device sounded and it was Ice.

"Diana's awake and she's asking for you." She said.

Superman flew back to town and used his X-Ray vision to find Wonder Woman. Entering the clinic, he ignored the Trickster and the fallen Firefly. Fire waved him into the proper room and she and Ice returned to the waiting room.

Superman came to Diana's side, "Diana, are you all right?"

Diana smiled, "A few broken ribs and a punctured lung. Everything's been basically healed. I just have to lie still for 24 hours and keep my ribs taped up for a week."

"I should have been there. I…" Superman began.

"Clark Kent!" Diana snapped, "If I hear a single word on how you 'should have protected me', I'll rip this tape off and stuff it down your throat."

"So I won't say that." Superman primly replied.

"I am an Amazonian Princess, the Champion of the Gods of Olympus, a founding member of the Justice League, and a capable warrior in my own right." Diana's litany began, "I do not _need_ protection. I do not _require_ protection. I do not _want_ protection…at least _most_ of the time."

Superman smirked, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Now, did we win?" she asked.

"It looks that way." He happily reported, "In fact,…" His signal device sounded and he answered it, "Superman."

He listened for a minute and then closed the circuit. Turning back to Diana he said, "That was Batman. He's having the Javelin shuttles land in sequence and we need to load the prisoners in each shuttle and transport them to the Gulag."

"I won't keep you waiting." She assured him, "I'll be fine. I promise."

"Do you want me to send Fire and Ice in here?" he asked on his way out.

"A little sisterhood never hurts." Diana smiled. After he'd gone and before the ladies arrived, she allowed herself to wince and hold her chest. Her lung had a lancing pain in it and the fluid that had entered it wasn't completely drained yet. She would endure though. For Clark's sake besides her own.

In the center of town, the Green Lanterns gathered and collected the Legionnaires and then brought them over to the waiting shuttles. Teams of JLers boarded the shuttles as well. When the last shuttle was loaded, there were still JLers who hadn't boarded, namely the wounded.

Superman turned to Batman, "Shouldn't we…?"

"We'll return for the wounded. We have the three Lanterns and the two Marvels coming with us. You can stay with Diana if you'd like."

"What about Barbara?" Superman whispered, "Shouldn't you wait here with her?"

"She'll understand my choice _if _she even wakes up." Batman coldly responded. He boarded the last shuttle and flew off in silence. Superman shook his head. The sentiment was cruel even coming from Bruce.

Batgirl awoke and Dr. Singh examined her responses. He was imminently pleased when he looked up, "She's pulling through it."

"Where's Batman?" she weakly asked.

"He's escorting the Legionnaires to jail." Mr. Terrific smiled, "He'll be back in a little while."

"Why'm I not surprised?" she softly asked and then closed her eyes.

Her eyes fluttered open when she heard Batman enter the room. He came in and gazed down upon her. He was cold, aloof, and distant.

He turned to Dr. Singh, "Will she live?"

"Her prognosis is good." Singh replied with a grin.

"Let me know if that changes." Batman said as he walked out.

If she hadn't been so tired, Batgirl would have cried.

One shuttle loaded Blackhawk and the Trickster for delivery in Central City. Another used its emergency gurneys to load Wonder Woman and Batgirl. A third was tasked with taking Dr. Singh back to Las Vegas. Penny's shuttle had taken all of the JLers who'd gone to the Gulag back to the Hall of Justice.

The flights and deliveries went well. Dr. Singh immediately called the Vegas Police upon his return. Mr. Terrific assisted him in his reports and in making his statements. The Doctor profusely thanked Terrific and the rest of the League for freeing him from the Legion's clutches. Mr. Terrific wisely avoided admitting that the League had known nothing of his presence in Dustin.

At the Hall of Justice, Wonder Woman and Batgirl were placed in rooms were they could be monitored. Batman checked to see if Batgirl's condition had changed. Discovering it hadn't, he left. Superman complained to Wonder Woman but she advised him to stay out of it.

"Bruce needs to find his own path." She simply stated.

"What he needs is a good swift kick in the butt." Superman opined.

"He's already received one, and a shot to the gut, which is why he's acting this way." Diana revealed, "He has to discover a way to deal with his own pain before he retreats into hiding behind a wall of it."

"Is there anything we can do?" Superman asked.

"There's nothing that he'll let us do." She opined, "And speaking of doing, shouldn't you be in Metropolis?"

He smiled, "I have the rest of the week off."

"How…? When…?" she stumbled over her words.

"Kara's watching over the Big Metro for me." He explained with a carefree grin.

"I heard she was injured during the fighting." Diana reminded him.

"Which is why Mary Marvel is there to watch over her." Superman revealed.

"Are you certain that's wise?" Diana grew concerned.

"All reports say that Mary acted with restraint and composure." He explained, "Everybody but _Captain_ Marvel, that is."

"What happened?" Wonder Woman tried to rise but sharp pains kept her in bed.

"See what happens?" Superman cajoled her, "That's why you're restricted to 24 hours of bed rest. You can jump up and hurt yourself all that you want after that."

"What did Marvel say?" she got back on topic.

"Apparently Mary was losing a fight with Superwoman so she played dead and waited to gain the upper hand." He described the scenario, "Captain Marvel came in and dispatched Superwoman. At this point, Mary continued to play dead while Marvel reports that he 'made a fool of himself.'"

"That's _it_?" Wonder Woman said in a dull deadpan, "That was the crisis?"

"Yup." Superman more than happily reported, "Apparently it upset the good Captain."

"Captain Marvel is a sixteen year old boy in a man's body." Wonder Woman said irritably, "What does he know?"

"A surprising amount." Superman said.

Diana sighed, "Be that as it may, his report is still fluff and nonsense."

Superman grinned, "I thought you'd see it my way."

He rose, "I'm bringing some food in. We could both do with a meal. Want anything in particular?"

"I'll take _anything_." She admitted.

"All right." He nodded, registering the request; "I'll be back."

And she knew that he would be.

In metropolis, Mary Batson looked at the palatial Wayne penthouse, "Barbara let's you stay _here_?"

"Any time I want." Kara happily replied.

"And I thought my adoptive parents were rich." Mary sighed.

"Oh, c'mon." Kara reprimanded her, "You've seen Wayne Manor."

"Wayne Manor is huge but it's still pretty sedate." Mary replied, "This place is…"

"_Opulent_?" Supergirl offered.

"Yeah." Mary said in awe.

"Well, the maid comes in twice a week. Mondays and Thursdays. Today's Tuesday so we have a couple of days before we have to be secretive." Kara said.

"Yeah." Mary said in awe again.

Kara was amused, "Come on. Let me show you the pantry. You'll plotz."


	26. Chapter 26

178 Justice League Cardinal Sin

The next morning the word at the Hall was grim. Russia, South Africa, Azerbaijan, and even Brazil were requesting reparations for the loss of materials, output, and workers' lives. Actually, only Brazil was _requesting _anything. The others were _demanding_ that their claims be reimbursed.

The general gist of the claims were while the Legion was the actual culprit, and would be pursued as well, the League was at fault for not apprehending the Legionnaires _before_ they could perpetrate the various crimes. The basis for the claims set a new precedent and various other countries were looking into pressing for compensation as well. The very notion would cripple the very notion of costumed vigilantes operating at all. Meanwhile, the various nations were agitating amongst their people, pressing their claims.

Movements across six continents demanding the disbanding of the Justice League were loudly screaming at the top of their lungs. Riot police had turned back protesters in 112 countries and the clashes were growing in size and frenzy with every encounter.

The US government was angry because the Question had discovered the plutonium and its whereabouts and never bothered to inform them. The fact that Luthor had done the same was largely overlooked. After all, he was _supposed _to be a self serving ne'er-do-well.

Azerbaijan had called for, with tacit Russian support, a reexamination of the League's role and responsibilities in the UN General Assembly. Having had the motion to convene such a consideration approved by the Assembly, Russia took the role of representing Azerbaijan in the Security Council. The seemingly magnanimous act was in fact a ploy to extend their reach back into a nation that had been within their sphere of influence back when the Soviet Union had existed.

China also wished to reconsider the Justice League's role in world affairs particularly in light of the ongoing functions of the ISA. The Chinese provided over a thousand ISA officers and they alone were welcome to operate within the borders of the world's most populous nation. The same held true for North Korea, Vietnam, Burma, and Cambodia. Only the Chinese agents were welcomed in all of these states and the UN and the ISA had to abide by their wishes.

Because of its ire with the Question, the US listened to the argument far more willingly then France or the UK did. General Wade Eiling was called in to answer for the League. Also in attendance was J'onn Jonzz. The meeting was short, concise, and very brutal.

Later, at the Hall, Sue Dibney was flabbergasted; "What do they mean we need a new leader?"

"They feel that the League's shortcomings in apprehending the Legion rest on my 'inability to grasp the complexities of the human mind.'" J'onn explained.

"That's bullsh…" Sue began before being cut off by Waller.

"Sue, the Secretary General has called for you." She said, "He's cleared a 1:00 pm appointment with you. I want you to review these files, take them with you, and present their contents to the SG."

"But I…" Sue tried to protest.

"The office is open. We'll stay here in the kitchen out of your way." Waller assured her.

"It was ugly, Amanda." Eiling shared, "Even the US government was against us."

"I know they sent along a file of a new member." Waller said.

"I thought the League was to remain autonomous in matters of membership." J'onn reminded her.

Waller smirked, "You mean except for Captain Atom and Rocket Red."

"I have to admit that a precedent was set but I also understood that it wouldn't be exploited." J'onn replied.

"And the US President would say that it's not being exploited, it's being _utilized_. Now, if we're done arguing about that, would you like to tell our new leader about his promotion?" Waller countered.

Upstairs, Clark Kent was helping Diana Prince leave her room. He'd brought her some clothing to change into. It'd been easy. She'd moved half of her closet into the spare bedroom in his apartment.

It was just now dawning on him that things like that had never occurred with Lois. She'd wanted them to after they'd gotten engaged but he'd never felt comfortable with the idea. Now he was. He wondered what had changed within him.

A greater sense of urgency had been born within him as a result of Lois's death. Life was too short to let slip by…even if you were a Kryptonian or an immortal Amazon. For now though, life would be a little more sedate and a lot less life threatening.

Clark resisted the urge to walk behind Diana or to take her by the arm and guide her. Despite newly fused ribs and a regenerated tissue patch on her lungs, she'd risk it all to punch him through the wall. Instead, he sat back and admired her fortitude. Of course…_if _he were behind her he could watch more than her fortitude.

Utterly scandalized by his own thought life, Clark hurried on ahead while clearing away obstacles. As a rarity, they took the elevator rather than the stairs. When the ride was over, Diana looked perplexed.

"Why did we do that?" she asked, "We could've _flown_ down the stairs."

Clark had no answer. In fact, he'd forgotten that they could've done it. _Together_. He inwardly sighed and decided to place that one on the backburner for next time.

He genuinely hoped there wouldn't be a next time but he _knew_ that there would be. It was part of the life style. Even as impervious as they both were, they would be injured. His aches and pains from dealing with Black Adam were proof enough of that.

It didn't seem fair that the Legion had Supreme, Galatea, Bizarro, Black Adam, Superwoman, Solomon Grundy, and Wonder Girl. All beings that could hit hard enough that they left a lasting impression on the Supers, the Marvels, and Diana. To top it all off, except for Bizarro and Grundy, all of them were highly skilled hand to hand fighters and unbelievably cunning.

Clark was learning that his fighting style was woefully inadequate. He'd posted an email with Wildcat requesting some training. He'd always scoffed at the idea before now but the day had finally arrived when he'd been humbled enough to seek help.

He and Diana had reached the foyer when Waller and J'onn caught up with them. Both looked grave. Waller spoke first, "Would you two join us in the dining room?"

Clark and Diana exchanged a dubious glance. J'onn added, "Please. It is important."

The couple followed the administrative officers. Diana gingerly sat herself down and then Clark pushed her chair in for her. Waller did the coffee duties for herself and Diana. Clark and J'onn feasted on milk and Oreos.

"What's this about?" Clark asked after his third cookie.

"The UN has spoken." J'onn explained, "We have been called to task for our inability to capture the Legion of Doom."

"What do they call what we just did?" Clark sardonically asked.

"We missed Luthor and Grodd." J'onn replied, "We also failed to prevent property theft and damage. These are glaring issues that fall upon our shoulders. That fall upon _my_ shoulders."

"You couldn't have done anything any differently." Clark protested.

"The world governments don't see it that way which is why they have replaced me with a symbol. A symbol that personifies truth and justice. Effectively immediately, _you_ are the new leader of the Justice League." J'onn announced.

Clark was shell shocked. After numbly staring at J'onn for over a minute he mutely looked to Diana. Her smile was reassuring as was the squeeze she gave his hand.

He looked to Waller, "I don't suppose there's any way out of this?"

"Not if you want to keep the League sanctioned by the UN there isn't." she answered.

He shook his head, "Looks like we have a new leader. I have previous plans for the afternoon. Is there anything pressing that needs to get done before this evening?"

"No." Waller assured him, "Everything else is…"

"Max Lord?" Sue shouted as she entered the dining room, "You've recruited Max Lord to handle PR?"

Waller turned to Clark, "You two run along and have some fun. I'll handle this."

After Clark and Diana left, Sue turned to Waller; "Did he say 'yes'?"

"Of course." J'onn replied, "Superman has never been one to shirk duty or the common good."

"Good." Sue said curtly, "Now, _what _is this about Max?"

"The time seemed right for some PR. I called Max and he volunteered." Waller explained.

"Volunteered?" Sue couldn't quite grasp that concept, "As in 'free'? Without remuneration? Gratis?"

"Exactly." Waller said, "Max is donating his time."

"This isn't Max." Sue decided, "It's an evil clone duplicate of Max."

Susan," Waller chided her, "You were one of Max's lieutenants. How can you say these things?"

"Because I'm the voice of experience." Sue drolly replied.

"Well Max is coming on board. That's final." Waller declared, "Anything else?"

"Who's Maven?" Sue wondered.

"She was Selina Kyle's assistant." Waller answered, "Now she works for us."

"But…" Sue didn't even know what to say.

"I scanned her mind." J'onn revealed, "She is harmless and very eager to begin working with us."

"Speaking of Selina Kyle…?" Sue started.

Waller held up a hand, "Take a deep breath and let it all go, Sue. We'll keep an eye out for trouble."

Sue sighed, "I should have stuck with being a novelist."

"We all have somewhere we'd rather be." Waller admitted, "Now, don't forget your appointment. If you leave now you'll be able to make it through cross town traffic in time."

"Yes, Mother." Sue said as she exited the room.

After Sue had gone, Waller turned to J'onn; "Is she right about Max?"

"I've never met Mr. Lord." J'onn reminded her, "All I have are your and Sue's memories to go off of. Both of you would agree that Lord is an opportunistic soul who will do just about anything to 'win'. The difference lies in the fact that that is what makes Lord an appealing ally to you is what makes him repulsive to Sue."

"Mmmnnn….yes." Waller pondered that statement, "And you're certain of this Maven's loyalties?"

"Maven still feels affection for Selina Kyle but her loyalties have shifted." J'onn shared, "Selina threw Maven out of her life after an accidental incident with her cat, Isis. Maven has in turn never gone back to Selina for anything since that day. Her interests in the League are strictly benign."

"Well, we just don't want there to be any confusion." Waller decided.

"Have no fears, Amanda." J'onn reassured her, "I will monitor the situation."

"Is Batman ever going to take his wife home or come and visit her?" Waller asked.

"It seems unlikely." J'onn opined, "Batgirl, at least, doesn't expect to see him until she leaves here and confronts him."

Waller swore, "Any chance we won't lose his membership at the same time?"

"There's always a chance." J'onn said.

"You're such a comfort." She quipped, "Any word on Nightwing?"

"He called in earlier today." J'onn said, "L-Ron took the call. Apparently he and the Little Mermaid are driving cross country back to Gotham City."

"Hmmm, I wonder how that is going." Waller said to no one in particular.


	27. Chapter 27

185 Justice League Cardinal Sin

Dick pulled the Mini into the Hilton. He gently nudged Ulla awake, "It's time to wake up. We're here."

Still half asleep, Ulla confusedly asked; "We're already back in Gotham?"

"No." he softly replied, "We're in Vegas."

"How long have I…?" she asked.

"About four hours." Dick answered, "You got us most of the way here before you asked to switch places and you conked out."

"Okay," Ulla rubbed her eyes and face, "I need a shower and a toothbrush. A toilet would be nice too."

"You can find all of that here." Dick said as he got out of the car.

Ulla followed his example, "First we get the room. Then we eat. Afterwards we go to the bank. And lastly, we'll get you some clothes."

"I have an idea." Dick said as they entered the lobby, "Why don't I stay here after we eat and then I can grab a couple of hours of sleep before we go shopping. Is that all right?"

"Sure." She said brightly, "Whatever makes you comfortable."

Dick grinned, "You're awfully agreeable."

Ulla's imploring eyes met his, "I just want a chance to make everything right. You wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me. And I know that if it weren't for me you'd have caught a ride with the Justice League and been home already."

Dick took hold of her shoulders, "Ulla, I'm worried about you. Until we can get someone to research your condition and find a way to reverse it, I don't think you should be left alone for long periods of time."

"But who can figure anything out?" she begged to know.

"Look, Wayne Enterprises is a major contributor to the Justice League fund. I'm willing to bet that'll give me some leverage to get one particular JLer to examine your case." Dick assured her.

"Who?" she was both bewildered and desperately grasping at straws.

"The Question." Dick said.

"Oh." Ulla felt a faint stirring of hope within her breast. Even she'd heard of the enigmatic Question and his skills. She might have a chance after all.

"Look, the sooner we check in, the sooner we can get everything done and crash." Dick pointed out.

"Okay." Ulla said with a lot more cheer in her voice. He drifted in close to verify that she had indeed ordered a room with two beds. Satisfied, he resumed looking around as she returned.

"I'm sorry if you were looking for something simple." She said, "The only double occupancy room that was open was a two bedroom suite."

"How'd you afford that without going to the bank first?" Dick wondered. They'd spent two hundred dollars just getting here. Between fuel, snacks, and lots and lots of coffee they'd nearly used up half of Ulla's reserve fund.

"Not to worry, I have a black Visa card." She said.

"How do you rate…?" Dick trailed off. He _knew_ why she rated it and where the bulk of those funds came from, "Just how much do you have?"

"Why should I tell you?" Ulla was suddenly indignant.

"Please." He penitently requested, "I'm trusting you with my life. You could trust me on this."

Slowly, her eyes relented, "Oh, all right. The last time I checked my balance I was worth over $32,000,000.00."

Dick gulped. That was more than what _his_ trust fund was worth. Looking worried, he said, "Let's get the bags. We need to get to the room and we need to talk."

Ulla was bewildered again, "Okay?"

In a New York borough, Clark and Diana sat down in a cozy little family owned, traditional Italian restaurant in Queens. The smells wafting in the air made Diana's mouth water, "This smells _authentic_. How did you find this place?"

"Kara brought me here." Clark said, "Apparently she, Mary, Fire, and Ice came here. While we were here she hinted that I should bring you."

"I have to thank her." Diana said.

"You haven't even tasted it yet." Clark warned, "You may change your mind."

"The smells alone are worth it. It reminds me of home." Diana stated.

"It's been three months since you last visited your mother." Clark, "You must be missing her and vice versa."

"I haven't seen her since I told her about 'us.'" Diana grinned, "She was so happy. She never approved of Bruce but _you_! She practically asked me to marry you."

"But she didn't." Clark said.

Diana gave him a wry look, "You already know that she didn't. I've told you that. She wants me to wait and be certain for all of the same reasons you do."

Clark grinned, "I love your mother."

"Yes…you've told me." She ruefully commented.

"Look at the bright side, Ma and Pa _love_ you." Clark said as the food arrived.

Diana's eyes swelled as her nostrils flared, "By the gods! This is _real_ food!"

"Well, help…" Clark drifted off as Diana voraciously dove in.

_It's a good thing she has a healthy appetite. They brought enough to feed the entire Justice League, _Clark thought to himself as he attacked his food.

Back at the Hilton, Dick closed the hotel suite's main door and went to the couch where Ulla had plopped down. Seating himself at the opposite edge of the sofa, he asked; "Just how does the Legion work? When it comes to money?"

"What good will that information do you?" Ulla wondered.

"I can pass it on when I discuss your problem with the Justice League." Dick explained, "Every little bit helps."

"Okay, but the base $32,000,000.00 didn't come from the Legion's coffers." Ulla said, "I earned that being part of Bailya's Meta-human Defense Force and specifically by being part of the Crimson Queen's Imperial Guard. The Guard is led by Black Adam and is composed entirely of Global Guardians, except for Black Adam himself, he's no Guardian."

Dick gaped, "How much does she pay you?"

"$2.5 million a month." Ulla revealed, "But that's for serving in _both_ positions. $1.25 million a month for being a Guardsman and the same for just being part of the Defense Force. _And_ we've all been with her for thirteen months now. Then we get paid by the Legion for being members of it."

"Wait a sec," Dick was struggling to believe these numbers, "The Legion pays you on top of all of this?"

"Yes." She said as if that were only natural, "I get 1/96th of anything the Legion hauls in. Minus 10% of course. That's the Operations fee."

"And how does that work?" Dick couldn't believe her doe eyed innocence yet it was completely sincere. He'd stake his life on it. In fact he was.

"Well let's say a Legionnaire goes out on a raid." She began, "If they operate singly and without assistance from the Legion, they keep whatever they get away with. However, their odds of getting away are pretty slim."

"If the Legion is called in to participate, then every Legionnaire gets a cut…minus the 10% Operations fee which just goes to keeping the Legion running." She divulged.

"So every Legionnaire involved with the…_raid_ gets an equal share." He grasped it. Her euphemism for robbery was both amusing and disheartening at the same time.

"No, silly." Her laughter sparkled, "_Every_ Legionnaire gets an equal cut unless they're incarcerated. Then they have to pay a fee to get out of jail. But before you ask, since every Legionnaire gets a share it just motivates them to participate in more raids and to get more loot so that they get a larger share. And raw numbers mean greater security and safety so there's an even greater motivation to go along."

"So how many _raids_ have you gone on?" Dick pointedly asked.

"None." She meekly said.

"None?" Dick couldn't quite believe it.

"Well, I did participate in a raid on an oil rig. My job was to steal a drill. I didn't though. Aquaman and the Ray saw to that." Ulla confessed.

"So you would've if you could've." Dick said sourly.

"I _had_ to." Ulla pleaded, "Luthor told me to and I always do what Luthor… Say, you don't think that that's part of the conditioning?"

"It probably is." Dick growled, "If I ever get my hands on the guy…"

Ulla grinned, "That's sweet but highly unlikely."

_If you only knew, _Dick thought, reflecting on his other life and the Justice League. Instead of revealing _that_ he said, "Let's dine in. What've they got for room service?"

Liberty Island in the winter was not the attraction that it was during the summer. Still, Clark and Diana drank in the sights and then sat down on a bench outside. Clark conveyed his first orders as leader of the League via the signal device.

When he'd hung up, he marveled at the miniscule devices. Built by Apple, they were the size of an iPod but had all of the functions of an encrypted iPhone. Their signals were carried by both Wayne and Lord Enterprises' satellites and could be reached anywhere on the globe.

Setting those thoughts aside, Clark focused on Diana; "I've been thinking about what you've said about commanders-in-chief and generals. I believe you're right. I'm going to need your help, like never before. I want you and J'onn to be my lieutenants."

"I need _you_ to help me select the best person for the job. Whether that's you yourself or another JLer. I'll probably have my own ideas so I need you to present your ideas clearly and concisely. I'm sure we can reach an agreement."

"_Most_ of the time." Diana smirked.

"J'onn's there to help me with administrative chores. He's a good delegator and can give me hundreds, if not thousands, of time saving tips." Clark said, "As you heard, I'm speaking with a selection of the League members tonight. I won't need you there."

Diana was wounded, "But, I…"

"Know what I'm going to say already or are about to." Clark replied, "I'm going to brief you and then I'll brief the others tonight. You'll be on your way home."

"But, I…" Diana started to protest but Clark cut her off.

"Didn't ask for that. I know." He admitted, "But you need to heal so that you can come back with a clear head, and without any distractions, in order to help me out. Do it for me if not for yourself."

She opened her mouth to protest again. But seeing that it would set a bad precedent, she closed it. Clark was doing this as more that the man she was involved with. While that was a part of it, the majority of the reasoning came from the newly appointed leader of the League.

Clark needed her razor sharp and completely focused. Anything else was a failure and the League, while tolerant of failings; did not need any more during this turbulent time. The Justice League needed to function at, and look, its best. So, she consented.

"All right." She finally said, "I'll go. But I'll be back in a week."

Clark kissed her. When their lips parted, he said; "I don't know how I'll function without you for a week."

"You'll delegate your grief." Diana laughed, "Have the Creeper carry the burden."

"Hah hah." Clark deadpanned.

"Look, I've gone and bruised your feelings." Diana said with a sultry smile, "Let me kiss you and make you feel better."

A moment later Clark was wearing an appreciative grin, "Y'know, I think I'm still bruised. Care to try again?"

Diana's eyes twinkled, "I think we could be here all afternoon."

"What a way to spend the day." Clark contentedly sighed.

Clark addressed Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, J'onn, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Mr. Terrific, Wildcat, Orion, and Barda. All of them except for J'onn and Orion were in their civilian clothes. Superman had outlined his vision of the League and of their role as his Field Generals.

"Any questions?" Clark asked.

"Yeah," Oliver Queen asked, "why'm I part of this 'illustrious' group?"

"Ollie, you originally came aboard the League as the voice of the everyman." Clark tried to explain, "I _need_ that more than ever. I can't lose sight of the everyday person or I'm not doing my job. I'll just be another Luthor at that point. Wielding massive power but using it for my own selfish motives."

"You could've just said that you need an arrow shooting Jiminy Cricket." Ollie chuckled, "I would've understood."

Clark grinned, "Anyone else?"

"Where's Batman?" Shayera asked, "Don't you want to include him in this 'higher echelon' of command?"

"Batman declined my invitation." Clark revealed, "In fact, he's withdrawing from the League except on an emergency basis."

"Who defines the 'emergency'?" Ted Grant asked.

Clark's smile was a sad one, "He does."

There was a momentary silence and then Clark asked, "Anything else?"

"You've appointed Princess Diana to be one of your lieutenants." Barda reminded him, "Is that wise?"

"I've appointed you to be one of my chief advisors, Barda. Was that wise?" Clark replied. He held up a hand to ward of her retort, "If you're asking if she got the job because she's my girlfriend then the answer is 'no.' If you're asking if either one of us will be overly complacent or subservient to the other let me just say that as my first duty as team leader I sent Diana home to Themiscyra. _That_ little chore almost took ten minutes worth of persuasion. Trust me, we're both independent enough to carefully weigh all options without regard to the other one beyond the norm."

"If you manage it you'd be doing better than Scott or I." Barda admitted.

"We'll do our best." Clark promised, "Anything else?"

Silence met him so he dismissed the group, "Thanks for coming. I'll be around for a while so if anything comes to you, look me up."

J'onn loitered and Clark approached him, "Something on your mind?"

"You need to know about our new teammates." J'onn warned.

"_New_ teammates?" Clark's eyes shifted, "No one told me anything about new teammates."

"Two are administrative staff. There is little to tell." J'onn assured him, "The last however will be a JLer."

"Whose idea was this?" Clark was getting irritated.

"The US President's." J'onn shared, "If we wish to continue operating in the States we need to bring her aboard from US Intelligence."

"Who is 'she'?" Clark angrily asked.

"Catwoman." J'onn revealed.

Clark's stunned expression succinctly said it all.


	28. Chapter 28

192 Justice League Cardinal Sin

_A week later…_

Dick parked Ulla's Mini in front of his place. They both got out and stretched. He invited her in and he looked around as he did so.

"No one's been here." He determined, "They're probably still watching your old apartment."

"Which is why you helped me find a new one before we came here." Ulla said, "It's nowhere near as nice as my old one but it's functional and can be turned into something really cute."

Dick shook his head. Barbara had been a born decorator too. She also had good taste, if somewhat traditional.

Ulla's tastes, if her last flat had been any indication, were more urbane. For a woman that had grown up in a rustic lighthouse, she had a rather post modern/art deco aesthetic. Getting her to avoid her old apartment for a week had been easy. Trying to get her to change her name was something else entirely.

Dick saw a manila envelope sitting on the dining room table. It was addressed to Ulla. Dick called her over and then he cautiously opened it.

Inside were a US passport, a state of New Jersey driver's license, an MA in marine archeology from Syddansk, Denmark; a set of license plates, tabs, a title, and a new registration for the car. Her new name, chosen by Ulla herself, was Adriana Janssen. Also included was a note from the Question.

It spoke to Ulla about her new documents and the reasoning behind her degree. Since she had assisted her mother in maritime excavations she knew more about underwater archeology than most of the humans on the planet. Therefore she'd "earned" her degree through life experience. It actually counted and was registered with the university as part of last year's graduating class. What she chose to do with it was up to her.

If she'd look, taped inside of the envelope she would find a key. She did so and it was there. The key was to post office box 2113 in the downtown post office. It would be a drop point. The Question would funnel his mail to her through there. He suggested that she send anything addressed to Ulla Paske to this box. He signed off by stating that he would contact her by mail before the week was out.

Dick reviewed the documents. They were authentic. The name had an interesting story. Adriana was her middle name. Her given name meant "To fill with". Her middle name meant "darkness". Together they conveyed an apropos message for her current situation. Her assumed name would be easy to remember, she said, because as a young child she imagined having secret adventures using this alias.

Ulla put the letter down and she looked to Dick, "Thank you for everything. I hope you can get back into your life now without me screwing it up."

She turned to go and he caught her hand. He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her. Squeezing her, he kissed her on the forehead; "Just don't go too far away."

Ulla brightened, "Okay. Bye."

He went to the window and waved to her as she was pulling away. He rested his forehead up against the pane and left it there while he pondered the situation. Finally he muttered, "What have I gotten myself into?"

At Barbara Gordon's flat, Supergirl unlocked the skylight and she and Mary Marvel floated down into the bedroom below. Mary said, "Shazam." And a bolt of lightning transformed her back into 16 year old Mary Batson. Mary took the duffel that she'd carried here from Metropolis and began choosing a selection of Barbara's clothes while Supergirl changed back into Kara In-Ze.

"Do you think you have enough to choose from?" Kara asked.

"Well, it's winter, so I picked out a buncha warm stuff to wear." Mary hefted the tote and tossed it over to Kara.

The Argoan took a look, "Thank Rao you remembered the underwear and socks. Barb's been complaining that Beatriz bought her new underwear and socks to wear while she was convalescing and Bea only bought thongs."

"Eww!" Mary scrunched up her face.

"That's what Barb said, only not so nicely." Kara chuckled, "Bea said a few things that made Ice run down the hallway and then she stormed out. Needless to say, Bea and Barb aren't exactly talking right now. Shayera and Ice have been taking care of her though."

Mary pulled her leather jacket out of the backpack that she'd brought, "Ready?"

"Let me grab the keys to Barb's car." Kara replied. Having done so the two young ladies headed out the door. On the street they found Ms. Gordon's car. It was an Audi A6 and Mary fawned over it.

"The Bromfields promised to buy me an Audi if I gave up being a superhero. I left home instead." She confessed.

"Mary Willow Batson!" Kara exclaimed, "You left home?"

"The Bromfields tried to get me back but it was pointed out that they never legally adopted me so they couldn't have the Police force me back to their house. Uncle Dudley became my guardian like he is with Billy."

"So no more money?" Kara asked.

"Well, I have my League stipend. I've been collecting that for a year. I have a pretty good college fund saved up." Mary replied.

"So you didn't pull a Courtney and buy a really fancy car?" Kara snickered.

"No." she said, "But I did buy a city bus pass."

"My, aren't you living wildly?" Kara teased, "$2,000.00 a week and you buy a bus pass. Don't party too hard on the metro."

"Nyuh." Mary stuck out her tongue.

"So," Kara said uncertainly, "how hard is it to drive one of these things?"

"You don't have a license?" Mary asked in disbelief.

"No." Kara answered, "I never saw the need."

"Have you ever driven anything?" Mary squeaked.

"A tractor." Kara revealed, "Is it the same?"

"No!" Mary exclaimed, "Hand me the keys."

"But…" Kara began to protest.

"_I_ have a license." Mary brought her up short, "I also have an excellent driving record."

"Of course you do. You ride the bus." Kara argued.

"Look at it this way, you're invulnerable. What could I possibly do to you?" Mary pointed out the obvious.

"Good point." Kara tossed the keys Mary's way, "It's all yours champ."

Mary grinned and climbed behind the wheel. Several minutes later they were on the road. It was a very uneventful trip. They safely navigated the Jersey Turnpike, the Tunnel, and the docks to reach the Hall of Justice. There they met Barb.

At Wayne Manor, Alfred answered the door. He was startled to see who was on the other side.

"Why, Miss Kyle. This _is _a surprise." He said as he ushered her in.

"Is Bruce in?" she asked.

"Well, I…" Alfred hedged.

"Let's put it this way…is _Batman_ in?" Selina asked more forcefully.

"Why, no." Alfred tried not to panic, "Batman doesn't live here. He…"

Selina moved through the house, "Behind the grandfather clock, right? I'll just show myself in."

Alfred ran to the phone.

Down in the Bat Cave, Bruce was reviewing police reports. The phone rang and it was Alfred, "We've an intruder, sir! Headed your way!"

Bruce hung up as he heard the incoming footsteps. He pulled a batarang out of his pocket and flicked it open. He drew back to throw it _until_ he saw who the intruder was.

"Selina?" he asked.

"Hello _Batman_." She warmly smiled, "I'd always wondered why you pursued me _until_ I found out your secret. Unfortunately I didn't find out in time to prevent you from marrying. How is your wife?"

"Recuperating." Bruce neutrally replied.

"Yes, I know. I've seen her. You haven't. Why is that?" Selina taunted him.

"When I suggested this visit, she thought that it was a good idea. But her eyes told a different story. Her eyes were dead. Why would that be?" Selina continued with the revelations and the questions.

Bruce was silent so Selina asked, "Aren't you going to ask where I saw her or how?"

"You saw her in the Hall of Justice and you were able to because you're now a member of the Justice League." Bruce calmly answered.

"So you know?" Selina inquired.

"The President ordered that you be brought on board." Bruce recited the official story, "Just as he issued a Presidential pardon in exchange for some work that you did for the US government. The unofficial version, as Waller explained it to me, is that you _volunteered_ to join the League."

"It was them or the Suicide Squad." Selina protested, "I'm a free woman. I don't need to hang around with condemned criminals."

"The Suicide Squad is more appropriate for you." Bruce replied, "Your pardon is conditional. You put in five years of loyal service to US Intelligence and _then_ you get a pardon."

Selina sighed, "True, but I _did _volunteer for the League."

"You also volunteered to be in the Legion of Doom." Bruce reminded her, "Your loyalties then and now are mercurial at best."

Selina grew silent. Finally she asked, "Aren't you even going to ask how I discovered your secret identity?"

"You and Andrea Beaumont became friends when you were both Legionnaires. You were caught by the FBI and she surrendered to the ISA. She was placed in the Suicide Squad and you were on your way there. You took the opportunity to get out of it and I'm supposing she asked you to pass on a message."

"Actually she asked you to watch over me." Selina confessed.

"I don't do that anymore." Bruce replied.

"So I gathered from your wife." Selina stated, "I would ask you how your marriage is going but I don't believe you are married any more. Not in any way that counts."

"You can leave now." Bruce informed her.

"Touchy." Selina quipped, "I'll go before the little missus arrives. I don't think she'd be too fond of finding me here. Besides, she already has enough bones to pick with you. Later."

Bruce watched her go and then returned to his studies.

As Mary drove up the winding road that led to the Manor, and only to the Manor, Selina drove by in the opposite direction. Kara's head snapped around, "Wasn't that…?"

"Yes." Barbara wearily sighed, "It was. She's actually moving more slowly than I expected."

"I thought she was driving pretty darn fast." Mary opined.

"Wrong kind of fast." Kara replied.

"Oh." Mary got the message.

A few minutes later, Alfred was back at the door; "Why, Mistress Gordon! If I'd known… I could have come for you and…"

"Don't worry about it Alfred." Barbara said, "I have a ride, both to here and to home."

"But Mistress…!" Alfred said in alarm as she headed for the clock, "Are you ready for…?"

"No, I'm not but it has to be done." Barbara said as she began to swing open the clock, "And if you call to warn him, sweet little Kara there, will break you."

Alfred looked to Kara. She wore an evil smile, "Don't even think about it, Al."

Down in the Bat Cave Bruce acknowledged Barbara's presence without looking up from his reading, "I see you're up and about. Do you really think coming down here is a good idea?"

"On one hand, this is the worst idea that I've had in months. I'm not sure what it'll do to my injuries." Barbara confessed, "But on the other hand, I don't care because this is _the_ most brilliant idea that I've had in years."

"I'm leaving you, Bruce." Barbara announced, "The sooner we get divorced the better."

"I understand." He said.

"No, you _really _don't." Barbara retorted, "I married Bruce Wayne, not Batman. Batman was my working partner but he definitely wasn't my husband. I can accept being abandoned on the field and during my recovery by Batman but I expected better of my husband."

"Bruce Wayne is gone. Batman has won and now occupies what used to be a shared body. The only problem with this scenario is that my husband disappeared as well." She ground in the point, "I loved my husband. I use the past tense because until I see proof of his resurrection he's dead to me."

"That being said, do you know what Batman's cardinal sin is?" Barbara wondered.

"No." Bruce tersely replied, "Why don't you share it with me?"

"Batman's greatest sin is that he pretends to care." Barbara laughed. It was a bitter sound, "All of the crime, all of the injustice, and the heroic deeds while fighting the good fight. The entire time, it's a cosmic joke! Batman only cares about Batman."

She continued, "Batman cares about his pain. He resonates the anguish that he felt as a 7 year old boy when his parents were murdered. He _only_ fights crime because crime reminds him of his past and he can't stand that. If it weren't for the fact that he has enough money to finance a small war he'd just be an average Joe with a chip on his shoulder and enormous therapy bills."

She concluded with, "You don't have to worry about Batgirl as a partner anymore. You want to be alone? I hope you choke on it."

She tossed a packet his way, "There's my costume. Sorry `bout the blood and the bullet holes. But it'll look _great_ in your trophy case that way."

"Are you finished?" he asked, completely calm and collected.

"Except for this: I hope you have a nice Christmas Eve." She wrapped her statements up.

"What?" _That _threw him.

"Tonight's Christmas Eve…or had you forgotten that?" she asked.

"I had." Bruce admitted.

"Not infallible after all. You might want to examine that." Barbara turned to walk up the stairs.

"Do you need a hand?" Bruce asked.

She looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes condemned him, "I got here _without_ any help from you. I'll leave the same way."

He was silent as he watched her go. Some of what she said was true but most of it was utter tripe, he decided. He'd give her her divorce and set up a trust for her as well. She'd earned it.

When she'd gone, he returned to his reports. He was almost done. Afterwards, he and Alfred had some shopping to do.


	29. Chapter 29

199 Justice League Cardinal Sin

Mary and Kara got Barbara home. The former Batgirl was in severe pain and many of her wounds were bleeding again. Mary, who was certified in First Aid and CPR, examined the stitches. None of the sutures had broken or come loose. It was just a matter of redressing the wounds to handle the seepage.

Having stopped the bleeding, Mary sat back and looked upon Barbara as she lay in her bed; "You're awfully pale. Can I get you anything?"

"I'd kill for a cup of coffee." Barb admitted.

"It'd be bad for you." Mary lectured, "Coffee has caffeine and caffeine is a vasal dilator. It'll make you bleed more."

Barbara just stared at her. Mary grew uncomfortable, "It's true."

"_Just get me the coffee_." Barbara ordered.

Mary shrugged and trudged off to the kitchen. Barb looked to Kara, "Can you hand me the phone?"

Kara did so and Barbara called her dad. She'd been incommunicado for a week now and he was grateful just to hear her voice. He _was_ confused by her decision to meet at her townhouse.

"I'll explain when you get here." She said, "Merry Christmas." She paused while he spoke. A wan smile spread across her face, "I love you too. See you soon."

Mary brought the coffee in, along with a pitcher of milk and a bowl of sugar, on a tray; "Here you go. All the ingredients you need to kill yourself."

"_Mary_." Barb growled.

"Okay, okay." Mary sat the tray down and threw her hands up in surrender, "I've said my peace."

"You certainly have." Kara said before asking, "So what's the plan?"

"Well, I have to go home soon. It's close to 7 o'clock back home. I promised Billy and Uncle Dudley that I'd be there for Christmas Eve. I'll be back tomorrow though."

"Thanks." Barbara sighed and then turned to Kara, "What about you? Any plans?"

"I have to make an appearance at Ma and Pa's tomorrow but Clark's got Diana there so my room's filled up. Besides, you need me more." Kara said.

"For moral support at the very least." Barbara managed another pale smile.

There was a knock at the door and Kara answered it. Commissioner James Gordon was petitioning for entrance into his daughter's home. Kara escorted him to the bedroom. He blanched when he saw Barbara's condition.

"You've been shot! Who did this and when?" Gordon grew upset, "Where's Wayne?"

"Dad!" Barbara yelled. When he saw the toll it took on her, he calmed down. She spoke again, "I'll answer all of your questions in a minute but my friends need to leave the room so you and I can discuss things privately."

"That's my cue." Mary said as she hopped to her feet.

Gordon eyed her, "Aren't you a little young to be a superhero?"

"I bet you never said that to Robin." Mary quipped. Gordon winced and Barbara lost what color she had.

Mary recoiled, "I didn't mean… I mean… What did I say that was bad?"

"Robin retired." Barb told her, "It was a mess with Bruce so we don't talk about it."

"Oh." Mary said softly, "I won't mention it again."

She went over to the ladder leading to the skylight. She took hold of the lever that opened the light and cranked the glass open. She then put on her leather jacket.

"Excuse me," Gordon said, "but are you planning on flying out of here?"

"Yup." Mary said brightly, "Shazam."

The lightning transformed her into a young woman. Her clothes transformed into a red blouse and skirt emblazoned with a golden lightning bolt.

She waved at the Gordons, "See ya tomorrow."

After Mary cleared the rooftop, Kara closed the skylight. She turned to Barbara, "I'll be in the living room whenever you need me."

"Thanks." Barbara gratefully said. Turning to her father she declared, "You'd better get yourself a mug and help me drink this coffee. Trust me; you're going to need it."

Gordon did as he was told and closed the bedroom door behind him. Even over the sounds of the TV, Kara heard crying. Seeing a picture of her punching Batman through a wall, she tried to focus on her program but she couldn't quite lose herself in its mind numbing tedium.

The following day found Kara in Kansas. It had been a rough night. Barbara had spent most of it expressing her anguish. She'd been traumatized by six bullets and faced her own mortality. She subsequently ended her newborn marriage to a man that had not only abandoned her on the battlefield but also during the recovery afterwards.

Bruce's emotional death affected her as deeply as it did himself. Added to this grief was Tim Drake's ordeal. It had been a month born in Hell.

Barbara had fallen asleep after sunrise. Commissioner Gordon had then arrived to sit with Barbara. Kara stopped by a Starbucks and grabbed a latte while the other patrons stared. It was a freak experience for the Gotham crowd to have Supergirl buy coffee in their unfair city.

After signing a few autographs, she flew away, much to the astonishment of those that said she was a phony. She flew straight to Kansas. She took her time, following the sunrise, and realized for the first time how tired she was.

She arrived during breakfast. Ma and Pa Kent were overjoyed to see her. Clark and Diana were also thrilled. As the morning wore on, though, they became concerned.

Clark approached her after they'd opened presents and the Kents had Diana cornered, "Are you all right? You've been distracted _and _upset ever since you got here. Ma and Pa aren't saying anything but they're worried. So am I."

"Kara sighed, "I guess I need to share with someone. It's like this…"

"…and I just want to smash his face in." Kara concluded twenty minutes later.

Clark's eyes were wide and he had a ghastly color, sort of like when he was hit with kryptonite radiation, "I didn't realize. I'll go have a talk with him and see…"

"No, you won't." Diana said from the doorway, "It won't do any good. He's made up his mind."'

"Yes, but…" Clark started to say.

Diana cut him off, "Have you _ever_ known Bruce to change his mind once it was made up?"

"No." Clark sorrowfully admitted, "I haven't."

"I'll rotate his head a few times and see if that'll change his mind." Kara grumped.

Clark and Diana both gave her disapproving stares. She blinked, "What?"

"The only thing we can do is let Barbara and Bruce make up their own minds." Diana opined.

"And takes steps to minimize the damage that they can do to the League." Clark added.

Diana proudly beamed at him.

At 3 o'clock Kara made ready to leave. She explained that she had to get back to Barbara since her father was going on duty at 6 o'clock and it was already 5:00 pm in Gotham. She promised to come back with everyone else's present and to collect her own loot. She flew off into the east while Clark and Diana exchanged a worried glance.

At 5 o'clock, Dick Grayson entered Wayne Manor bearing gifts for Alfred and Bruce. Conspicuously absent were gifts for Barbara. Bruce mentioned this.

Dick shrugged, "Barb's already called me and told me her side of the story. Since I know you I also know that that side of the story is probably also the gospel truth."

"Did she tell you that she'd given up being Batgirl?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, she did." Dick replied, "Not that you gave her much choice."

"So you understand. Good, because as of now, you are no longer Nightwing." Bruce announced.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me from being Nightwing." Dick retorted.

"I'll stop you." Bruce declared, "You'll never wear a costume in this city again."

"Then I'll just go to another city." Dick replied as he stood up from the table they'd been sitting around. He nodded to Alfred, "Merry Christmas, Alfred."

As Dick headed for the door, Bruce called after him; "If you're on your way to see Ulla Paske, I wouldn't if I were you. She's nothing but trouble."

Dick turned, "Go to hell, Bruce. If I ever see you again, it'll be too soon."

Dick went out the door and Bruce stood there alone. Alfred entered the room, "Was that wise, Master Bruce?"

"It's for his own good." Bruce coldly replied.

"I see." Alfred sighed as Bruce stalked away.

An hour later, Bruce knocked on Barbara's door. The door was answered by Mary Batson, "Yes? Oh! It's _you_."

Bruce didn't like that inflection in her voice but he supposed she had a right to it, "Can I come in?"

She shrugged, "It's your funeral."

Mary stepped aside and Bruce moved past her. Inside, Dick, Kara, Billy Batson, and Barbara were gathered in the living room. It was tight quarters but no one cared.

Kara had found a tree. Mary and Billy had decorated. Dick brought the food and the holiday brought the cheer. Bruce's entrance killed all of that.

"I won't stay long." Bruce promised.

"You've got that right." Kara growled as she got up off of the couch.

"Barbara, can we talk…_privately_?" Bruce asked.

"Will anything change if we do?" she asked.

"No." He replied, "But I thought an explanation…"

"I've _heard_ your explanation, Bruce." She snapped, "It was bull before and it's definitely full of crap now. Just go."

"Now wait a minute…!" Bruce felt a tapping on his shoulder he turned…right into Mary Batson's fist. Bruce had rolled with enough punches to minimize the damage that a 16 year old girl could do but still, that girl could _hit_ whether she was Mary Marvel or not.

Bruce staunched the blood flow out of nose while the rest of the crowd congratulated and cheered Mary on. Bruce made his way past Mary and made it to the door. He turned before exiting, "I truly am sorry, Barbara but it's for the best."

"Just go." Kara spoke for her friend, "Before we see how hard _I_ can hit."

Bruce glared at her but he retreated. A cheer went up and the celebrations resumed as the door closed. A cold fist clenched Bruce's heart as he realized he'd pushed away everyone but Alfred. Other than that, there was no one left to love.

8 o'clock came and Dick knocked on Ulla's door. She was surprised that she had any visitors and delighted to see that her caller was Dick. He entered the tiny 1 room apartment that she'd rented for the month. Somehow she'd gotten a bed and a sofa in here yesterday afternoon.

Dick took her out to his car where he showed her her presents. There were bags of groceries and cases of canned goods. Thanks to her super strength the cases weren't an issue. He carried the bags up as she stacked the cases 4 high and schlepped them up all at once.

Once they were inside, Ulla started putting everything away while Dick got out a package of Ahi tuna and made ready to bake it. Ulla gave him a strange look.

"You're not really going to _cook_ that are you?" she wondered.

"Why?" he asked, "Don't you like it?"

"I _love_ Ahi!" she enthused, "I'm just not used to it…y'know, _cooked_."

The picture clarified itself in Dick's mind, "You're used to eating fish _raw_?"

Ulla shrugged, "I'm half-Atlantean. You can't exactly _cook_ fish underwater."

"So, you eat it raw?" he repeated.

Ulla rummaged through the sack with all of the meat, "How about a pork loin? I'm a _huge_ fan of pork loin. I have a little hibachi oven. We can grill it."

"What else do you have?" Dick wondered.

"I have a vegetable steamer. We can do vegetables and rice at the same time." Ulla said excitedly, "I've a really nice blender for fruit smoothies after dinner _or_ during dinner if you'd like."

"Slow down." Dick laughed, "Take a breath."

"I never thought so much could be done in a single afternoon but when you've got millions people line up to sell you stuff." Ulla bubbled.

"Just don't go spending all of those millions just yet." Dick said, "The Legion may be able to track down the transactions and get a fix on your location."

Ulla gulped, "I hadn't thought of that."

"That and I'm moving out of Gotham." Dick said, "I was wondering if you'd like to come with?"

Ulla hugged him, "I'd love to!"

"We wouldn't be moving in together or anything." Dick sought to clarify the situation, "We'd just be living in the same town. Maybe we'd even be neighbors."

"I understand." Ulla's enthusiasm was undiminished, "Where would we move to?"

"I was thinking Chicago." Dick revealed. His thinking was that they had a high crime rate and no costumed heroes. Nightwing would be a welcome addition to the town.

Of course, he couldn't tell Ulla any of this. Instead he told her a modified version of _the_ long awaited falling out between he and Bruce. He told of how Bruce had practically kicked him out of the city. Finally, he concocted a reason behind moving to Chicago.

"It's a city the size of Gotham and it still has water, the Great Lakes instead of the Atlantic, but water. There's also a canal connecting the Lakes to the ocean so if you feel a need to take a swim there it is. It's also one of the last places the Legion would look for you." He described his reasoning, "It could work out."

"I'm game." She perkily said, "When do we pack?"

"First we have to fly there and take a look around and find somewhere to call home, or _homes_, in this case." Dick explained, "_Then_ we can pack."

"I'll make the arrangements and call you when they're set." Dick informed her, "It'll probably be sometime next month."

"Sounds great." She kissed him on the cheek, "Now, about that pork loin?"

"Merry Christmas, Lex" Grodd said as he entered the Dom's command center.

"Actually, it's after midnight so it's Boxing Day." Luthor smiled, "How go the preparations?"

"Galatea, Supreme, and Bizarro know their targets and where to find them." Grodd chuckled, "Most of the primary targets are in mobile prisons based in tractor trailers. The bulk of the secondary targets are housed in the Gulag while awaiting trial."

"The secondary targets will be transported via mobile detentions centers by rail to their appointed court appearances." Grodd summarized, "We can collect them individually at those times."

"Excellent." Luthor smiled, "It looks like it will be a happy new year after all."


End file.
